Arena
by darylsdiva1
Summary: The year is 77 BCE. The setting is the (fictional) port city of Alexandria Minor, north of Herculaneum, in the shadow of Mt. Vesuvius... At the ludus of Regulus Monroviatus, Darolus Marcus Dixus is a gladiator in training, hopelessly in love with the Roman maiden Carola, who is promised to another.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been a bit blocked on my WIPs and binged on_ Spartacus _on Netflix over holiday break, so this is what you get! Ancient Roman Caryl AU. Enjoy!_

 _Some background notes_ _: This is a culture that ran on the power of domination and so the enslavement of the conquered was a chief source of manpower in Roman society. Their empire ranged across the Mediterranean and was multi-ethnic. In the descriptions of characters in the story, in ancient Roman terms, Nubian indicates African; Syrian indicates mid-eastern ancestry, Gaul is France, Germania is Germany, Hibernia is Spain and Britannia is England._

 _Gladiators were a very particular finely honed breed of fighting men, many of whom were enslaved as prisoners of war and brought to Italy from the far flung reaches of the Roman provinces. Private individuals (even Roman citizens) could also sell themselves into bond slavery to earn coin to pay off debts or for dowry, purchase of land etc. It was even possible to do so at the ludus, the gladiator schools that supplied fighters for the arenas in many major Roman provincial cities. They would contract with the owner of the school, the Lanista, to be trained for the games. If they survived the training and were admitted into the Brotherhood any purses they earned would pay off the bond and give them a chance at even more winnings beyond the bond debt._

 _Terms:_ _  
In Latin, "the" is very rarely used, which makes the dialogue sound just a little different. I've tried to keep that in the way I wrote this, but sometimes it just didn't work for what I needed them to say._

" _Apologies" = I'm sorry_

" _Break words" = talk to you_

 _Domina & Dominus_ _: female and male head of a dynastic House. Bloodlines were everything to Romans and they kept records back through generations._

 _Doctore:_ _head gladiator trainer_

 _Medicus:_ _physician_

 _Custos_ _: private soldiers who acted as defense and bodyguard_

" _Greek love"_ _is how the ancient Romans referred to homosexuality, which was officially frowned upon. However in their minds, anyone the head of household controlled those under him by familial or literal ownership as their property. So long as they were the dominant partner in a sexual encounter, they could have sex with just about anyone under their roof in any way they wanted._

 _In STARZ'_ _Spartacus_ _TV series, if you've never watched, one of the gladiator champions is named Crixus._

* * *

 _Arena_

" _We who are about to die salute you!" –Gladiator's pledge_

 _The year is 77 BCE. The setting is the (fictional) port city of Alexandria Minor, north of Herculaneum, in the shadow of Mt. Vesuvius..._

* * *

"Apologies, Domina." the broad shouldered would-be gladiator hung his head, his eyes downcast and hidden behind the overlong bangs of his dark hair. Clad only in his brief training singlet of rough brown cloth and leather codpiece, gleaming with the sweat from his workout, he looked every inch the sleek muscled warrior.

"There is no need, Dixus." the woman said with a negligent sweep of her elegant hand.

"You summoned me here... I have observed that it is only when someone has displeased you that this happens." the young man said haltingly.

"You are to face final battle before taking oath today, are you not?" the older woman whose husband owned the school for the arena in Alexandria asked him with a tilt of her head, russet ringlets cascading over her shoulders as she regarded him with intelligent eyes.

"Yes, Domina."

"And you do this of your own free will?" she asked, leaning forward, betraying a greater interest in his answer than seemed warranted.

"Yes, Domina."

"It is not your older brother's way of having debts paid? Selling self into such slavery?" she asked with a bit of knowing triumph in her voice. The handsome young man's house was a noble one that had fallen on hard times, primarily because of the poor business deals made by his older brother Merlonius.

" _No_ , Domina." Dixus said quietly, his chin coming up so he could meet her eyes with his, stormy blue and filled with something like determination. "I will bear no part of brother's debts with time on sands."

"Then _why?_ " she asked him, her frustration evident. "As your mother's best friend and confidante, I swore an oath to _protect_ you after her death, yet you refuse all help from my House!"

"I must be my own man, Domina." Dixus said simply. "Earn my own way."

"In the arena? This is madness!"

"There is no other way to..." Dixus began hotly, but stopped, shook his head and then looked at his feet again.

"No other way to what?" she asked him, reaching out and taking his right hand in hers. "To make a name for yourself? To have all beauties in Alexandria pay for pleasures given by the gods of the arena?" the last was teasing, a jest, but she paused when she saw his cheeks flush red and then squeezed his hand more tightly.

"If that is all, I have some of the most beautiful slaves in the city who would give _you_ pleasures fit for a Praetor of Rome!"

"That's not—I don't want— _no_!" he pulled his hand from hers and took a step back in embarrassment.

"If it is Greek love you seek, there are more discreet places to find it that in the ludus." She narrowed her eyes at him assessingly.

"I do not seek pleasures with men." Dixus said dryly. Straightening, he looked her in the eyes again to add, "Though there is no shame for those who do."

The Domina knew that his training partner, Aaronus, was of that persuasion, and the two had become close friends.

"Then what moves you to seek glory or death on the sands?" she asked in exasperation.

A trumpet sounded announcing someone asking permission to enter the guarded gates of the walled complex. Not all who trained here were present by choice. The villa was a combination school, home and prison.

Those still training in the yard paused at the order of a tall African woman, sword and shield in hand, and lay down their weapons before lining up at attention.

"Regulus returns!" the Domina said happily, and leaned over the balcony to address the other woman.

"Doctore Micha—the Dominus will wish to bathe and rest before the challenges begin. Prepare the men for one hour after sunset."

"Yes, Domina." the woman nodded, her high cheekbones and short cropped hair adding to her regal air of a Nubian queen. Unusually for a ludus, she was the head trainer of both the male and female gladiators and had been a champion in the arena, retiring when offered the chance to help run this school.

The closed wagon coach pulled through the gates followed by the custos, two of the House personal hired guards and two other individuals on horseback.

Dixus stiffened at the sight and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Brother comes to see your success." the Domina said soothingly, knowing Merlonius presence came as a surprise to the young man, but saw that Dixus was instead focused on the other man, heavyset with short cropped hair and a looked of entitled arrogance on his face as he let his eyes wander along the line up of men and women.

The curtains of the coach opened and a tall thin distinguished grey haired man and then a shorter more portly bald one stepped out and waved up at the balcony in greeting, but then turned and held out their hands to help someone down.

"Is that?" the Domina said, her voice rising in happiness, "It is! Oh, darling girl comes!" she leaned further over the balcony, waving frantically.

Worried she would fall over the edge in her excitement, Dixus moved to steady her with a hand to her shoulder, following her sight line, looking into eyes of crystal blue raised to her aunt's frantic greeting.

"Carola!" the Domina called down, "You naughty thing! Why no word sent to make known your arrival?"

"Greetings dearest Auntie!" the girl with auburn ringlets to match her mother's sister called with a smile and a wave, but when she saw who was also on the balcony her cheeks flamed in a pretty pink flush. She almost called out a greeting to him as well, but Regulus put a hand on her arm and said something quietly to her and she frowned but looked down at her feet demurely instead. A woman of her station did not address a gladiator, especially not one still in training, so familiarly in public.

"Apologies, Sister of wife—presence was requested for purpose of dowry negotiation." the shorter man with Regulus said officiously.

As they handed their horses off to the grooms Merlonius patted the other man on the back in congratulations.

Deanna felt Dixus stiffen beside her and make a stifled sound of anger and disbelief.

"Dowry?" the Domina frowned, looking to her husband for explanation.

"Let us wash dust of road from bodies and break words at meal, my love." Regulus said, his tone conveying an underlying unhappiness, despite the conciliatory words, and was matched by the sad look on Carola's face.

"Fine course of action, Regulus." Merlonius agreed heartily, flashing Dixus a smug smile while giving the head of the household a friendly slap on the back. Then he turned to the pompous man and draped an arm over his shoulders, "Come Edgelus—the House of Monroviatus is known for its fine wines, hot springs and hotter pleasures."

"Tara!" the Domina called her handmaiden to her, "See that rooms and baths are made ready for niece and other guests and then assemble house slaves for choice of pleasures."

"Yes, Domina." the dark-haired dark eyed Syrian girl answered, then bowed and backed out of the room.

As the Dominus and the guests moved to enter the house Deanna stood back up and gave Dixus an unexpected shove backwards. He stumbled a bit before righting himself and his jaw worked in anger and shame, biting back his reproach as his hands fisted at his sides.

" _You are in love with my niece!"_ she accused in a harsh heated whisper.

Dixus didn't deny it.

"You think to risk life to win fame and so win her?" Deanna scoffed, "Carola cares not for such things!"

They both knew that the demure looking young woman had a spine of steel and a heart of gold. Her mother had died of the same fire that had taken so many, including his parents and the Domina's two sons, three years ago when it swept through the city. She had been here at the villa visiting and so had been spared. After the flames had burned themselves out she had spearheaded the efforts to help the less fortunate who had lost everything in the blaze.

Dixus just stood with his jaw clenched.

"No, it is not fame—it is _fortune!_ " the Domina realized, "Merlonius has squandered coin intended for any dowry you wish to tender for marriage!"

A small nod from the furious but controlled young man showed her she was correct.

"And she loves you as well." Deanna stated.

Another small nod and tears of frustration filled his eyes. They had shared but a single stolen kiss, but wrote to each other every day, the small scrolls carried by one of the kitchen slaves when she accompanied the cook to market, exchanging them with a girl of equal status in Carola's father's house where she resided.

"So brother thinks to gain commission from selling niece to highest bidder..." Deanna fumed, "While you risk death today in test, possibly removing you from equation." she looked over at the gladiator line up. "Who have you drawn?"

"Tyresius." Dixus said, his chin thrusting out defiantly.

" _What?"_ the Domina breathed, aghast. A foot taller than Dixus, the powerful Nubian was a man experienced in the arena, with ten victories to his name.

"I will defeat him and win my place." the young man said stubbornly, his blue eyes flashing.

"And if you do not?" Deanna sighed, her eyes going soft with concern. Defeat meant forfeit of a chance to take the oath, but it could also mean death to the defeated.

"Life without her will not be worth living." Dixus said firmly, with the assurance of lovesick youth.

The Domina raised her hand to her heart and seemed near tears hearing of the sacrifice he was willing to make for true love. Then she frowned and gained control of herself, smoothing away any hint of emotion from her face before addressing him.

"Return to barracks and make ready to be presented to our guests with other candidates." she ordered him and he blanked his face and bowed low, executed a quick turn and left through the balcony doors.

"Rosa!" she called for her other body slave, a beautiful girl from Hibernia with long dark hair and caramel skin, who quickly appeared at the door.

"Yes Domina?" the girl asked, always obedient to her mistress whims.

"Bring my niece to my rooms as soon as she is refreshed." she ordered and Rosa bowed and backed out of the room.

With a contemplative eye she watched as Dixus strode across the sand of the training ground and rejoined the line up awaiting the further orders of the Doctore.

* * *

"I can't marry him, Aunt! I won't!" Carola said firmly, but with a hint of fearful desperation in her quiet voice.

Deanna looked her niece over, pleased to see that she still retained that certain virginal innocence and blush of youth that made her so lovely, though she had a golden glow and had grown thinner than the daughter of a wealthy citizen should properly be. The fashion was pale and pleasingly plump, subtly showing off one's riches by allowing one's household women to remain indoors and well fed. Carola preferred brisk walks along the beaches gathering interesting sea shells and riding her horse to strumming a lyre and trying her hand at painting in her sequestered rooms and it showed in the light dusting of freckles she wore.

"It is not your place to chose, niece." the Domina admonished, but was secretly pleased that the girl wished to fight to be with Dixus.

"I will be unhappy all days of my life." she said, and didn't soften the statement with tears nor pleading tone. She stated it as known fact.

"Why would you suffer such fate, dearest?"

Carola came forward and sat in the chair next to her Aunt and took hold of her hands.

"He is cruel, more beast than man, Aunt—He beat... he beat someone to _death_."

"Speak carefully now, Carola. Such accusations are serious matters." Deanna cautioned, "How do you come by such knowledge?"

"I have heard— _no_ ," she stopped, shuddering, gathering her courage, "I have _seen_ evidence of it."

"Tell me."

"I was in the market with my body slave Andrea, three days ago. We were supervising buying food to take to those who still suffer from the lack of rebuilding after the fire when we walked past a... well, it was a _brothel_ , Aunt."

"What were you doing in that part of the city—you know how dangerous it is to go past the pomerium and city walls!" Outside the official city lay a second city where just about any pleasure could be purchased if you had enough coin.

"Hunger knows no boundaries." Carola said, arching an eyebrow, her face stubborn.

"Andrea should know better than to allow it—I should have her _whipped_." Deanna said crossly.

"We had two of father's best custos with us." Carola assured her, "No harm came to us."

"So what evidence of the unfitness of your possible betrothed was found in such place?" her Aunt asked.

"He was standing in the doorway arguing with the proprietor over a sum; the price for-."

"Most men his age _do_ frequent such places, my dear." Deanna interrupted with a tone of imparted wisdom.

"We stayed out of his sight, but watched what transpired. There was a girl, just... _laying there_ in the street. Her face was so swollen and bloody she barely looked human. There were bite marks, knife cuts all over her body, and her throat bruised black and neck so crooked... so wrong."

"She was a slave? Working in the brothel?" Deanna asked and then gave her a small sad frown, "I'm sorry dear one, but that sometimes happened to those people."

"Yes. I know, but..." Carola said and tightened her grip on her Aunt's hands, "Edgelus' hands and tunic were covered in blood... and the dead _girl_... she was slender and a red haired wig hung askew on her poor head... and her staring eyes were so very _blue._.."

"I thought refusal was only because of _Dixus._.."Deanna startled back, finally understanding the real fear underlying her niece's wish to refuse the marriage agreement. Edgelus was fixated on the girl somehow and he had given his base urges free rein on a facsimile...

"What? Dixus, no, I don't—" Carola's face flamed and she tried to pull her hands from Deanna's in a panic.

"Hush child, I have broken words on this topic with your beloved and only wish to help you both." she soothed, pulling the younger woman in for a hug.

"What am I going to do, Aunt?" Carol asked, the tears finally coming as she rested the side of her head on her Aunt's shoulder.

"Leave it up to me, sweetling. All will be well." the Domina said as she gently rubbed the girl's back, her agile mind mulling over a stratagem for solving not only her niece's dilemma, but perhaps her own as well.

* * *

The water of the bath, heated by the hot springs that ran under the villa was large, with six plunge pools, two each of frigidarium, tepidarium and caldarium, cold, warm and hot respectively. Use of them was divided by sex and presently Carola soaked in the women's caldarium, prescribed by the Medicus for her "fretful heart," a nervous condition ascribed to females exclusively.

Her body slave, Andrea had not accompanied her on this visit, left at her father's house in the city in punishment after she expressed, in front of the Dominus, strong reservations about the match planned for her mistress. She was attended instead by one of her Aunt's slaves, Tara, whose witty comments amused and calmed Carola and helped her bathe.

"Thank you for attending me, Tara." Carola said to the slave, though it was unnecessary and considered a bit gauche to do so for one so far beneath her in status.

"Does niece of Domina wish pleasures now?" the dark eyed girl asked, her face carefully wiped of any emotion, but her eyes danced.

" _Pleasures?"_ Carola squeaked and her eyes went wide. As many times as she'd been guest in this villa she'd never been invited to partake before. Now that she was of age and about to be betrothed it must be her right.

"I can provide them if you so wish, or as niece of Domina, by her orders you may have your choice of any slave in the house and ludus." Tara explained.

"Anyone?" she asked, and at that bit of information Carola's mouth went dry.

"Yes. _Anyone._ " Tara said, smiling knowingly. "Domina had us make ready your chambers, or you may meet your choice here."

"No—no, I don't..." Carola blushed at her state of undress and stood to grab a saffron colored wrapper which Tara then helped her put on. It clung to her wet curves like a second skin, the chill air causing her nipples to bud, and she wondered what Dixus would think if he saw her like this.

He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and though their interactions thus far had been relatively innocent, as befitted her maidenhood, she desired him with a passion that had heretofore been alien to her. When her friends gossiped and described their sexual machinations she'd thought them silly and lust drunk, but when he had accompanied his older brother to a breaking of the fast business meeting with her father three months ago she'd felt Jove's proverbial bolt shatter her previous disinterest in affairs of the heart.

He wooed her with quiet words and intellectual debate, poetry and secret meetings for mad races on horseback on her beloved beaches. He paid proper homage to her Clan Patriarch, petitioning for the right to officially court her, but her father dismissed his suit because as the second son he had neither land nor prospects, and little coin, courtesy of his spendthrift brother. His wild scheme to win her a fit dowry as a gladiator was the most romantic thing she had ever heard, but again, her father just laughed and said he'd be dead the first time he stepped into the arena, so she should forget him now and save herself the pain later.

And so now she was to be betrothed to Edgelus, a great dull hulk of a man with land, coin in his pockets, lust in his eyes and blood on his hands. If he was to be her fate, should she not at least have the choice of the man to whom she gave herself for the first time?

After waiting patiently for a few moments, Tara interrupted her reverie.

"Do you know what or rather _which_ you want, Niece of Domina?"

"I do." Carola said after taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it.

* * *

As he scraped the last of the scented oil from his chest with the curved strigil, Dixus was not thinking of the night's battle ahead, though that was what would determine his fate for the next five years if he prevailed, or perhaps end his life on this earth. Instead his thoughts were filled with memories of his time with the woman he loved, the one whose betrothal to another man had made this whole exercise into a folly.

Even if he was victorious tonight and won the right to take the oath, he still had to survive those years in the brutal battles that would earn him his freedom and large enough purses to purchase acreage and a small villa of his own. How could he ask her to refuse wealthy high born Edgelus' proposal when he had only possibilities to offer her?

"Dixus! Come with me." one of the household slave girls said sharply, in part to cover her embarrassment. She was young and newly acquired and so had not spent much time in the ludus barracks. The sight of all the gloriously naked men caught in mid ablutions had brought a blush to her cheeks.

"It is late—he needs rest before night's battle." Doctore Micha scowled at the girl. She had been supervising the preparation of all of the gladiator candidates for the evening's bouts. After their rubdown and scraping away of the massage oils before a cold or hot soak, depending on the state of their finely honed bodies, they would be given three hours of rest before the matches would begin.

"You will release him to me, gladiatress." the girl demanded, narrowing her eyes with an arrogant tilt of her chin.

Dixus' lip curled, knowing the Doctore wouldn't appreciate the tone. The house slaves like this one felt that they were better than those who toiled in the ludus, but the dangerous woman in front of the girl was as capable a killer as any other champion of the arena, and valued above the price of the purest silver to the Dominus.

"Take care with words, _girl_. I am _Doctore_ of this ludus." Micha said in a soft deadly voice. Her head tilted slightly as she drew out her long thin sword and examined the blade for any signs or rust, nicks or pitting. Frowning at something she found she picked up a whetstone and began long stokes against the metal surface.

The girl's eyes widened in alarm, and she exchanged a worried look with Aaronus, who had been standing near Dixus. The curly haired gladiator wanna-be merely raised an eye brow and shrugged at her.

"Dominus bids him _come,_ by _his_ order, Doctore." the girl said, regaining a bit of her confidence by invoking the head of household as authority.

Micha looked up at the girl, then Dixus and with a long suffering sigh, nodded her assent.

Aaronus was about to make a protest, but Doctore silenced him with a quick negative nod.

"Bid Dominus _return_ him to barracks soon or he will be at disadvantage in his contest." she warned.

The girl nodded and after a brief moment for him to don a loin cloth and give his friend a reassuring look, Dixus followed her onto the villa.

* * *

"Wait here." the skittish girl commanded him.

She was probably going to get Dominus and his guests: Carola's father, his brother and that arrogant prick Edgelus to lord it over him before his bout. Hoping to postpone that, Dixus gave into his curiosity.

"What's your name, little one?" Dixus asked gently before she could flee.

"I am called Minerva." she said stiffly.

"What is your _real_ name? Where do you come from? How did you come to be here?" he asked with real curiosity. Though he'd been raised in a life of privilege as a citizen and had chosen such servitude, the others here enslaved had no such choice, something which rankled deeper the longer he spent with such good men and women as Aaronus and Doctore.

The girl frowned at him. Slaves weren't supposed to discuss such things with each other.

"It's all right." he said, flashing her a quick small smile, "I won't tell."

"I was born in Britannia... I was out gathering berries when the Romans came to my village. They killed my parents... all the adults who resisted... and took me and all of the other children."

"I'm sorry that happened to you..." he said, and meant it. "I would have it not so if it was within my power."

"My name is Enid. My parents named me _Enid_." the girl said softly, tears filling her eyes at his words.

"Mine is Darolus Marcus Dixus." Dixus told her.

"You are Roman?" she gasped, appearing shocked, "How come you to be here in the House of Monroviatus?"

"Me? I am here for love." Dixus said with a wistful smile, which to his surprise she returned, wiping away her tears.

" _This_ is within _my_ power to help you." she said and opened the door in front of them to reveal Tara, the body servant of the Domina.

"Come with me, if you live for love, Darolus Marcus Dixus." Tara said, her dark eyes warm and smiling.

* * *

 _Hope that all made sense! Thanks for reading, it is fun to write this one;-)_

 _Sexy times ahead..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dixus is summoned to the villa for a surprising encounter._

* * *

Terms: A little bit about Ancient Roman swear words: "Fuck," or _futuo_ , was not always pejorative. Instead, another word was considered far fouler: _landica_ , for clitoris (equivalent of the c-t word in nastiness). "People swear about what they care about, and the Romans cared about the clitoris. They thought that both male and female partners in intercourse had to achieve orgasm for conception to occur, a wrong, but gallant, idea."  
 _catamite_ : insulting term for passive partner in homosexual encounter  
 _mingo:_ piss  
 _digitus impudicus_ : flipping someone the bird  
The mouth was considered a sacred body part, so anything to do with it, such as a foreign substance or object going into it was seen as very vulgar. In addition because Clan bloodlines were so important, the implication that someone was a bastard was a great insult.  
Source: _Holy Sh*t: A Brief History of Swearing_ by Melissa Mohr

* * *

Dixus followed the young woman, one of Domina Deanna's body slaves, delving into a part of the palatial villa where he had never been before, deep in the recesses of the family apartments. When he'd visited petitioning Regulus for a place in his ludus, it had been to the formal meeting room used for business on the first floor next to the another room he had been in, the triclinium, the large dining room with its elaborate mosaic tiled floors and brightly painted walls.

In days past, before his mother's death, their whole family had celebrated the festival Saturnalia in the House of Monroviatus, but those carefree days were long gone. His father had used wine and dice to drown his sorrows over her death until he just faded away to nothing, leaving what little of their former fortune that remained for Merlonius to squander.

She led him to a small chamber with a sunken pool of clear water, white blossoms floating on and steam rising from its surface.

"Cleanse yourself well and don this." Tara ordered, pointing to a white Egyptian cotton garment draped over a stool near the door, "Then wait here until you are summoned."

"Summoned?" Dixus asked, reaching for the cotton, but she made an impatient noise and stopped him by stepping between him and the stool.

"Your hands?' she admonished, making him look down at them.

They were filthy. Bloody blisters and calluses that came of handling the short sword gladius, from which the gods of the arena derived their name, and several gashes, cuts and bruises, into which the dirt of the training ring was ground in, mixed with the oil from his rub down.

He could see why she didn't want him touching the pristine white cloth yet.

"Apologies." he mumbled shyly and took an awkward step backwards, bowing his head and shoving his hands behind his back.

"You really are the sweet one, aren't you?" Tara mused, one side of her cheek creasing in a little smile.

Dixus didn't know what to say to that.

"Try not to tarry. You will be summoned." Tara advised and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Dixus looked around the room's luxury, wondering again for what reason he had been brought into the villa. The Domina's slaves had said it was about _love.._. dare he hope it had something to do with the one he cared for above all others?

Stripping off his minimal clothing he stepped down into the fragrant pool, wincing at the burn against his wounds of whatever bath salts had been dissolved in the heated water, but quickly pain turned to pleasure as he immersed his body. For too many months he'd been ordered to take only the cold plunge to reduce the swelling from his many bruises and swollen joints. The heat felt like it soaked through to his weary bones and he grew drowsy, closing his eyes in pleasure.

* * *

"I would share her chambers this night if her fool of a father hadn't accompanied us here." Edgelus bragged, downing another cup of the heavy red he'd brought a wine-skin of and had decanted into the large silver ewer on the table, ready for even more refills.

"Domina Deanna will also make sure niece keeps milky thighs closed until after wedding." Merlonius agreed, raising his cup in a lazy toast.

"Old _landica_ Aunt better stay out of my way." Edgelus sneered, reaching for the blonde servitor slave girl who was bringing more delicacies to the table and dragging her by her arm to her knees in front of him.

She almost dropped the tray, but at the last second twisted so she could set it on the table without spilling a thing. She knelt, shaking slightly, her head down, waiting for his command.

Edgelus released the fibulae pins holding her gown together at the shoulders and the soft cloth parted, exposing her high firm pale breasts, small waist and wide hips to his hungry gaze.

"Care to join me?" He invited, looking over at his dining companion with eyes darkened by lust.

"I will stay; if only to temper you—it will not do to leave another body behind while you are in this House." Merlonius admonished. They'd had to lay out an overly large sum in compensation to the last brothel owner when Edgelus had brutalized and killed one of the proprietor's most profitable girls.

Edgelus laughed, an ugly dark sound and flashed a _digitus impudicus_ at the other man.

The slave girl gave Merlonius a pleading look, but there was little he could do to help her, short of trying to keep her alive because she was valuable property of the House. He poured two more glasses of wine, knowing if Ed was drunk enough it could render him impotent, which was the best either he or the girl could hope for.

God he _hated_ this mingo mouthed bastard...

But if the House of Dixus was to ever rise again, it would be on _his_ back, not on the shoulders of his baby brother, who was trying, this very night, to become a fucking _gladiator._

* * *

" _Darol?"_ a soft voice pierced through Dixus' lethargy as he floated in the heated pool.

Only two people had every called him by the shortened version of his birth name: his mother and...

" _Carol?"_ he whispered back his pet name for her, the rhyme amusing them one day as they talked. They used the fond names between them when alone ever after. His eyes came open and he saw her, a vision, kneeling at the edge of the sunken bath, her red curls pulled back off her face with a silver comb and tumbling down her back, blue eyes sparkling, dressed in some sort of filmy, almost transparent blue gown held together at her shoulders with silver fibulae in the shape of five petaled flowers. A wide silver belt measured her slender waist and also served to draw the top of the gown more closely to her body and he could clearly see the outline of her small but full breasts beneath it.

"Did you fall asleep?' she asked, sounding amused and a bit put out, a tiny pout on her full pink lips.

"Apologies... I... I..." he stuttered, sitting up more fully in the water, unable to keep his hungry eyes from staring at her loveliness.

She held up a large square of white cotton cloth used for drying and motioned for him to stand, blushing as he did so to see the entirety of his body, its heavy arousal already very much in evidence.

Embarrassed to have embarrassed _her_ , Dixus took the towel and gave her his back as he wrapped it around his hips and secured it by folding the hem under and around his waist.

"Dearest one—what _is_ this?" she cried when she saw the still healing lash wounds forming scars starting at his muscular shoulders and running down to the small of his back.

He stepped up and out of the tub and she came up behind him, her hands fluttering with the need to touch him, not wanting to cause him further pain, tears forming as she imagined his suffering.

"It is nothing." he assured her, but kept his back to her, unable to face her disappointment in him. The lash was used in training when one was too slow, too weak or too stupid to learn the day's lesson. At the start of his time here he'd been all three and Doctore had not stinted on his punishment because he'd been a Roman.

Carola saw the tension in his shoulders; his hands clenched into fists and knew he needed her comfort, even if he didn't believe it so. She stepped closer, her hands closing over his biceps above his elbows while at the same time his lips found his shoulder covering it in delicate desperate kisses, trying to ease him.

Dixus dropped his head and made a low growling sound deep in his throat, but it didn't deter Carola. She continued to cover his back with tender kisses and gentle caresses until he couldn't take it anymore and turned to face her, capturing her hands in his.

"Stop... I don't deserve—" he began in a gravel laden sad voice, but she freed her right hand from his grasp and raised her fingers to cover his lips.

"My _love_?" she asked, her voice shaking with emotion, "For that is all I thought to give you."

The simple straight forwardness of her declaration floored him. He stared down at her earnest perfect heart shaped face, but then shook his head at her in denial and stepped back, putting an arm's length of distance between them.

"You are betrothed to another." he said flatly.

"If it is so, you know it is against my will." she told him hotly, angry he would doubt her feelings for him. "Have you so little trust in me?" She stepped back to him, placing her hand over his heart. "In our _love_? Do _you_ not want me anymore?"

The touch of her soft hand on his bare damp skin sent waves of desire through him. When her thumb innocently brushed over his erect nipple he closed his eyes and groaned.

" _Darol?"_ she raised her other hand to his chest and tilted her head back so she could see his face.

" _Carol..."_ he tried to stop, to keep his passion for her in check, but everything was falling apart and she was right here, _with_ him _, touching_ him, telling him she _loved_ him...

Dixus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, forcing a sharp intake of breath from her lips when his fully erect cock nestled against her belly, giving her no doubt as to his state of arousal.

" _This_ is how much I want you." he told her, bracing himself for her rejection. For all her seeming boldness since she'd come to him just now, he knew she was an innocent sexually. For his part, though he'd taken women before, he'd never felt this way about one; he'd never felt so anxious to please and protect, to give and to take, craving her every word and look. She was everything he'd never known he wanted.

" _Yes... please..."_ she moaned, pressing even more tightly against him, sliding her hands outward and digging her fingers into his bulging biceps, the feel of her aroused tight nipples rubbing against his chest through her gown shocking him.

" _Stop..."_ he tried again, warning her; afraid she didn't understand what she was asking for, but couldn't find it within himself to set her away from him again.

"I want this... to share pleasures with you; only with _you_... _please_ my love..." she pleaded.

What was he supposed to do? How could he refuse her?

"You are a maiden... I have no wish to cause you pain..." he tried a different tack. Surely she understood what she was asking of him?

"The only way you could cause me pain is by refusing me." she said vehemently, "Would you rather Edgelus—"

" _Futuo! No!"_ he exclaimed, sick to think of her in that brutal man's bed, her virginity taken with what was sure to be cruel callousness. If he could do nothing else for her, he could at least give her this, to be taken with love her first time.

Her eyes shining with grateful tears, she lifted her hands to hold his face, rising up on her toes to press her lips to his in only their second kiss.

Had anything ever tasted so sweet? Her mouth was like the purest honey, warm and dripping from the comb. Darol licked at her lips as his hands moved to cradle her nape and the back of her head, holding her still, his fingers tangling in her soft curls, tilting his head to the side and slanting his mouth across hers insistently. When she whimpered and gave a little desperate gasp he groaned, bucking his hips against her and plunging his tongue into her opened mouth, taking her breath away with the mastery of his kiss, foreshadowing how things would proceed if they continued.

The door behind them opened and someone cleared their throat discretely.

"Your chambers are prepared, niece of Domina." the body slave Tara said quietly, but with an underlying tone of amusement.

Carola reluctantly eased away from Dixus and turned to the girl, her telling flushed face and the pulse rapidly beating at her throat revealing everything she was feeling.

Tara looked Dixus up and down rather impudently, nodding in approval at his finely honed muscular physique, lingering on his still obvious erection tenting the loose cotton cloth secured around his waist and hanging to his knees.

"He looks well enough equipped for pleasures." she nodded thoughtfully, "But does he understand how to bring them to a maiden?"

"Watch tongue girl, if you wish to keep it in your head." Dixus scowled at her. How dare the chit presume to lecture him on pleasing a woman?

"Can you _use_ tongue well, Gladiator to be, or do you wish me to join your bed?" Tara offered. To be a third was a skill she was often called upon to give to guests of the House, though in truth she preferred sharing pleasures best one on one.

" _Hold_ tongue, girl, I share my love's bed with _no one_." Dixus retorted, wrapping his arms around Carola from behind protectively.

"So it really _is_ love?"Tara asked, canting her head to the side with the question. She'd thought at first Domina was merely showing a kindness to her niece by gifting her with the handsome gladiator's time in her bed before forced marriage to such an abhorrent man as Edgelus, but when Dixus had told Minerva his reason for joining the ludus was _love_ , she'd started to wonder.

Dixus leaned down and kissed Carola's neck, but kept his eyes on Tara's in challenge.

Carola's hands came up and covered his, keeping him close, raising her chin and pinning Tara with her glittering stare as well.

"Follow me then." Tara nodded, backing towards the door, "I will see that you are not disturbed in your chambers until he is called for his bout preparations."

Carola looked stricken at the reminder that he was supposed to face Tyresius in the ludus practice ring in a few short hours to determine if he would be allowed to join the Brotherhood.

"I am selfish!" she cried, twisting to look up at him, "You need to rest before contest!"

"I cannot fail, if rise to bout from your bed, my love." Dixus said, nuzzling her curls and kissing her neck to quiet her. Then he swiftly bent and scooped her up into his arms.

" _Darol!"_ Carola gasped, throwing her arms around his neck and hanging on, but squirming to be let down at the same time.

"Stop." Dixus admonished her. "You will not sway me, sweetling. My heart is bent on having you for my own."

Carola frowned at him, opening her mouth to argue, but he chased away any further protests with a searing kiss. When he released her mouth she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"As is mine, my love." she murmured, making Dixus smile.

"Lead on." he ordered Tara, who grinned approvingly at them.

* * *

 _I love Tara, LOL! Telling Darolus like it is._

 _More sexy times and surprises to come! Thanks for giving this one a chance._


	3. Chapter 3

_Carola and Darolus' time together continues in spectacular fashion and has effects that will ripple out to everyone around them._

 _Strong __sexual content warning._

* * *

"I will not marry him, Darol—I _cannot_ —not... not after _this_." she vowed.

Making love—it went beyond mere sharing of pleasures—had been the most profound experience of her life. She'd never thought to feel so connected, so in synch with another human being.

The things he had done, his care with her, the gentle passion he had given her from the first kiss was branded onto her heart.

When they'd entered her chambers, Tara locking double doors behind them, he'd set her on the bed and knelt in front of her to remove her sandals so he could begin his touches literally there at her feet.

Stroking his thumbs over her insteps, he worked to relax her, trailing his long callused fingers up and over her ankles to her calves, lifting her gown to her thighs and bending closer to brush rough cheeked kisses to the insides of her knees.

Carola watched his progress, her breath catching when he pushed her gown up to her hips and slowly eased her legs further apart, tracing irregular serpentine patterns on the pale flesh of her thighs with his fingertips. Like all Roman women she was bare between them, each hair painstakingly plucked or singed away as a matter of course, for fashion or hygiene or both no one knew, it was just what was _done._

" _I would worship at your honeyed altar, dearest one."_ he whispered in a hoarse voice, forewarning her that he wished to use his mouth on her, hoping she understood and would permit it. He felt her tremble and glanced up at her as he allowed his fingers to lightly brush over her silken mound and then return to hold her thighs apart before leaning in, his lips hovering an inch above her center, waiting...

" _Darol, please... yes..."_ Carol managed, not quite sure what he intended, but trusting him to ease the need rising in her like a tidal wave.

" _My goddess."_ he murmured, kissing her softness, the delicious rasp of his whiskers against her tender flesh drawing a moan from her that turned to a cry of surprise when his strong tongue delved deep, pushing inside her just as it had to her mouth with his sensual kisses earlier. This felt wicked and so pleasurable that she felt like she was ice from the highest slopes of Vesuvius in winter, melting in the hot sun of his intimate new kind of kiss...

" _Ambrosia..."_ he breathed and slipped his hands closer to hold her open, baring her secrets to his questing tongue and lips, devouring her sweetness like a starved man. Darol felt her hand clutch in his hair, to hold him in place or protest, he wasn't sure, but redoubled his efforts, plunging his long tongue deep into her tight channel while he sucked down on the soft but swollen bud of her womanhood. Her breath came in gasps and her hips rose up in response and he began thrusting his tongue in a slow rhythm in and out, breaking it with regular pauses for flicking licks to either her smaller opening behind or her trembling clit.

Soon it was too much and she wound her fingers almost painfully in his hair, whimpering until he settled in, fluttering his tongue directly over her erect clit, bringing her to a loud drawn out orgasm that melded into a second when he kept licking through the first.

"Is that... is that _sex_?' she asked, sounding dazed, her hand still caught in his hair holding him still, though she seemed limp and unable to move otherwise.

"A part of it, yes." Darol chuckled, giving her mound a quick kiss and then rising to lie beside her when she released her hold on his locks. "You have never pet to pleasure before? Or felt a tingle there when riding horse astride?" he asked, curious.

"I did not know I could _feel_ such things." Carol denied, shaking her head from side to side and her hands rose to hide her blushing face.

Her true innocence charmed him.

"I would have you feel many _more_ such things, sweetling, if that is your wish." he told her, running his index finger down the line of her shoulder to her collar bone and trying to push aside her gown to find the swell of her breast.

"There is more?" she asked breathlessly, her fingers opening so she could look at him, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

Darol nodded, his gaze smoldering and then, frustrated because her gown wasn't cooperating, he sat up and used both hands to work the releases on the silver flower shaped fibulae at her shoulders and set them aside. So loosened the blue silky fabric pushed aside easily, baring her breasts to him.

Carola made an inarticulate self conscious noise and covered her face again. In her circle of friends she had been made to feel her slender form was inadequate, her small bosom not womanly enough to hold a man's interest. In fact her body was a perfectly proportioned classical hourglass shape, like a statue of Venus carved by some even more ancient Greek, breasts tipped with rose pink peaks, waist nipped in but with a sweet curve starting at her navel, and hips wide enough to bear any man healthy sons.

His mouth dry, Darol felt light headed. She was even more beautiful than he'd imagined.

He continued by reverently removing her gown the rest of the way and dropping it to the floor so she was completely bared to him, then hesitated, staring down at her bounty like a starving man confronted with an overwhelming feast, unsure of where to begin.

When she didn't feel his hands immediately return to her after her gown was gone, her worst fears confirmed, Carola rolled to her side, away from him, curling in on herself, fighting sudden tears.

Realizing his error, Darol cursed himself for hurting her and reached out to pull her back against him, encircling her with his arms in a comforting hug.

"Truly, you are a _goddess_..." he apologized, nuzzling into the space between her jaw and shoulder, "This acolyte was stunned by beauty."

Carola made a disbelieving noise.

Dixus reached down and pulled away the cotton wrap from his bath that served as barrier between their bodies and resettled against her, his rock solid erection nestling into the crease of her bottom.

" _Cock_ wishes to worship at honeyed altar of goddess Carol as well." he rasped in a rough growl and his hands moved to cup her breasts, their soft weight and tight nipples making him groan in pleasure. As he caressed and pinched them he felt her stiff protective posture start to soften and began kissing and nipping at her neck until of her own volition she rolled back towards him so he could take her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. One hand left her breast and slipped down over her belly to her core, parting the soft folds and circling her clit until she moaned into his mouth.

Continuing the caresses with his thumb he slid one finger back through her slickness, rimming the opening before slipping inside, getting her used to the feeling of fullness from the penetration, relaxing her so she would be able to take him as fully as possible. He added a second finger just as he lifted his mouth from hers and trailed kisses down her neck to settle in at her breast, sucking on her nipple and pushing in more deeply simultaneously, playing her like a fine instrument.

When he felt her suddenly shudder and cry out, her hips rising against his hand, tightening rhythmically around his fingers he flung his head back, hissed and gritted his teeth, knowing he needed to be inside her soon, his cock weeping, but not wanting to rush her, loving her responsiveness to everything he did.

"Darol? I need... _I need_..." she whimpered, bucking against his hand, her hands rising to his shoulders, trying to pull him over her.

" _What_ do you need, dearest, tell me..." he murmured, staring down at her intently, willing her to open her eyes and tell him.

" _You!"_ she cried, and her eyes flashed in vivid blue demand, "Make me _yours_..."

"By your command, my goddess." he grinned wolfishly and kissed her deeply before arranging her just how he wanted, on her back, her legs spread wide as he knelt between them, hands under her ass, lifting her onto his thighs so as he leaned forward the tip of his cock was seated at her center and they could both watch the slow penetration.

" _Breathe..."_ he told her, realizing she was holding her breath, biting her lip, tensing, expecting pain. It was true, he was not a small man, but he had prepared her as best he could... then he spotted several flasks and other interesting things on the night table beside the bed and realized the body slave had prepared the room in anticipation of these exact events. Reaching out he grabbed a small rounded glass flask shaped like an olive and pulled out the stopper. The soothing smells of thyme and chamomile had him draw back from Carola and use the scented oil to anoint his cock and wipe the residue along her slit as well.

She frowned up at him, but he smiled reassuringly and taking cock in hand, began again. This time the lubricant eased his way, the broad head parting her much more readily. His thumb circled in the scented slickness and she began to relax, letting go of her fear. He continued to push forward, stretching her and after a brief moment of pain he saw her brow unknit and felt her tight sheath open more fully for him until at last he was fully seated, her soft ass cradling his tight sac.

The warrior in him howled inwardly in triumph. She was his. She would _always_ be his alone, no matter how the fates conspired to keep them apart.

The shy boy in him who loved her with his whole heart felt like weeping, unable to imagine he would lose her after this perfect moment.

The man who was her first lover began to move, bringing them both to the heights that only the truly passionately in love can reach from the melding of hearts, minds and bodies. He drove into her relentlessly, wanting to feel her come around him, _with_ him, so he could plant his seed deep, so that when she married that weak bastard she would be carrying _his_ child, forever binding them together.

* * *

He must have drifted off after the earth moving climax they had reached together. When he came back to himself it was because he felt curious hands slippery with the scented oil, one fondling his testicles from behind and the other wrapped around the base of his cock as he lay on his side. When he felt her dainty fingers spread the oil further back, seeking and then pressing one inside his tight ass he moaned, hardening further in her hand.

"I wish to give you pleasures." she whispered from behind him, her breasts soft and luxurious against his back, "Just as you gave them to me..." she pushed a second finger inside him, "Would you like that?" she asked, taking his earlobe between her teeth and tugging.

Unable to have a coherent thought other than, _dear gods what was she doing to him?_ Dixus groaned out his assent. At the insertion of a third finger his breath hitched and cock stiffened to full erection and he pushed back into her more aggressively than he intended. When she removed her fingers he groaned in disappointment.

"Patience, dearest one." she murmured and then he felt slippery butter soft leather move against the back of his thigh and rise to part his ass cheeks as more oil was dribbled between them. At the first tentative thrust against his anus he grunted and she gave a little cry of pleasure. He felt himself opening to the slow pleasure pain of the burning invasion of the leather phallus she wore strapped on, half inside her and the other half working its way inside him, and groaned even more loudly.

"Tara said you would enjoy this—that we both would." Carola asserted, sounding a bit unsure that the noises he was making were ones of pleasure.

"Wait..." he grunted and then whimpered and gasped loudly as she pulled out completely.

"She lied to me! I'll have her whipped!" Carola said, angry and embarrassed, worried she had ruined everything and hurt him.

Instead of trying to explain he just rose to his hands and knees, spreading them apart and lowering his head to his hands.

"It's better this way... you can go deeper... and use your hands on my cock too... better for _me_..." he said and waited. This was not the first time he had been penetrated, but this time it would be by choice, not by force of older boys showing their authority over younger school fellows. The one other time he'd allowed it, it had been because of his deep bond with his training partner Aaronus, who had lost his lover, another gladiator who had died in the arena during training. Wanting to comfort him had led to them making love. Both of them had known it was a onetime happening, and fortunately it had served to deepen their understanding of one another rather than harm their friendship.

He heard her relieved sigh and felt her move behind him again. He was thrilled she was so bold—his little vixen wanting to give him pleasures—and his cock was harder than he ever remembered it being.

She was more tentative this time, pushing in and back out several times as if working up the courage to go all in, unknowingly setting the sensitive nerve endings at the rim alive with agonizingly good sensations that shot straight to his balls.

" _Futuo!"_ he gasped, grabbing his cock with one hand and reaching back to her hip with the other, pulling her forward, grinding out, _"Stop teasing and just put it in me!"_

"I wasn't—" she protested, both her hands coming to frame his hips and she tried to slowly ease in deeper, but he bucked back against her and that pushed the phallus deeper in them both, making her moan and cry out. When it grazed his prostate he howled and grabbed for her right hand, dragging it to his rigid cock and showing her how to pump it the way he preferred.

"Don't stop..." he ordered, "...keep moving, just like I did for you... harder... faster..." and then he lowered his head to his forearms again, giving her the control.

She was a quick study, hitting his pleasure place with almost every stroke of the leather cock inside and working her hand tirelessly on his shaft outside. He grunted loudly at each thrust and then started laughing right before he came with a shout, shooting hard and long and then collapsing forward onto the sticky wet soft bed, the strap-on still buried in his ass, her softness pressed against his back, her arms tight around his torso.

"Was that good?" she asked him breathlessly, kissing his shoulder.

"Any better I'd be dead." he sighed, totally spent.

"That's a definite possibility." a low menacing female voice said from the now open doorway of the bed chamber.

Dixus rolled protectively in front of Carola and looked up into the disapproving eyes of the Doctore.

" _This_ is where I find you? Getting fucked by niece of Domina when your bout looms? Have you lost mind?" she spat at him. Behind her Tara gave them a look of pained apology, a swollen eye, bloody lip and a bruise blooming on her jaw where she must've been struck, forced to give away Dixus' location.

Just when he didn't think it could get any worse, the Dominus arrived.

"Doctore? What are you doing in this part of the villa? Have you found—" Regulus eyes went wide as he took in the scene before him. "— _Dixus_?"

Darolus continued to shield Carola from view while she covered herself with the bed sheets and removed the sex toy while hidden behind him.

"What is he doing _here_?" Dominus demanded of Doctore while pointing at the man on the bed.

"He is with me, Uncle." Carol said, peeking out from around Dixus, holding the sheet to her chest, brazening it out, "I chose him for pleasures."

Regulus looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel.

"Take him back to the ludus." he bit out the curt order to Micha, glaring at his niece.

"We aren't finished." Carola protested, taking Darolus' hand in hers.

"Oh yes, you are." the Dominus said ominously. "Go." he said to Dixus in a no nonsense clipped tone.

Darolus reluctantly pulled his hand from Carola's and stood, completely nude, mixed oil and spunk dripping down his thighs.

Regulus shook his head in disgust.

"Clean him up before you parade him through the villa to the lineup." he frowned hard at Micha and Tara, "And breathe no word of this to anyone else or go under the lash." He ordered tersely.

"Yes Dominus." the women said simultaneously and they backed out of the room, eyes downcast, along with Dixus, who continued to look at Carola for as long as he could.

"Did he spill inside you when you received pleasures?" Regulus asked imperiously as soon as the slaves were out of sight, pinning Carola with his glare.

She blushed but didn't speak, her chin held high, her eyes glittering in defiance.

"Answer me girl!" her uncle demanded. "You are a member of _my_ family in _my_ home—I can order the lash for you as well."

"Yes!" she shouted rebelliously. She had made love with Darol and hoped she now carried his child, a part of him to have as her own for the coming lonely years...

"You were a maiden... it may not have taken root..." he murmured to himself, frowning. "You were rash, niece, but all may still be well. Bathe and dress for evening meal. I will send Minerva to attend you."

"Minerva?" she asked, her voice quavering, "But Aunt sent me Tara..." had she gotten Tara hurt even worse? "You will not whip her for helping me, Uncle—please!"

"Your Aunt has matters to discuss with her body slave tonight, girl." Regulus said dismissively. "Do not be late for meal." and at that he swept out of the room.

Carola lay down on the still damp sheets, brought them to her face and inhaled the scents of thyme and chamomile and Darolus, and began to cry.

"I will not marry him, Darol—I _cannot_ —not... not after _this_." she vowed.

* * *

 _Whew! That practically wrote itself. I loved the idea that Carola had no idea how kinky she was being (thanks to Tara) just wanting to give him the same kind of pleasure he'd given her and Darolus just rolled with it. For a Roman he's a very open minded guy because he's seen life from both the perspective of the master and the slave. He had no problem giving comfort to his best friend that turned physical; he's very good at figuring out what people he cares about need and giving it to them._

 _What's that saying about secrets? Three people can keep one if two of them are dead? A few too many people know that Dixus went to the villa before the bouts..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dixus faces Tyresius in the challenge bout while Carola faces her own battle with Edgelus with aid from a very unexpected source_ _._

Terms:  
 _tour de stade_ : a physical exercise in which a person runs up and down all the stairs in every section of a stadium.  
 _Dis Pater:_ Roman god of the Underworld, guardian at the gate who carries a large hammer

 _Cyclops:_ one eyed man eating giant defeated by the hero Odysseus in the Greek epic through guile and clever stratagems.

* * *

After his line up presentation with the others hoping to gain admission to the Brotherhood this night, Dixus stood in the small barred cell he'd been put in to prepare for his bout, mentally rehearsing his strategies for defeating the larger more experienced opponent he faced today, Tyresius.

Both he and Aaronus had studied the Nubian's techniques and spoken with others who'd faced him in challenge. An extremely powerful man, he often acted as Dis Pater at the Arena, strong enough to give mortally wounded gladiators mercy with a single fatal blow to the head with a large hammer. He also had a long reach with those massively muscled arms and tree trunk legs that allowed him to stand his ground against almost any blow. It was like fighting a stone wall with a toothpick.

Dixus was the opposite, smaller, with a lean strong ripped musculature and an almost balletic fighting style, using his two swords, one short and one long, to strike quickly, spin and turn, staying out of his opponent's reach and then dancing back in to strike another slashing stabbing blow. He also had great stamina, one of his favorite training exercises running up and down the slopes of Vesuvius or the steps of the municipal Arena in a tour de stade when they were taken into Alexandria to train once a month. He could run for hours if necessary, barely winded, his heart and lungs some of the strongest the Medicus had ever seen.

Trying to keep up with him had been good for Aaronus, increasing his strength and stamina to at least twice what it had been when he arrived at the ludus, half dead off a ship from Thrace.

Today Aaronus would act as his second, in his corner to give water and quick medical aid if needed, but not to interfere in the match. Dixus would do the same for him when his time came, if he survived his own bout. Already two match-ups had been decided, one with the gladiator candidate victorious, the other with him defeated, but giving a good enough showing in surviving to return to training and have one more chance.

He heard footsteps coming down the corridor and drew himself up, putting on his game face and hefting his swords, but when the cell door swung open to his surprise it was Carola, dressed all in maiden white, who stood outside it with a concerned looking Aaronus behind her. Dixus set the swords down with a clatter, rushing to the doorway and opening his arms as she leapt into them, lifting her up in a tight embrace, burying his face in her neck.

Aaronus turned away discretely, remaining in the doorway, facing the two Custos who'd escorted them there. He gave them an impatient look, twirling his finger in a circle, asking them to give the lovers a last few minutes of privacy and with a grunt and a long suffering sigh they finally did so, forming an impassable wall in the corridor.

"Please, my love, I can't stand to see you hurt or worse, please say you'll give up this quest for the Brotherhood!" Carola pleaded tearfully in a soft voice meant for his ears alone.

Dixus stiffened. He knew this was coming. He loved her but without the arena he had nothing to offer her now. Not yet.

"We'll run—just leave this place and never look back." Carola said, holding the back of his head in her hand and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"With no coin? No prospects?" Dixus sighed, pulling her tighter against him, knowing soon he'd have to let her go, perhaps _forever._

"I have my mother's jewelry—I could sell it for passage on a ship out of Pompeii." Carola argued, "We'll go somewhere that they'll never find us. One of the furthest provinces... Gaul or Britannia."

"We couldn't run far or fast enough... your father and your betrothed would send their Custos after us. There is no way out." Dixus told her, pressing a kiss to her temple and resting his chin there as he held her.

"You would have me bind myself to him?" she asked incredulously, drawing back from him to look up into his stormy eyes, "That cruel monster? After what he has done?"

" _What_ has he done?" Dixus' heart went cold. He knew Edgelus to be a wealthy playboy, a drunk and a fool, but Carola spoke of him with real fear.

"He is a _murderer_ of women, Darol." she said solemnly. "You cannot mean to let me—to let our _child_ —live with such a man as that!"

"How do you come to know this?"

"I was in the second city, past the pomerium, giving out aid. He was at a brothel... with your brother... in the doorway... in the street a slave girl, _dead._ " she told him, "They were negotiating a price for her after Edgelus _killed_ her.

He knew men like Edgelus and Merlonius placed little value on the life of a slave, but to so casually take a life out in the open _street_? What kind of a man could do such a thing?

There was real fear in Carola's eyes as she stood in his arms, shaking like a leaf.

"What else aren't you telling me?" he asked, attuned to her every mood.

"She looked like _me,_ Darol." she told him, her eyes filling, "The _dead_ girl. She looked just like _me."_

Darolus reeled back.

"I would speak to my brother." he called to Aaronus anxiously, but his friend shook his head back and forth sadly.

"Doctore said you had time for one visitor only, my friend." Aaronus said, grimacing, "The Custos wait to escort niece of Dominus back to villa. You are called to contest."

They all watched as Tyresius marched past with his second, Ricardus, and Doctore, who gave Dixus a warning look.

"He is big as Cyclops!" Carola cried fearfully, her hands holding onto the bars of the cell to keep her knees from buckling beneath her.

"And I as nimble and clever as Odysseus," Dixus grinned, coming up behind her and putting his arms around her reassuringly, "Will you be brave for me and watch from villa balcony with Domina?" he asked, "I would see your loving face as I look to Dominus in salute."

"Of course," she said, turning to face him resolutely. "And will you wear this token?" She asked and pressed one of her silver floral fibulae into his hand; the gown she wore was off one shoulder so it only required one of the pair.

Dixus immediately attached it to the strip of embroidered cloth with his family insignia on his leather breastplate which lay over his heart.

Carola leaned in, placing her hand over it and they kissed.

"I'm sorry, she must go _now._ " Aaronus insisted, coming into the cell and putting his hand on Dixus' shoulder.

"Blessings, my love." Carola said brokenly and let him go, walking quickly away, the two guards stepping in behind her.

"My turn," Aaronus grinned and pulling him close with a strong hand to his nape, kissed Dixus full on the mouth sweetly and lingeringly and then rested his forehead against his friend's, saying sarcastically, "Remember the first rule, my worthy catamite."

"I know." Dixus grinned back, shoving Aaronus away from him in good humor and bending to pick up his swords, _"Don't die."_

"If you did, I don't think she'd ever forgive you." Aaronus said in a half teasing/half serious tone.

Dixus nodded in ready agreement.

"Does she fuck better than me?" Aaronus asked in idle curiosity as they headed out of the cell and down the long corridor walking side by side.

"Her cock is bigger." Dixus said dryly, wincing a little at the pleasant soreness he could still feel from being stretched and fucked so well by his sweetling girl.

" _Seriously?"_ Aaronus asked, and both eyebrows rose incredulously, bringing the other man to a halt with a hand on his arm.

"With some wicked advice and _device_ from Domina's body slave, Tara." Dixus smiled, one side of his mouth quirking up in heated remembrance. "After I made love to her unto screaming pleasures, she made known she wished to do the same for me... and she _did_."

"You, my friend, are most fortunate of men." Aaronus said solemnly, starting forward again, shaking his head in awe.

"Let us see if fortune holds." Dixus replied and then they walked out onto the sands of the training yard where a small roped off raised platform had been set up in front of the main villa balcony as location for the bouts.

Tyresius was already standing beside the ring, calmly awaiting his opponent and for the sand to soak up the blood from the previous bout to be spread out evenly by two young boys, house slaves who usually worked in the stables.

Entering the ring, Dixus moved to stand next to Tyresius, exchanging a nod with him, and as one they turned to look up at the Lanista, Dominus Regulus of the Ludus Monroviatus.

" _We who are about to die, salute you!"_ they shouted in unison and Tyresius knocked the shaft of his spear against his shield while Dixus banged his swords together.

He had just enough time to find Carola, seated next to Domina Deanna, holding her hand, a look of pride warring with fear on both their faces.

"Begin!" Regulus said.

Her heart in her throat, Carola knew for Darol's sake she had to stay and watch, but every second the two warriors battled was an eternity of fear for her. He was so brave and strong, so good and she loved him so much, why must this be happening?

Beside her, on her left Deanna squeezed her hand and gasped when Tyresius' spear grazed Dixus left shoulder as he feinted right, a long streak of red appearing there, blood flying from it.

Carola couldn't let herself cry out, terrified it would distract him at a vital moment, but she watched every move with her full attention, taken unaware when her hair was suddenly grabbed from behind in a painful hold, hot sour breath at her ear. Anyone looking at them would think he had just leaned close from the row of chairs behind her to comment on the bout.

"Did you enjoy spreading your legs for that cock suckling piece of shit, wife to be?" Edgelus whispered furiously, twisting her hair even more tightly, bringing tears to her eyes, but she held still, knowing he was trying to get her to react, to make Dixus look up and miss deflecting a fatal blow. Instead she dug her fingernails into her Aunt's palm, willing her to realize what was happening, but Deanna just assumed she was worried about Dixus and patted her hand reassuringly without taking her eyes from the match.

"You're _mine_ , bought and paid for to do with what I will as my _property_. Your father sold you to me, not that landica licking dog." he hissed, biting her ear so hard he drew blood.

Carola bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep from screaming out from the pain.

"Come with me to my chambers now or watch him die on the spit of the Nubian's spear." he demanded, his low whisper guttural with lust, grabbing her upper arm in a bruising grip.

And then he was just... _gone_... his hold on her arm and hair released in an instant. She turned quickly and saw he was slumped in his chair, head lolling to the side as if in drunkenness. Sitting beside him was Merlonius, who was closing and turning a large jeweled ring around on his finger, but not before she saw the two pronged needle hidden inside in a compartment under the jewel. Darolus' brother winked at her as he handed her a cloth napkin, gesturing silently at her bleeding ear and then leaning back casually in his chair.

Carola stared at him in confusion until she heard the rest of the crowd gasp and rise to their feet in excitement. Holding the cloth to her ear she turned and saw that Tyresius was down on his knees, a sweat soaked and bleeding but victorious Dixus behind him with his swords crossed at the bigger man's throat, looking up at the Dominus.

"They both fought well, Dominus." Doctore gave her opinion. "Tyresius has ten victories in City arena to his name..."

"And Dixus neatly defeated him." Regulus agreed, "Both shall be spared to fight another day. Dixus has earned right to take the oath."

"Congratulations, Victor Darolus Marcus Dixus." Doctore called out and the crowd and other fighters all applauded and cheered.

"Both are spared." the Dominus declared and raised his closed fist held horizontally, the sign to all gladiators to sheathe their weapons. If he had instead extended his thumb to the side with the gesture, it would have meant cut the throat of the defeated man.

Dixus gratefully lowered his swords and gave Tyresius his arm to help him stand, both men looking exhausted, but then Dixus' eyes found Carola's as he touched her token at his breast and they gave each other a look of longing before he had to leave to return to the ludus barracks, Aaronus' arm around his shoulder for both bodily and moral support.

"An excellent contest." Regulus said, sounding pleased but thoughtful, exchanging an enigmatic look with his wife.

"A formidable pair." Carola's father agreed heartily, "Wouldn't you say so, Edgelus?" he inquired jovially, looking over at the other man across the aisle, noticing for the first time he was unresponsive. _"Edgelus?"_ he said more loudly, making Deanna turn in her seat with concern.

"Is he in his cups, Merlonius?" Deanna asked.

"It could be this unremitting heat." Merlonius replied, leaning over his seating companion solicitously, "Overindulgence in the pleasures made for little sleep night previous." he waved his hand in front of his nose in distaste, " _And_ over consumption of the bounty of the grape..." he clapped his hands at the two Custos standing guard in the doorway. "You two, help me take Edgelus to his chambers."

As they maneuvered the seemingly unconscious man out of his seat Deanna noticed the bloody cloth Carola was still holding to her ear.

"What? Are you also unwell, dear one?" she asked solicitously.

"No Aunt, in the excitement of the bout I caught my earring in my hair and hand; it tore my ear a little. It is nothing." she lied.

Deanna gathered her close for a hug.

"Your gladiator did well," the Domina whispered, "I am pleased for you both."

"Thank you." Carola sighed, pulling back out of the embrace. "Where is Tara, Aunt?" Carol asked, "I wish her to attend me; Minerva is too new to her tasks."

"Apologies, but must make do with girl, Carola." Deanna said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Tara is otherwise engaged tonight."

"So Uncle said..." Carola frowned, her brow wrinkling with concern.

"Then it must be so." Deanna said, standing up and tugging her gown down to drape correctly before moving to pour and offer the girl a glass of fruit juice. "Will you stay for the other bouts?"

"I... I don't..." Carol stammered, taking the juice, but looking over across the training grounds towards the barracks.

"You cannot go see him again so soon." Deanna cautioned softly. "Your Uncle is still _very_ cross at you both for this afternoon." then she poured herself a glass, ignoring the aghast look of the slave girl whose job it was to do so. "Pish posh, my arms aren't broken, go fetch us some fresh figs if you must be doing _something_." she ordered the servitor and then sat back down, sipping the juice.

"Going to check on your betrothed?" her father asked when he noticed Carola was still standing. "I wouldn't have suspected so robust looking a man to have such a _weak_ constitution." he sniffed.

"Yes, father, I am. I grow concerned—color of face was not good." Carola said, trying to infuse her voice with sincerity. What she really needed to do was find Merlonius and ask him what in the Hades he'd done! Why had he rescued her? How?

"Let us know if you need Medicus, daughter."

"Of course, father." she said demurely and set her glass of juice down after quickly draining the contents, her fears having parched her throat. She lifted her hand holding the cloth away from her ear to see if the bleeding had stopped and then pulled her hair down to cover what she knew were the sore and throbbing imprints of Edgelus' _teeth._

"Ricardus, of Britannia, vs. Philipos of the Greeks!" Doctore said, announcing the next bout just as Carola left the balcony.

Her Custos guards fell into step behind her, but she stopped and turned to address them.

"I seek Merlonius to ask of news of Edgelus, do you know where he is?"

"We can take you to his quarters, niece of Dominus." the taller one nodded.

"Gratitude." she said, provoking two sets of raised eyebrows. She frowned at them, "What are your names?"

"Apologies, niece of Domina, but we are not really supposed to engage." the taller spoke as if to a child who didn't know the rules.

"If you are to dog my every step I would know your names." she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am Erikos" the shorter one said with a wry look at his partner, tipping his head towards the other man "and he is Tobin."

Carola quirked a smile at them, pleased with the tiny triumph.

"This way, please." Erikos said, extending his arm to indicate the direction she should go.

"Gratitude, Erikos." she chirped, heading off at a brisk walk.

The Custos rolled their eyes at each other and followed her.

* * *

 _Yay Merlonius stepping up and protecting his bro's woman! Though we can suspect he has his own reasons for taking out Edgelus as well..._

 _Thanks for staying with me!_


	5. Chapter 5

_In the aftermath of the Gladiator trials both Carola and Darolus are on their own and face more trials on a personal level._

 _Okay, so this is the low point in the story, sorry! Betrayals and jealousy swirl all around our poor Caryl, working to keep them apart and in very vulnerable positions both emotionally and physically, which others seek to exploit._

 _Warning_ _: Daryl/temporary other_

Notes: "There are 19 kinds of snakes in Italy and only four of them - all of them vipers - are poisonous. And only one of those, _Vipera aspis_ is "common" in the sense that it can be found all over Italy, whereas the others are rarer finds. September is the month that vipers give birth in Italy and lay along over hanging branches under which you walk." Watch out for falling snakes! Source _: Snakes in Italy_

The _latifundia_ (Latin: lātus, "spacious" + fundus, "farm, estate") of Roman history were great landed estates specializing in agriculture destined for export: grain, olive oil, or wine.

* * *

 _Vipers Fall_

"Wait outside." Carola commanded her guards as she knocked on the door to Merlonius chambers. She heard some movement within and then the door swung open, revealing the Medicus examining Edgelus who had been laid out on the flat couch at the center of the room, his assistant, a slave, holding a tray of medical instruments, stood next to him.

Carola's face went white as she saw how swollen, red and disfigured Edgelus' face and neck looked.

"What's wrong with him?" she blurted, horrified.

Hearing her voice, Edgelus looked over at her, his eyes furious, and when he was unable to give voice to his anger, he raised his hands to his neck, making choking noises, terrified and panicked.

"Bitten by a very poisonous snake, a Vipera aspis." the Medicus said, working with a small knife to make shallow slices into his patient's neck.

Carola's head swiveled to Merlonius who watched the scene with narrowed eyes, his chin in his hand, the large jeweled ring prominently displayed for all to see.

"Here!" the Medicus said loudly and grabbed the slave, forcing him to his knees next to the couch and shoving him forward.

"Suck!" he ordered, and the slave dropped the tray and placed his mouth over the incisions, trying to draw the poison out, sucking hard and then spitting the bloody sputum on the floor. He did this until Edgelus suddenly started choking, trying to breathe, but unable to, his airway completely closed from the swelling caused by the poisonous venom.

The Medicus shoved the slave away, trying to hold Edgelus' mouth open, pressing on his lower jaw, but he began convulsing, his body fighting for oxygen, and abruptly subsided, going still, his heart giving out. The Medicus put his ear to Edgelus' chest and then lifted his wrist, frantically trying to find a heartbeat, but when there was none he cursed and looked over at Merlonius and Carola.

"He is gone." he said, shaking his head and standing upright, "Location of bite," he touched his own neck to show them the place, right under the jaw; the venom had been injected directly into the jugular. "There was nothing more to be done; I must go tell Dominus, we need to seek viper before any other falls victim." he bowed to Carola and Merlonius in sympathy, "I grieve with you for loss."

"Gratitude." Merlonius intoned sadly, looking down at the dead man.

"Gratitude." Carola murmured softly, but she wasn't looking at the physician.

The Medicus signaled to the slave, who rose and took a sheet from the bed and used it to cover the body, then opened the shutters on the windows, picked up the tray of instruments and followed his master out of the room.

When the door was firmly closed behind them, Carola walked over to Merlonius and though shaking, she lifted her chin defiantly to confront him.

"You know." he said, twisting the jeweled ring back and forth on his finger.

Carola nodded.

"I care not why you did it, _viper_ , I have only gratitude that you did." she said in a quiet but emotion filled voice.

"Perhaps I wish to press my _own_ suit for your pale soft hand..." he said, reaching out and taking hold of her left hand, pulling her closer, looking down at her mouth, "Taste your rosebud lips..."with his other hand he lifted one of her russet curls off her shoulder and rubbed it between his fingers."... hold your locks in my fist as I bend you over and plumb depths of tight pussy with _cock_..."

Carol stood still, trembling, realizing she might've just traded one cruel predator for another.

" _Never."_ she breathed.

"Even if it would save life of precious Darolus?" he asked, leaning yet closer, his breath hot against her cheek.

"He is your _brother_." she cried, unable to understand why he was doing this, trying to back away from him.

"He is a slave." he said dismissively, moving right along with her until he had her backed into the wall next to the door, "While _I_ am a Roman citizen, a very _wealthy_ Roman citizen now." he said smugly, "One whom your father would welcome as son-in-law."

"Your House is bankrupt. You have no land, little coin." she scoffed, "You live off your few friends." She jerked her head over at Edgelus' body, "Being boot licking lapdog to such as him!"

"Girl has fire! I like that!" he chuckled, moving his hands to place them on the wall just above her shoulders, caging her in, his heated gaze roving down her body leisurely, "I see why baby brother would sell self into bondage to have you."

"If I marry you, you would see him freed?" Carola asked, wondering if she could go through with such an agreement even as she suggested it.

"I am a man who _gets_ what he wants." Merlonius chuckled arrogantly, "I do not have to _bargain_ to have it."

With that he grabbed her and turned her to face the wall, pressing his body against hers and lifting her hair away, started kissing her neck.

"Why did you want Edgelus dead?" Carola asked, willing herself not to panic, trying to distract him, knowing if she tried to fight him that would only incite his passions further, "He was your friend, was he not?"

Merlonius abruptly released her and paced over to the couch where the body lay.

"This _landica licking dog_ ," he said with a snarl, spitting on Edgelus, "Cheated mourning drunken gambling father out of House of Dixus birthright: our country villa, latfundia and vineyards near Herculaneum. Loss of wife compounded with loss of property killed father from broken heart."

"But how does killing him return that to your House?" she asked as she turned towards him, wrapping her arms around herself and edging closer to the door.

Merlonius grinned broadly and went to the tall wooden cabinet in the corner of the room, drawing out a thick scroll.

"Fat fool signed marriage contract last night, too lazy to read in toto, not realizing he also agreed to make _Merlonius_ his sole heir if marriage _didn't_ take place as expected." he crowed.

"And since he lies dead..." Carola said, looking back over at the sheet draped form.

"It most definitely will _not._ " he nodded with a arrogant grin, pounding his chest, " _Merlonius_ returns honor and wealth to House of Dixus."

"But you will be suspect when terms are known." Carola reasoned, pointing at the contract scroll.

"Why? Papers signed of his own free will—your father witnessed it, though he was not aware of special codicil—and Edgelus really _did_ die from venom of Vipera aspis." and then he reached back into the cupboard and held up a small stoppered glass container with a light gray snake covered with a zig-zag pattern in darker brown all down its back curled up inside.

"Is _it_ dead?" she asked, recoiling when he jostled the jar, relieved when it didn't move.

"And I'll kill it again when I help search his chambers for it." he told her, slipping the jar into a pouch hidden in the folds of his toga with a smirk and starting back towards her.

The sounds of heavy hurried footsteps coming down the corridor outside arrested his movement and a few moments later the double doors swung open, admitting her family and the Custos.

Carola had never been happier to see her father in her entire life and tearfully flew into his arms.

"Weep if you must dearest." her father said consolingly, patting her back, "For a good man's soul flies swiftest on loving tears."

Merlonius put on his game face; masking the intense pleasure he had derived from his revenge on Edgelus Lucius Glabber, which had the double benefit of rise in station and return of lands providing the opportunity to claim union with the House of Monroviatus through betrothal to the alluring sole heir, Carola and stealing her out of his brother's arms.

* * *

" _Dead?"_ Dixus asked, squinting up at Enid, the young slave girl called Minerva, from his warm soak in the ludus hypocaust tepidarium. She had snuck down to tell him of the word spreading quickly through the villa.

"They say it was a viper, practically ripped his throat out!" she said in a stage whisper, suitably horrified. "They search for snake now, I had to get out of there." she shuddered.

"Is House safe?" he asked with concern, sitting up straighter in the bath, now on alert.

"Niece of Dominus and Domina removed to safe room already searched." she assured him, then shuddered again and rubbed her hands on the outside of her arms up and down, "I _hate_ snakes!"

"All things have uses." Aaronus quipped from his place in the hot soak, raising an eyebrow at Dixus and adding sardonically, "Snakes kill _vermin_ , do they not?"

Dixus chuckled darkly. Rat Edgelus had been struck _dead, s_ eemingly by the hand of the Fates, freeing Carola from her obligation. He had won his bout and would take the oath tonight; taking his first step on path to winning the woman he loved. It would still be five long years until his bond was fulfilled, and there was always the possibility that another suitor flush with land and coin would try to take her from him, but he knew now how much she loved him, the pleasures they'd shared the most perfect...

 _Futuo!_ What if gods had chosen to bless them with a _child_? She had no husband now to give it name. It would be bastard without the protection of a House...

"I need to talk to Domina." Dixus said, agitated, rising from his bath a bit unsteadily and then in deference to the young girl's presence wrapping a cloth around his hips.

"Calm self, Darolus." Aaronus said, relaxed after winning his bout easily, along with Dixus having been drinking deeply of the fairly decent wine Dominus had sent down to the gladiator barracks in celebration, "We take oath on the morrow; you make request for audience with her then to discuss vixen, Carola."

"You forget yourself, gladiator!"Minerva looked shocked that a slave would call one of the House by her given name, let alone call her a _vixen._

"Apologies, little one. Wine clouds my head." Aaronus grinned. "Best friend is in love with niece of Domina and refers to her more familiarly when we are alone."

The girl huffed at him disapprovingly and headed back out the passageway to the yard.

"Take care under the arbor vines!" he called after her, "'remember old saying _: 'In the fall the vipers fall!'"_ then turned back to Darolus with a lopsided frown, "I don't think girl was listening to me."

"Most of us rarely do." Dixus muttered as he discarded the towel cloth and picked up his gladiator uniform leather breechcloth, squinting at it, having trouble figuring out which side was the front.

"Where are you going?" Aaronus asked, scrunching up his face at his friend and pouting. "Come scrub newly minted gladiator's broad muscular back!"

"We need to find you new boyfriend; you are too needy for me to manage alone." Dixus complained with a long suffering sigh, but tossed down his garment and picked up a rag and moved to sit on the edge of the tub where Aaronus soaked.

The other man leaned forward, baring his back and Dixus winced at the old lash mark scars and new bruising and cuts from the day's bout. He lifted the rag and began gently washing the crusted blood, dirt and sand away. When the cloth reached his right side Aaronus captured Darolus' hand and held it, slowly pulling it around his waist to his eight pack abs and curling it around the erection rising rock hard against them. He began a slow stroke, using Dixus' hand as sheath, moaning a little with pleasure.

"I cannot, dear friend." Darolus said quietly and with regret, stilling his hand. "My pleasures belong to her alone now."

"She is lost to you—even with Edgelus' death—do you not see it, my foolish dreamer?" Aaronus said sadly, "Her father will not lack other suitors for her hand. When she weds another she will be lost to you forever—will you not let me give comfort as you did when I lost my beloved?" Aaronus asked, reaching back and running his wet hand up Darolus' thigh and fisting his cock, which had started to rise, for though he loved Carola, he was not immune to wishing to be distracted from the feelings of despair over losing her, mingled with the closeness and love he knew Aaronus had for him.

" _Brother..."_ Dixus closed his eyes, feeling himself start to drift with the excess of wine in the haze of desire and comfort being created in the heated room.

" _Just this... cocks in hand... for pleasure... for comfort of friends..."_ Aaronus murmured persuasively, expertly fondling Dixus' growing erection while restarting the stroke of his other hand still enclosing Dixus' over his own cock. He kept at it until he somehow knew Darolus would continue without the guiding hand, pulling him into the water so they were belly to belly in the heated tub, using both hands on each other now, caressing balls, rough hands pumping almost brutally fast, grunting and swearing, foreheads touching.

After Aaronus climaxed he tried to kiss Dixus on the lips, even while still continuing his punishing stroke, but the other man turned his face away, refusing. When his orgasm hit a few seconds later Dixus groaned Carol's name and shuddered and then started to weep uncontrollably, pushing Aaronus' hands away from him and turning his back to him, his face in his hands.

Aaronus watched, raising his hand to Dixus' shoulder but dropping it before he made contact. Feeling a huge wave of sadness pass through him, he sat staring at his friend's back, murmuring _"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."_ over and over.

* * *

 _Yes. Merlonius & Aaronus are both being shits. Jealousy is an insidious thing that can make you seek to harm the very thing you love if you can't have it. I think Aaronus regrets what he did; Merlonius, not so much._

 _Thanks for continuing on with me in this one! I hope it's living up to expectations._


	6. Chapter 6

_Opportunity brought by a new arrival arises for several in the House of Monroviatus._

Notes:  
 _Venus, Eros_ and _Priapus_ _:_ Roman love/sex gods; the last usually represented in art as a handsome man sporting a large erection. He was seen as a sign of good fortune.

 _Dimachaeri:_ gladiator who fought with two swords, one in each hand

 _Sagittarius:_ gladiator who fought with bow and arrows on horseback; the most trusted since they could easily kill spectators as well as those in the arena; often used for wild beast shows to "hunt" the animals

 _viride_ : the color green in Latin

 _rudius:_ ceremonial wooden sword awarded when a gladiator champion is granted his freedom

"Kindly Ones:" the 3 Fates; the title often used ironically, because to quote Benjamin Linus, _Fate is a fickle bitch._

In the Trojan War, the Greeks tricked the King of Troy into letting them inside the city walls by secreting themselves inside a huge wooden horse given in tribute to the gods. Waiting until nightfall, the Greek heroes, led by the originator of the scheme, Odysseus, jumped out of the horse and attacked, defeating the Trojans. "Beware of Greeks bearing gifts" became a popular saying, symbolizing hidden dangers, even among ancient Romans, who traced their culture's origins back to Aeneas, a Trojan prince who escaped the slaughter.

* * *

"Tara! Were you being punished for helping me? Apologies if—" Carola said, all in a rush, when she opened her door to find the Domina's body slave standing there with her two Custos standing behind her.

"I was on an errand for Domina." The girl said importantly, handing her the cloth wrapped bundle in her arms. "I bear gifts."

"As you we are not in Troy and you are not Greek, I will accept." Carola said with a smile, looking back and forth between the package and the slave.

"Open it." Tara ordered, making Carola raise an eye brow questioningly, but did as she was told, holding up a beautiful deep cerulean gown shot through with thread of gold that made it shimmer in the sun.

"My mother's wedding gown!" Carola gave a little cry of astonishment. "You went to city to bring it to me?"

"Your aunt wished you to have it, but in truth it is lesser gift." Tara said with a smile and turned, motioning the Custos to step to the side, revealing what or rather _who_ she also had been sent to fetch.

"Andrea!" Carol cried, rushing forward to embrace her body slave and friend in tearful joy.

"Calm yourself, little one." Andrea soothed, rubbing her mistress' back as she held her.

"But everything is _horrible,_ Andrea!" Carola sniffed, her face blotchy from the tears she'd already been indulging in before their arrival. She'd been shut up in the small bare room since the search for the vipers had begun hours ago and she thought she would go mad wondering what had happened with Merlonius and his plan to ask for her hand. If Darolus found out, she was terrified of what her love might do.

"Leave us." Tara commanded the Custos, stepping all of the way into the room and drawing the door closed in their faces before they could even open their mouths to protest.

Andrea led Carola to the lone piece of furniture in the room, a reclining couch, and sat down next to her, taking the blue dress from her and handing it to Tara.

"I did not believe you would grieve loss of Edgelus so." Andrea said in mock sincerity, and the jest struck home.

" _Viper_ should have immediately died from biting into evil man's foul flesh." Carola snorted back through her tears, helping to slow them, but then shuddered, "Yet it _was_ horrible... watching him die... unable to breathe..."

"Still too easy a death for monster. He is gone. Let us not speak of him again." Andrea said stoutly, handing Carola a handkerchief. "So dry eyes and tell me all about _Darolus._ "

Instead of giving her a happy topic as she'd thought, Andrea's question sent Carola into a fresh bout of tears, hiding her face in her hands.

"Did young Dixus _harm_ you, little one?" Andrea asked, growing angry, "I'll slice cock from boy's –"

"No! His brother!" Carola got out, "He inherits Edgelus' lands! Will ask father for my hand. When... when we were alone, he thought to take me against my will. If father and Uncle would not have come in when they did, he would have!"

She couldn't tell them the true depth of Merlonius' perfidy—that he had _killed_ her fiancé to steal back his birthright and wed her himself—Darol's life might depend on her silence.

"You cannot tell enslaved younger brother what the older has done." Tara said solemnly.

"He would kill him, a bond slave taking the life of a _citizen_." Andrea agreed.

"For which he would be put to death." Carola sobbed. "What am I going to do?"

"We should make offerings to household gods," Andrea advised, searching for something to give Carola hope.

" _And_ Venus, Eros and Priapus..." Tara said, tongue in cheek, teasing Carola with knowledge of what had happened between her and the handsome young gladiator, "To thank them for their _great_ blessings to niece of Dominus."

Andrea turned to Carola expectantly.

Her tears turned to a heated blush of remembrance of her time in Darol's arms.

"Was he kind?" Andrea asked, worried, taking Carola's hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. "Was he gentle with you? Did he give you pleasure?" her tone indicating she would have vengeance on him if he hadn't.

"He gave me _love_." Carola sighed, leaning her weary head on Andrea's shoulder and wondering if she would ever know such bliss as that again.

* * *

"Old friend, I am sorry to hear of the malign events of this day—I wished only to collect my new gladiators to complete our bargain and perhaps offer blessings upon the fair Carola, daughter of Callicus and niece of Dominus, before her nuptials." the handsome Nubian man said with warm sorrowful dark eyes.

"It does heart well to see you, noble Ezekias." Regulus exchanged the arm hold greeting of friendship with the other man, a fellow Lanista with a large ludus near Herculaneum.

"Has viper that took life of Edgelus been found?" Ezekias asked, "If not, I would see it done by my hand."

Ezekias was a beast master, specializing in the procuring and training of animals for the arena and the men who fought them.

"Yes—good Merlonius discovered and killed the poisonous asp." Regulus said, his relief evident.

"Was it male or female?"

"What matter is that?"

"As beast master I know much about such things. It is spawning season for Vipera Aspis. If female it should be checked to see if it had yet given birth. If it had, there could be several young still lurking in villa."

" _Dis Pater!"_ Regulus swore. "The snake has already been put to the fire!"

"Then you need to evacuate, Regulus, for the safety of all who dwell within. Return to Callicus' house in the city... or may I extend invitation to your family to return with me to my latfundia while villa Monroviatus is cleansed?"

"I would not presume—" Regulus began, but Ezekias put his hand on his friend's arm.

"It is already done! The laws of hospitality forbid me to do any less, dear friend." Ezekias insisted, "And we should leave as soon as possible, with nothing brought from here except persons—vipers seek dark and hide in storage. Even packing clothing and food could be deadly to slave and master alike."

"By Jupiter, I had not realized the extent of our predicament. Gratitude for your timely arrival! I will gather household immediately—taking care to sweep carriages and wagons before loading precious ones."

"While you make ready, I would go meet with Doctore to vet candidates." Ezekias said, nodding with a smile and exchanging another arm embrace with his host.

* * *

"Doctore?" Tyresius said from behind the closed doorway, "Apologies, but you have a visitor."

Micha looked up from where she reclined on her bed, setting aside the orange she was peeling and sighed.

"I told you I did not wish to be disturbed until time to prepare for oath." she said, clearly annoyed. She was without her armor, dressed only in a sleeveless short robe, open all the way down the front, her long slender toned arms and legs gleaming with the remnants of the oil from her earlier massage.

"It is Dixus, Micha." Tyresius told her, "I think you need to talk to him."

After a long pause she sat up and swung her legs off the bed.

"I will meet him in armory after I am dressed. Have him wait there."

"Yes, Doctore."

She heard his heavy footsteps moving away from the door and looked over to her companion in the bed.

"I must go."

"He is one of whom you spoke?" Ezekias asked, stretching out across the bed so he could run his hand down the length of her shoulder and arm.

"Yes."

"Feel him out about position. Regulus has already agreed. I would have him come with us today when we leave if he is willing." he used his hold to pull her closer, trapping her underneath him, "I would have _you_ come with us as well..." he nuzzled between her breasts and then moved lower still to run his tongue around her navel.

"Dominus needs me here to supervise his viper hunt." Micha laughed in a low earthy chuckle, pushing at his head until he looked up at her.

"I should bargain with Regulus for _you_ —you would be my queen, finest Doctore of the finest ludus in the south there to warm my bed and share pleasures every night." Ezekias said, his voice seductive and silky.

"What would wife say to that?" she asked archly. "Another queen in your little kingdom?"

"I have no wife." he scoffed, lowering his head again and kissing her smooth mound.

"So you have no motive in welcoming niece of Dominus into your home..." she said, rolling her eyes and pushing him off her to sit back up, reaching for the heavier tunic worn under her breastplate and canvas lined leather kilt.

"I give shelter in a storm to dear friends." he said, shrugging innocently.

"A storm of _snakes_ is a bad portent. The girl is trouble." Micha warned, "Already one of her suitors has met a bad end. The Fates have a match in mind for her and unless it is met, woe to all others."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Doctore asked, canting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow at Dixus as he stood at attention in front of her.

"Fighting style is too similar." Dixus said stoically, looking straight ahead, no hint of any sort of emotion showing in his face. "I need someone who will challenge me, force me to develop new strengths and strategies. My bout with Tyresius brought point home. In arena I will not always have luxury to study opponent beforehand."

"Is Aaronus in agreement with this?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It is my decision." Dixus said flatly.

Doctore huffed out a grunting breath, her mouth twisting sardonically.

"Frankly I thought this would happen sooner."

That brought Dixus' eyes to her, his forehead creasing in a frown.

"You were originally paired together because you were both the least able, weakest, smallest arrivals in the last batch of ...trainees..." she told him, pulling no punches. "You both became competent Dimachaeri and having to keep up with you has increased his wind and heart, but you have far surpassed him in pure ability. He is a good gladiator—you could be a _great_ one."

Dixus jaw tightened. Where once he would have objected and defended his friend; it was telling that today he did not.

"You have let your... _friendship_... your emotional attachment to him hold you back. You pull your punches in sparring because you do not wish to harm him. It serves neither of you well."

"Why have you not rotated us to other sparring partners before now then?" he asked her.

"After Paulus died, we almost lost Aaronus as well. Dominus and I decided that ludus would be better served if your bond could keep him from taking his own life. We knew that it would only be a matter of time before you would move on." She said matter of factly. "Aaronus is in love with you; but knows you love another. Change must occur."

"I've acted the fool." Dixus looked away, wondering how he had been so blind to what others saw so plainly. He'd let Aaronus lead him to betray Carola's trust with a drunken moment of lust that had ruined so many things.

"Who amongst us has not?" Micha said more kindly, briefly touching his forearm before resuming her more formal posture and mien. She spoke next with brisk efficiency, "How skilled is your horsemanship?"

"Very. Our latifundia had prime grazing lands for many fine horses. I rode from infancy." He said confidently. It was one of this things he missed most about his choice to enter this bondage. Slaves didn't ride, they walked.

"And you learned the bow as well?" she pressed, moving to the armament wall next to them and lifting up a Parthian bow. Smaller than the longbow used by field troops, it was meant to be used by horsemen.

"The Dominus has need of a _Sagittarius?_ " he asked, surprised. These mounter archers were rarely seen in the smaller arenas like Alexandria's and were considered more of a specialty act.

"Ezekias returns with a shipment from Nubia—great cats, mostly, though some even more exotic creatures that we have not yet seen. He wishes to have a beast hunt: games in celebration of the completion of the rebuilt arena in Pompeii." She told him. It had been damaged in an earthquake several years before. "Dominus and Ezekias have reached agreement to supply the gladiators, but need someone trusted implicitly as Sagittarius. You will protect both the men and the crowds from any unfortunate untoward mauling."

"And as a Roman, I would not turn bow on Masters." Dixus said dryly, understanding his place.

"You would have to leave the ludus; we do not have the horses or facilities here for specialized training you will need." She told him, wondering if that would change his mind or if it would be a relief.

"Where—where would I go?" Dixus asked, trying not to show how stricken he was at the idea of leaving the ludus; the idea of losing any chance to even _see_ Carola bringing a clutching pain to his chest.

"Ludus at latfundia of Ezekias near Herculaneum. He has extensive stables and his riding master was once Sagittarius in arena of Rome itself."

"Hershelius Viride? He is a legend!" Dixus said with awe. Viride had won his freedom, earning the rudius through his great success in the arena.

"Then this is something for which you would wish?" Micha asked.

Dixus let his indecision show on his face, finally looking away when Doctore' calculating gaze became too intense.

"Perhaps it would help decision to know that the House of Monroviatus travels to Herculaneum on Ezekias' invitation as well."

Dixus head snapped back to her, his eyes wide.

"Beast master informed Dominus that more vipers may infest villa. They also wish to have this house cleansed of malign energy from Edgelus' death." she said, and gave him a tiny smile. "And so Dominus and Domina decamp for Ezekias' latfundia, bringing Callicus and Carola on _his_ express invitation."

"Ezekias presses suit for niece of Domina." Dixus said, understanding her meaning, his heart throbbing painfully again. The man had an excess of everything a bridegroom would need.

"As does your _brother."_ Micha nodded.

Dixus went cold. _Merlonius?_

"He has nothing to offer for her hand," he denied. "Our House is bankrupt and landless."

"He has land and coin." Micha shook her head _. "Edgelus'_ land and coin."

The impossible revelations just kept coming. Dixus reeled from the shock of that news.

"However neither man has what is most important." Doctore said, drawing his attention back to her. "How did clever Odysseus win the fair Penelope when she had over 108 suitors vying for her hand?"

Dixus thought back to the epic poem he had learned as a child.

"The test of the bow?" he said, looking at the one in his hand. Odysseus had succeeded in stringing, drawing and then accurately firing a long bow when none of the other men could accomplish the first task.

"That was not true test, merely a ruse to give him hands on lethal weapon to kill his rivals." Doctore shook her head at him, " _Think_ , warrior. What advantage did Odysseus have over all those other suitors? The _same_ advantage you now hold."

Dixus shook his head in puzzlement; Like Odysseus, he came to queen of his heart with only the clothes on his back. He had nothing to offer her. Nothing but how he felt about her and how she...

"She _loved_ him." Darolus said, giving Micha a small hopeful smile.

"Do not lose heart, Dixus." Doctore nodded at him, pleased that he took her meaning. "Trust in Fates to bless and guide your path."

"Then I would say path leads toward Herculaneum." Dixus said, adding a bit ruefully, thinking of all that had gone wrong in his life thus far, knowing losing Carola to another would break him. "Let us hope Kindly Ones improve on their _blessings_ to Darolus Marcus Dixus."

* * *

 _I had to give Darolus his bow back!_

 _This Andrea is a bit older and worldlier than Carola, acting as a surrogate maternal figure for her after the death of her mother. She is very protective of her mistress and very distrustful of men._

 _Ezekiel and Michonne had a thing in the comics so it seemed appropriate._

 _The Romans were very superstitious on the whole, believing in Fate and portents._ _They had altars in their homes to the Lares & Penates, household protector gods and when something, (such as an invasion by snakes), went wrong, they had to be appeased with prayers & sacrifices and the house cleansed by incense and ceremonies to rededicate it to the gods._

 _Thanks so much to all who have favorited and followed this story. I don't have much time to answer individual reviews at the moment, but I do read and appreciate every one of them. It gives me a nice push to keep writing when I get stuck! Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes:_ _  
In answer to a reader question, 73 BCE was Spartacus' Gladiator Rebellion; this story is set 4 years before, in 77 BCE (remember in BCE, dates run backwards to zero.)_

" _Protection from arbitrary violence was a vivid symbol of freedom in Rome, marking the distinction between 'free' and 'slave' and thus grouping gladiators with the latter... Even Roman citizens who voluntarily chose to become gladiators were degraded to this servile legal status. To this end they were made to swear a fearful solemn oath, recounted by Petronius in the 1_ _st_ _century CE:_ "I will endure to be burned, to be bound, to be beaten and to be killed by the sword."

" _Stripped of social and cultural paraphernalia...that gives identity and status to most men, the gladiator is naked, defined only by his weapon. He is all sword. Fittingly, the Latin word for their sword—_ gladius _—was vulgarly used as slang for penis."_  
\- Lawrence, Jennifer. "Ostracized Hybrids of Rome: the Paradoxical Role of Gladiators in the Republic." _The Helicon_ , Yale Undergraduate Journal of Classics, Spring 2013.

Warning: sexually explicit pre-Carola flashback for Dixus; but we end with some Caryl lovin'!

* * *

The new Gladiators' _sacramentum gladiatorium_ oath was an important part of the initiation into the Brotherhood, and even though the coaches and wagons were already hitched for the trip to Herculaneum and Ezekiel's ludus, as Lanista, Regulus refused to forgo any of the ceremony.

Standing in the light of the sunrise, the seven men who now pledged their lives to the Ludus of Monroviatus stood facing their Dominus, Domina, Doctore and the senior gladiators. In the next row behind them stood Carola and her father, flanked by Ezekias and Merlonius, and behind them the body slaves who would be accompanying them on their trip, Andrea for Carola, Tara and Rosa for Deanna, and a Carthaginian boy, Noa, purchased at the same time as Enid/Minerva, who was training to be body slave for Regulus after the recent death of his longstanding one, a wise and patient Thracian called Horvatius.

Dixus stared straight ahead, trying to ignore all of the sets of eyes he felt on him when it was his turn to come forward and make his pledge. At his right side was the man who had been his best friend during his entire time here at the ludus. Aaronus had tried to talk to him when he came out of his meeting with Doctore, waiting in the passageway with pain filled, remorseful, moistened eyes, but Dixus pushed past him, leaving it to Micha to tell him what he'd decided, knowing if he stopped he'd have put his fists to work trying to exorcise his feelings of guilt and betrayal.

To his left in front of him were Carola and the two men who vied for her hand, all of them staring at him with various level of keen interest. He knew there would be both worry and pride in _her_ gaze, and love? Yes, he hoped there would be love there. The hours since he'd had her in his arms seemed like years and he longed to hold her again as he needed air to breathe... the loss of her touch was suffocating...

He wasn't sure what he would find in his Merlonius' gaze if he cared to look. Jealousy? Pity? They had once been close despite the difference in their ages, but after he had left home and spent several years as a Legionary in Gaul, the elder Dixus brother had hardened, changed into something harsh, cruel and calculating.

He knew Ezekias looked at him as an investment, an expensive piece of livestock for which he had traded four fine horses. Doctore had been impressed when she told him that. The going rate for a gladiator was only _two_ apparently, and had been what he paid for the other two gladiators he'd chosen, Tyresius and the red-headed giant, Avram, both of them to be trained as _Bestiarii_ , beast fighters.

A jingling noise drew his eyes to the Domina. She was holding a tintinnabulum, a life sized bronze sculpted winged phallus from which several rows of small bells were attached by chains. The sounds were equivalent to blessings on the proceedings, asking the gods to honor those present with virility and power. She met his eyes and gave him a knowing smile and a wink, so quick he almost missed it.

For the first time he wondered if she had some part in his acquisition by Ezekias. Had the original intention been to take his mind off of Carola's marriage to Edgelus? Forcing him to throw his every waking moment into the extensive training that would be necessary to learn the skills required of a Sagittarius? When _had_ they decided that he should leave the ludus? After he'd confessed his love for their niece? After Doctore had found him in her bed?

But if that was their game, they had failed. The viper's fall and subsequent evacuation of the villa meant that he was going to be in the exact same place as his love. If she called on him for pleasures, as was her right as a guest of the Lanista, he could not refuse. He felt his pulse quicken at the thought, the memories of how they had pleasured each other making him catch his breath. She was not lost to him, not yet...

Should he tell her about what had happened with Aaronus in the baths? He hated the idea of hurting her, but knew how withholding truths could poison love. If she learned of it from someone else it would be far worse. He struggled with himself, trying to understand why it had happened, if he had wanted it to, what it had meant...

Unlike Carola, he was no sexual innocent. Wealthy upper class Roman boys were expected to assert their dominant sexuality from an early age. Until he was big enough and strong enough to fight them off, he had been beaten, held down and regularly penetrated by the older boys in his boarding school in Rome.

At sixteen, his shoulders broadened out and he'd put on enough muscle through the rigorous military style physical training required by the school that he'd finally been able to turn the tables on a particularly nasty bully. He'd taken satisfaction in punishing the other boy by holding him down and fucking _him_ , but had been shocked into his first orgasm when the bully had begged him to do it _harder_. Confused, he'd gone to Merlonius. He'd been taken to a brothel his brother frequented, and had the finer points of sexual power, both through domination _and_ submission explained to him.

It was his choice to use that power by giving as well as taking. He had no heart for abusing his partners, be they slave or free, male or female. He believed in the concept of _pleasures;_ that everything about a sexual encounter should be pleasurable for all involved. Like most young virile men he had a healthy sexual appetite and because of the status of his House before its fall, he was invited to the best sex gatherings Rome offered, house parties in remote country villas outside the city where all fantasies could be indulged.

He'd been fascinated by the dynamics of orgies—usually attending ones where everyone wore half masks so you had no idea who you were fucking—could be a slave, could be a citizen, the anonymity an aphrodisiac to most. Plenty of wine and the juice of the poppy meant inhibitions were discarded along with robes and he learned what it was to give oneself over to all kinds of hands, small and soft, strong and demanding; to several mouths sliding over his body, sucking at both nipples and cock and balls all at the same time, or to be ridden hard by a soft nubile female with supple breasts while also tonguing the pussy of another riding his face, or to be balls deep in the oil slicked tight muscular ass of a beautiful man he had on all fours, holding him still from behind, pinching his stiff nipples while a woman lying under his partner fellated him until he came, shooting down her throat and tightening around Dixus' cock so hard he did the same, all of them moaning and rocking together in mutual ecstasy.

He became a total hedonist in his lost years, indulging in wine and sex to bacchanalian excess, winning a reputation as a cocksman to rival his brother's, envied by the young men of his class, desired by some of them and by most of the women, though he never had any sort of real relationship with anyone of either sex. He could talk anyone into his bed, but after felt nothing for them other than the moment's pleasure.

Eventually though, the excesses became more and more empty. He grew tired of the disconnect he felt between pleasure and emotion. He was a superb lover who had never been _in love_ with anyone.

When his brother joined the Legion, Darolus was summoned home to Herculaneum and then sent to Alexandria Minor to learn how to manage his father's business interests in the city. It was a new start and away from the friends with whom he'd indulged himself the last few years, Dixus began to long for the kind of relationship his parents had shared.

Though theirs had been an arranged marriage, as most were, they had fallen deeply in love, though a little backwards. After they married and she had borne him the required heir, Merlonius, his mother had barred her husband from her bed, expecting him to take a mistress, as most men did, but instead he set out to woo her. He succeeded, and they were very happy except for the fact that she lost four subsequent pregnancies, each time dying a little inside. His father vowed to stay out of her bed to spare her further pain, and they slept apart for two years, but gave in to passion one night. Darolus had been the happy result. Though she never again quickened, his parents had lived on thereafter blissfully in love until her death in the fire three years ago.

Devastated by the loss, his father had committed slow suicide with drink and gambling, losing their villa and latifundia and his sons' inheritance before he died.

This had all taken place just before Darolus had met Carola.

Then glib sexual connoisseur became tongue-tied love sick fool.

He reined in his natural instincts to simply seduce her, which he knew he could have done very easily, watching her sweet blush and the dilation of her pupils whenever he did something as simple as take her hand to lead her in to dinner. Instead he set out to carefully woo her, remembering his father's stories of the gentle ways he'd won his mother, with poetry and long walks, listening to her talk about her favorite things and seeing that she had them, and making sure she always felt safe and protected in his presence.

They loved with the innocent intensity of first love and when she had learned that his father's death meant the loss of everything he had, including his ability to ask for her hand, she was devastated. Darolus allowed himself one kiss, one brief unleashing of his passion for her before he left her to seek his fortune in the arena.

* * *

" _I will endure to be burned, to be bound, to be beaten and to be killed by the sword. I will bleed and die for the honor of this House."_ Dixus recited, finishing the oath, thumping his chest and raising his arm in salute to his Lanista, but his eyes strayed again to Carola, looking quickly away when he realized that she was regarding him with worry and longing.

"My new Sagittarius will be a fine addition to my stables, do you not think, my dear?' Ezekias asked her, making Carola blush to be caught looking so intently at Dixus.

"My uncle says he is a good fighter." Carol said, striving for a nonchalant tone, "Strong and with great stamina."

"And not unpleasant to the eye—he will be popular in arena and out, where he will _also_ have need of great stamina if I know women of Pompeii and handsome gladiators." Ezekias chuckled.

Carola's cheeks burned and her mouth turned down.

"Apologies, I need to learn to curb tongue in presence of innocence." Ezekias said, turning to her in chagrin, sure he had offended her delicate sensibilities.

"Gratitude." she lifted her fan and batted it front of her face, trying to cool down the jealous surge of heat aroused by the thought of any other woman touching _her_ gladiator.

"Is heat too much for you, little one?" her father asked solicitously, also turning to her with concern on his face. They had been standing for almost half an hour for the ceremonies and the temperature had risen along with the bright sun.

"A cool drink and some shade would be most welcome," she said, realizing she actually did feel a bit light headed.

"Andrea!" Callicus summoned her slave forward, "Take your mistress into the triclinium of ludus; it has been cleared, and have a cup of fruit juice brought to her at once."

"Of course, Dominus." Andrea said, supporting Carola with her hand underneath her mistress' arm and starting to lead her towards the barracks.

When he saw that something was wrong with Carola, Dixus started to take a step forward, but Aaronus put a restraining hand on his forearm. When the other man turned to glare at him he gave a small negative head shake of warning. She was not his, he had no rights.

Then Dixus saw her crumple to the ground and it didn't matter. There was chaos as the line of new gladiators in front and servants behind saw her fall, making everyone else turn to look.

Without a second thought, Dixus sprinted forward and gently lifted her into his arms.

"Take her to ludus." Dominus ordered Dixus, and then turned to Noa, "Fetch Medicus." the boy took off at a dead run.

"My cell has been cleared," Micha volunteered and Regulus nodded. She led the way with Dixus right behind her, followed by Domina, Andrea and Callicus.

When Merlonius and Ezekias started to join them, Tara and Rosa barred their way, backed up by the Custos who had been assigned to Carola, Erikos and Tobin, as well as Aaronus.

"Out of our way, slaves." Merlonius said imperiously, raising his hand as if to strike Tara.

He was stopped cold by a strong hand grasping his fist and twisting his arm behind his back in one elegant maneuver.

"I think they'll do just fine without any more help." Aaronus said, holding Merlonius stock still in his grasp. The rest of the gladiators moved to stand in a loose semicircle behind them, ready to come to their brother's aid.

"Don't just stand there—get this catamite scum off me!" Merlonius bellowed.

"You are not very good at mathematics, are you Dixus?" Ezekias sighed, calmly looking at all of the deadly well trained warriors surrounding them, then crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the two men.

"I'll have your _balls_ for this." Merlonius seethed at Aaronus, "I am a citizen! I—"

His tirade was abruptly cut off by Ezekias punching him in the face hard enough to render him unconscious.

"He was becoming tiresome." he said, shaking out his hand and grimacing.

Everyone stared at him with varying expressions of disbelief.

Aaronus let Merlonius fall to the ground in a heap.

"Well, none of _you_ could hit him." Ezekias shrugged.

* * *

Carola lay on Micha's bed, looking pale, her eyes closed, but her brow knit, not resting comfortably. Darolus knelt by the bedside, holding her hand, but when the Medicus and his supply carrying assistant came into the room he was ushered out while Micha, Andrea and Deanna stayed with her.

Dixus and Callicus stood uneasily next to one another at the closed door.

"It was just the heat... I'm sure." Regulus assured them.

"Could a viper have bitten her earlier?" Callicus asked worriedly.

"She would have felt it." Dixus denied. "And I saw no apparent bites—but I'm sure the Medicus will examine her more thoroughly." he added reassuringly.

"Gratitude for your help, gladiator." Callicus said stiffly, a bit grudgingly, looking uncomfortable to be talking to someone whose station in life had fallen so low.

"You should return to the training grounds, Dixus." Regulus told the younger man, his voice kinder.

"Yes, Dominus." Daryl said, though it was the last thing he wanted to do. As he turned to go however the door opened and Domina, Micha, the Medicus and his assistant came out.

"My child lives?" Callicus asked, his hand to his heart.

"Of course she lives; she merely received her courses unexpectedly and grew faint." she said matter of factly. "The Medicus has given her a willow tonic. She needs to sleep now, but will be fine."

Dixus sagged in relief, but also felt a pang. He knew he should have been happy that no child of his would be born a bastard, but still felt saddened there would _be_ no child.

"Yes...well... good." Callicus muttered and both he and Regulus looked embarrassed at the talk of such intimate mysterious female things.

"We will withdraw and prepare to depart as soon as she wakes." Regulus said, putting one hand on Callicus' back to move him along and then signaling Dixus with his other that he could remain.

Dixus gave him a small smile of gratitude. Deanna squeezed his arm as she left and also favored him with a warm look. Micha stood next to the door and inclined her head at it, indicating that he could go in.

Pushing open the door he saw that Andrea was sitting in the edge of the bed rubbing slow circles on Carola's abdomen as she lay curled on her side. When she saw him she motioned him closer, standing to let him take her place. She stood and watched as he removed his breastplate and set it down beside the bed, and then washed his hands and arms in the water brought by the Medicus' assistant. Then instead of sitting, he lay down behind Carola, wrapping his warmth around her as he pulled her close, his front to her back, his right hand taking up the soothing circles again with great tenderness.

Andrea watched for a minute and then satisfied he would care for her properly, she left them alone, quietly closing the door behind her and standing sentinel outside it along with Doctore.

"Is that your gladius or are you just happy to see me?" Carola asked in a rusty soft sarcastic voice laced with underlying pain, making him chuckle despite his worry.

"Hush, I'm comforting you." he chided, kissing the back of her head, his big hand spread over her abdomen continuing its slow steady caress in widening circles.

"It hurts." she confided in a small voice. She hated getting her gift of Venus' moon, it was always painful and messy and this time was even worse because it meant that there was no baby from being with him.

"I think I can help with that if you wish it." he said tentatively, his hand stilling.

"Anything." she sighed, wincing against the ache in her lower back and pelvis.

"I need to touch you... here..." he said, his hand moving lower to cup her mound through her gown. "Receiving pleasures will ease you."

She had never heard such a thing and made a skeptical noise.

"It will work." he assured her confidently. "Trust me. I know."

She stopped herself from asking him _how_ he knew that. She was not so naïve as to believe she'd been his only lover. A wave of jealousy like she'd felt hearing about all the 'hot for gladiator' women in Pompeii swept over her.

"Did you just _growl_?" he asked, chuckling again and raising his hands to her hips to start lifting her gown over them so he could begin touching her. He pushed his thigh forward, between her thighs to hold them open and ran the tips of his fingers lightly against her smooth bare softness before dipping inside to circle the hard nub primed and waiting for his touch. His other hand found her breast and cradled it, his thumb rubbing against the taut peak.

 _It shouldn't feel this good_ , she thought, bucking her ass back against his hardness as her orgasm came, sharp and quick, making her gasp and him groan as he felt her shudder against him.

It was good, but it wasn't enough.

"More?" he asked, his breath heavy against her neck, his cloth covered length cradled in the crease of her bottom, rubbing against her.

She nodded.

"I need you to say it." he ordered, tonguing her ear.

" _Help me stop hurting."_ she said with a sob of frustration.

His hands left her briefly as he loosened his minimal clothing, a canvas and leather breech-clout, and then eased inside her from behind while his fingers played over her clit again. She rocked back against him, caught up in the whirl of sensation and letting the natural high of pleasure take her over as they both came from the slow dreamy rhythmic motions of his hips pulsing up and back.

He nuzzled into her neck and she twisted back, wanting his kisses and after that, finally sated, fell asleep in his arms while the rest of the household prepared for their imminent journey.

* * *

Oh my little sweeties!

 _Tintinnabulum_ : ceremonial dick shaped bells. It's a real Ancient Roman thing, found in places like Pompeii. Google it;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Dixus starts his training to be a Sagittarius and fights his jealousy as Carola is courted by not one, but two suitors. Meanwhile she consults some experts on how to pleasure her man and tries to apply their advice with mixed results.

Sexual content warning: nonconsensual sex discussed, (not involving Carola/Darolus) as well as consensual Caryl pairing

Notes:  
 _trireme :smaller merchant ship with tree rows of oars_  
 _navis rostrata : warship with a battering ram (rostra), which was used to sink or immobilize_  
 _Ancient Roman medicine : When applied to open wounds, honey can have an antibiotic quality that helps in the healing process by staving off infection. They didn't really know why or how it worked, just that it did.  
_ _Ancient Roman Horsemanship_ _: their saddles did not have stirrups, (they weren't invented until the Middle Ages) so cavalry soldiers had to have incredibly strong legs and a secure seat to stay on their horses. Using weapons from horseback also meant that the animal had to be trained to respond to leg cues and shifts in the rider's weight so both hands could be free to wield the bow, sword or spear. (Voice commands didn't work well in the heat & noise of battle.)  
_ _Ishtar:_ _Mesopotamian love goddess worshiped with sexual rites; Romans could worship any foreign gods they wished, as long as they also kept their oaths of loyalty to the Roman ones._

* * *

" _Again!"_ the white haired bearded man barked.

Dixus felt that every part of his body on fire from his feet to the top of his head. He fought for balance, the cream white horse beneath him tossing its regal head, ears back, unsettled because it felt his seat slipping. His hands were shaking so badly the arrow he'd been trying to notch in the bow fell and bounced off his bare thigh, the sharp point slicing a line of blood as it went.

" _Futuo!"_ Dixus cursed, _feeling_ himself slipping, listing to one side like a trireme that had been hit broadsides by a navis rostrata. Tossing the bow aside he made a desperate grab for the horse's long thick mane to keep from hitting the hard sands of the training ground—again—but the man holding the long line attached to the horse's halter whistled out a command and the animal came to an abrupt sliding stop, snorting and tossing its head even more in what felt like disgust.

"Off." the older man said, his mouth set in a straight line, his brow furrowed.

Dixus slid to the ground, almost falling, his rubber legs refusing to support him, grabbing for the horse's withers to hold him up. The horse stood still, having been given the command to do so, for which his rider was immensely grateful. If it had shied back he knew his ass would be on the ground.

"Gratitude Ajax." he murmured to the animal, running his other hand along the horse's sweaty neck and black mane in apology.

The old man started taking in the line, bunching it in his hands as he walked closer, studying the man and the horse.

"First sign I've seen that you actually _trust_ him." he said in a thoughtful voice.

"I've only known him a week, Doctore Viride." Dixus sighed wearily, but with a hint of humor. It had been only seven days since he'd arrived at the ludus of Ezekias, but it had been one of the longest weeks of his life.

Viride snorted.

"You have stamina, but your legs aren't strong enough yet to both keep seat and control Ajax while you fire."

"He's a magnificent beast, Doctore, very... _powerful..."_ Dixus tried explaining that he understood the challenges of this particular animal. He was huge—at 16 hands the largest non-draft horse he had ever seen—but Ajax was not heavy boned, instead his body was muscular and sleek with a huge chest and heart. He could run all day at a ground eating canter, but could put on a burst of speed to win any race in which he was entered.

"He's the finest of Andalusians Dominus brought back from Hispaniola for use in Arena. I have trained him exceedingly well to respond to a rider _who knows what he is doing!"_

"I have been riding since before I could walk, Doctore." Dixus protested. "What I must do here goes beyond _riding_..." He looked at the horse again, "You tell me I must _trust_ this beast..."

" _Yes."_ the trainer nodded handing him the long line. "You and horse must become one!"

Dixus raised an eyebrow at the (hopefully) unintended sexual innuendo. Sometimes his past life experiences in Rome led his mind down such _wrong_ paths...

"Cool him out, then rinse off sweat and give him a rubdown with liniment again." Viride ordered.

Dixus hoped if _he'd_ get the same treatment later. He'd been up before dawn running and lifting weights to build his muscle mass and strength before target practice with the bow. After a short break for a meal he'd been in the horse ring all afternoon, trying and failing to learn how to control Ajax and shoot the bow at the same time.

"After evening meal take your bedroll to stables." Doctore ordered. "You're in his stable at night from now on."

"You want me to _sleep_ with the horse?" Dixus asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Every minute you are not in other training, you will be with him." Viride told him, his gaze challenging the younger man to question him. "And make sure you have Medicus see to that cut after you have cared for your mount." he pointed at Dixus' leg and then waved his hand to dismiss him.

"Yes, Doctore... we will become one." Dixus said smartly, locking his knees, hoping his legs would keep him upright. As he left the ring he was talking to the horse and the riding master chuckled to overhear it. "Am I to be Sagittarius or _centaur?_ " he muttered.

* * *

"This is actually more comfortable than your cell." Carola said, snuggling in close to Darolus' side in the soft hay of the ludus stables haymow.

He reached over and plucked a stalk of grass out of her hair and then smoothed his hand down her cheek, leaning in for a kiss. She reached up and held his face in her hands, kissing him back, but abruptly pulling away when a loud horsey exhale and snort sounded close by.

"It's fine." Dixus assured her, kissing her forehead. "I told Doctore I would do morning feedings since it seems that I live in stable block now. No one will be coming in until hour after sunrise."

They had been spending at least part of every night they could together since they'd arrived; Andrea, Tara and Rosa all covering for her so she could secretly go to him in his cell. She could have had him brought to her chambers for pleasures, but hadn't wanted to tip her hand to her two suitors, who were using a variety of means to court her, or her father, who was well pleased at her prospects and so had relaxed his restrictions on her. If they suspected she had no intention of marrying anyone but Darol she would be shipped off to parts unknown fast enough to make heads spin.

Dixus understood this need for secrecy, but longed for the day they could claim each other openly. It was painful to see his brother's regular visits and invitations, so far refused, to her to come to the newly reclaimed House of Dixus villa nearby in the guise of having her advice on renovations; to see her ride out with Ezekias on the lovely little mare he had gifted her with when she had missed her own back in Alexandria; to see her wearing the jewelry and gowns that seemed to arrive daily as each man tried to outdo the other. They only way he kept his sanity was that he trained to exhaustion from sun up to sundown and got to spend at least part of each night with her.

Fortunately all of the outbuildings were connected to the main villa by either covered walkways or underground passageways. Wearing a cloak of darkest indigo and sticking to the shadows she had been able to make her way to him relatively easily in the darkest hours after the rest of the villa and ludus slept and then return before first light. Tara and Rosa took turns waiting at a locked window on the lower floor to let her out and back in and Andrea made sure her bed looked occupied if anyone wanted to check. Carola felt guilty for involving them, but her need to be with Darolus outweighed it.

There with him in the sweet smelling hay she felt calmer than at any other time of the day or night. He soothed and enflamed her in equal parts. When she was with him she couldn't stop touching him, perhaps to make up for the fact that it was totally off limits to do so during the daylight hours.

Sometimes she watched him from the villa balcony above the training grounds, her heart in her throat as he fell off the giant of a horse... but he always got back on. Her love was no quitter.

"You hurt yourself again today." she said, pulling aside the blanket he'd placed over and under them so she could see his bare thigh.

"Just a scratch." he reassured her, "Only needed a few rows of Medicus' sewing needle."

She placed her small hand over it, felt the heat of a healing wound under the bandage and worried it would fester. She had seen people die from such things.

"It must be cleaned and changed regularly. Did he use a honey poultice? That will draw out the ill humors that sicken the flesh." she told him gravely.

"Yes, my lady Medicus." he grinned. He loved that she liked taking care of him so much.

Carola leaned over him and pressed her lips to the top of the bandage in a protective kiss. Her russet curls brushed over his upper leg and groin, tickling his cock into starting to rise. He shifted his hips and gave a little groan and she raised her eyes to his, in the process coming almost face to face with his burgeoning anatomy. She watched, fascinated, laying her cheek against his thigh, all that soft hair spilling over and around him. When she licked her pouting pink lips, already swollen from their kisses, he decided she was trying to kill him.

"What does that feel like?" she asked. "What it does that—when _you_ do that?"

"Feels good... unless it happens at wrong time, then it can feel embarrassing or shameful." he told her honestly, "Sometimes it has a mind of its own..." and then he said with regret, "It can rise for lust as well as love..."

"And when I'm not here? If you... if it does? Do you take it in hand?" she asked him, curious.

"When I thought you were lost to me..." he began, his voice sorrowful, the memory of that night in the baths closing his throat with fear for how she'd react to such a confession.

"But I'm not. I'm here now." she said gently, turning her face to press a kiss to the place she'd been resting her head, nuzzling in, licking up to the crease where thigh turned to hip.

"Sweetling, do you know what you're—" and then he felt her slightly chilly little nose press against the soft skin of his testicles and his abs went rigid with a swift inhalation of breath. When she kissed and sucked at them as she gently rolled them in her soft hand he was afraid he was going to come right there and then. His rigid cock slapped against his belly as if begging for relief and he moaned, loudly, wrapping one hand tightly around it to try to slow his response.

" _Take me in your mouth... please..."_ he begged, his fingers petting her hair, cupping the back of her head, urging her on.

Carola looked up at him and her eyes darkened with sexual power. She'd wanted to taste him since he'd first worshiped _her_ in this way. She kissed her way to the underside of his shaft, running her tongue over the meandering prominent vein that began at its root.

On this part of his body, his hot skin was as soft as a babe's, its taste spicy salty sweet from the remnants of his herbed oil rub down and soak in the ludus baths, his scent clean and very male.

She smiled at the grunt he made when she reached the place on the underside just before the swollen curve of the head and flicked it just as he always used his tongue on her. She felt his hips jerk up when she licked the pearl of warm fluid from the tip and his fingers tighten on her curls when she pressed an openmouthed kiss there and then engulfed the head.

* * *

Since Tara had been such a well of information about how to please him before, she had gone back to her and peppered her with questions on the proper technique for doing this. Overhearing them, Andrea and Rosa had joined in the discussion, lending their expertise as well. Their knowledge and her lack thereof showed the difference in the lives led by a slave and a Roman maiden.

All three of the slaves had been initiated into sexual practices by their masters as girls. At thirteen, Andrea's maidenhood had been sold to the highest bidder at a party and she was used by him and his friends until Carola's mother had seen her at a friend's home. The young servitor was thin, with lifeless eyes and lank blonde hair. After hearing her hostess complain that the girl was useless as a house slave after her son had finished with her and was to be sent to the copper mines the next day, she'd told the woman that she needed a quiet girl to serve as body slave to her young daughter and been gifted with Andrea.

Tara had been a bit more fortunate. Her first mistress had been a lover of women and had trained her to please her and her friends at the regular orgiastic rites of Ishtar, a foreign fertility goddess she worshipped. She also learned techniques to please male worshippers when called on to do so and had been quite popular at the religious gatherings. When her mistress died in childbirth her husband couldn't stand to be around anything or anyone who reminded him of his wife and sold off all of her slaves. In the market for a second body slave after Regulus' ludus had a particularly good year in the arena, Deanna had liked Tara's sense of humor and had offered for her.

Rosa had grown up in the House of Monroviatus, daughter of the previous Doctore and Deanna's first body slave, and had been raised alongside the two pampered sons of the household, all of them playing together as small children until the boys were sent away to boarding school when they were eight and nine and she was six. Her sexual initiation had been with the boys when they returned seven years later as teens, arrogant in the knowledge that as a slave she had to do whatever they told her. When she tried to fight back, they took what they wanted anyway.

Legally it wasn't considered rape; she was their property, but her father went to the Dominus and asked for restitution and protection for his child. Full of regret because he was fond of Rosa and her parents, Regulus bought his sons commissions in the Legion, which they had been clamoring for but their mother resisting, and they left soon thereafter, returning only just before the city fire that claimed their lives. By then Rosa's parents had both passed away and she had taken her mother's place as Domina's body slave.

Of course Carola knew none of this, only that these young women had things to teach her that would let her bring pleasures to Darolus in the ways he deserved from her. Her sexual initiation was not one filled with brutality and pain; it had been gentle and passionate with a man who loved her. All of them felt protective of her, not just because it was their duty to do so, but because she treated them like human beings, like friends. They wanted her to be happy and to have what they had not, a chance at happiness with the person she loved.

"You need to get him as wet as you can to ease his way." Tara advised, picking up one of the leather phalli she'd brought to the discussion and using it to point at Carola. "Use your own mouth waters or the oil..."

"They key is to stay relaxed, your jaw, your throat... especially if he's well endowed." Rosa said, waggling her eyebrows, "Which _he_ most definitely _is_."

Carola frowned, wondering how she knew anything about Darolus' size, feeling her jealousy spike.

"Oh sweetling, I'm sorry but he's a gladiator in training." Rosa said when she saw Carola's face, gesturing at Tara. "We've both seen it. They're all paraded before potential buyers and guests without a stitch—sometimes even... they _perform..."_

When Carola looked confused Tara held the strap-on to her own mound and mimed a man pleasuring himself.

"Wh-Why? Why would they do... _that_?" Carola squeaked, pointing at the phallus Tara held.

"You have never accompanied father to slave market. They have no choice. Buyers wish to make sure equipment works before they lay down coin."Andrea said dryly, her jaw tight. "That is how one makes best purchase of a beast, is it not? Check for soundness in performance?"

Carola shook her head in disbelief and a look of sadness and then dawning understanding passed over her face. She reached out to put her hands on Tara and Rosa and then took Andrea's hand in hers and raised it to her lips to kiss it, tears filling her eyes.

"Humblest apologies." she said quietly, "I have been terribly cruel to you all to not realize _you_ had no choice but to learn these things... to _do_ them with..."

"You ask for _love's_ sake." Andrea stopped her, pulling her in to a hug. "That makes all difference."

"To be giver of pleasures to a kind man such as yours is what we can all hope for." Rosa said reassuringly, her voice a bit wistful.

"Speak for self," Tara pouted, sticking out her tongue in a very rude gesture, "Some _prefer_ landica to cock."

Andrea released Carola and glared at Tara, but she had lightened the mood enough that they could return to helping their mistress in her quest to pleasure her man.

* * *

" _Futuo,_ _Carol!_ " Darolus cried out as she took him even deeper, more than halfway. Her hot sucking wet heat felt so fucking fantastic that he had to stop himself from overwhelming her, pulling her back as she whimpered and choked at the effort she was making to take him all in.

"I can do it!" she protested, her reddened swollen lips pouting as she reached for him, "I just have to breathe through my nose and relax my throat more."

"Sweetling, stop." Darol said, taking hold of her upper arms and pulling her up to rest her breasts on his chest. "I love that you want to do this for me, but I'm... well, I'm a _lot_ of man and you're _new_ to all this."

"I have left you wanting." she said miserably, "You didn't reach your peak. I was supposed to take you into my throat and swallow around you..."

Darol made a choking sound. In his experience _that_ was a technique that only the best trained most experienced sex slaves mastered. He would have to have a word with Tara about just exactly what she was thinking with such instruction.

"If you want to pleasure me with luscious mouth, may I show you what I like?" he said gently.

She looked mutinous, but after a few beats nodded her head up and down. He kissed her lingeringly and then set her away from him and sat up so she could watch.

"One hand cradles," he said, reaching down and cupping his balls in one hand, "the other strokes," he fisted his shaft, pulling up and over the head a few times, bring him back to full erection, giving a ragged sigh of pleasure. "If you take me in sweet mouth to here," he lowered his fist an inch or two below the head, "and stroke and fondle with hands..." he closed his eyes and let his head fall back from the erotic sensations he was creating.

He heard the rustle of the dried grasses as she moved closer. Her lips skimmed his lower hand in a light kiss and he released his hold on his sac to let her take it over. She did the same to his other hand and then wrapped her smaller hand around him, enclosing as much as she could. Raining kisses first on the taut soft skin, she then slowly licked all around the tip.

" _That's so good, what you're doing..."_ he praised her and her eyes rose to his, slitted and glittering with desire, _"So good..."_ and then her swirling heat enclosed him again.

She kept on, moving her head up and down in concert with her hand on his shaft. He couldn't help but start moving his hips in response, holding back the need to plunge deeper. He cupped the side of her face in one hand and held her hair back out of the way with the other so he could watch her pleasure him with such passionate determination.

 _Gods she was beautiful._

The tingle started at the base of his balls as they tightened, starting to rise as she continued to suckle and stroke, he was getting close, his chest heaving, abs flexing, dancing on the edge of bliss.

" _You should...I'm going to..."_ he warned, but she just closed her eyes and hummed, the vibration taking him over the edge, crying out and flooding her sweet mouth with his seed, feeling her working to suck and swallow with each pulse of his cock as he babbled out her name along with words of love and nonsense.

Carola nuzzled in, laying the side of her head on his hip, feeling the way he still throbbed in her hands and against her tongue, his breathing erratic as he came back down from the height of pleasure. His hand still cupped the back of her head, his fingers sifting gently through her curls. When he came back to himself he urged her back up onto his chest so he could hold her, wanting to kiss her and look into her eyes to make sure she was all right with what she had done.

" _Gratitude."_ she said softly, her eyes smiling a soft blue.

"It is I who should give you gratitude, dearest one." Darolus smiled, holding her chin and lightly brushing it with his thumb.

"You _protect me_ , even in this." she more earnestly than he expected, her face reflecting the sadness she had felt earlier when talking to the three slave women, "I have learned that most men do not do so. They take what they want without care for how much pain they cause the one they use."

"I would rather die than hurt you." he said, the love in his voice making her heart ache.

"I know." she said, raising her hand to cup his cheek and look deeply into his eyes. "I love you."

"I know." he grinned, a dimple appearing in his cheek under her hand as his chin jutted out a bit arrogantly, teasing her.

"You are a wicked, wicked man!" she said haughtily, pushing him back into their bed of hay and reaching for her gown, "Hour grows late...cock crows soon with dawn."

"Stay sweetling— _my_ cock crows _sooner_..." he growled seductively, growing hard again already. It was always like this between them. The first time he came it would take the edge off, but he had to have her at least twice each night, so lusty was his desire for her.

Carola looked down at him and saw he was indeed rising to the occasion.

"Perhaps I could tarry a _bit longer..."_

" _Longer_ , did you say?" he grinned and she giggled back, tossing her gown aside.

She was almost caught by the rising sun, barely making it back to the villa before her Aunt came to her chambers to call her to break the fast.

The sound of the trumpet at the gates announcing an arrival barely registered with Andrea chiding her on the danger she courted with the nightly forays the whole time she worked to comb all the bits of hay out of her mistress' curls while Carola just yawned and smiled a very satisfied smile.

* * *

 _Yes, they are riding high on their secret romance, but a new arrival will change everything, revealing hidden motives and bringing a dangerous new foe to the story..._


	9. Chapter 9

_The guests at the House of Ezekias discuss an important visitor's arrival and the brothers Dixus have an illuminating confrontation._

Notes:  
Tribune: any of various military and public officials in ancient Rome

Praetor: ancient Roman magistrate dealing with legal issues

Legatus Legionis: leader of the entire Legion, usually a senator

Primus Pilus: literally "First File"; commanding centurion of the first cohort & senior centurion of the entire Legion. Service in this position also allowed entry into the Equestrian class upon retirement.

Roman mile = .915 modern miles

* * *

Carola slid into her chair at the table, late for morning meal, earning her a silent reprimand from both her father and aunt. She had followed the slave bringing a rolled scroll to the master of the House, realizing this must be why the trumpets had sounded earlier. Today they were dining al fresco on one of the larger balconies, the weather having turned cooler in the mornings making it pleasant, with fresh breezes carrying the salt scent of the sea from several miles away.

"News from Rome!" Ezekias said, unrolling the dispatch that had just arrived with the courier. He quickly perused the document and frowned, letting it curl back up before raising his eyes to the gathered group.

"Is it bad news, Ezekias?" Deanna asked in concern, putting down her cup of tea.

Ezekias seemed to need to consider her question before responding.

"Surprising news." he replied, "We are to be honored with the presence of a representative of the Senate for the opening of the arena at Pompeii."

"A representative?' Regulus asked conversationally. "A Praetor? A Tribune?"

"No. A _Legate..._ one who was born in Pompeii, earned fame as a Legionary commander by greatly increasing our territories in Pontus and who now returns in glory..." Ezekiel recounted.

Merlonius stiffened, his scowl growing deeper with each word. Deanna and Regulus also looked worried.

"A son of Pompeii who has risen so high brings blessings on occasion." said Batiatus, an up and coming Lanista from near Capua, visiting on a buying trip.

"Tell me, Regulus, did you ever have occasion to meet Legate Sejanus Neganus, Commander of the Legion of Blood?" Merlonius asked, looking off the balcony to the men and horses training in the yard. After a long pause he looked back at the others and grimaced. "I see by the look on your faces that you have." Merlonius said, his voice sour.

Regulus nodded unhappily. He had known him in Rome where they'd been schoolfellows, but definitely _not_ friends. His previous encounters with Neganus, which he had shared with his wife, had been extremely unpleasant.

"Neganus is not a man who takes defeat well." Regulus intoned. "When I knew him in school, he was almost fanatical about winning, whether in debate or physical contest."

"He has only grown more so with time." Merlonius nodded.

"And how do _you_ know him, Merlonius?" Batiatus asked, curious.

"He was my Legatus Legionis... in Pontus." Merlonius said, his jaw tight. "I was Primus Pilus of the first cohort."

Carola was surprised. She knew that Darolus' brother had served in the Legion, but had no idea he had risen to such a prominent position there.

"The decimated Legion..." Ezekiel said, shaking his head in sympathy.

Everyone knew the story of the harshest of punishments meted out by Neganus to his command after a humiliating defeat early in the conflict. Ten percent of the Roman soldiers were beaten to death by their fellow soldiers wielding clubs to atone for the loss of the battle.

"He had every tenth man _... killed_..." Carola said with soft horror, for the first time feeling something more than distrust for Darolus' brother. As Primus Pilus he was the leader of the most honored cohort in the Legion, the elite soldiers, and first among the Centurions of the other cohorts. He would have felt responsible for whatever failure had caused the imposition of the decimation; he had to give the order to strike down his own men.

"To insure those who survived would never make same mistakes again." Merlonius nodded.

"That has always seemed like a waste of good manpower to me." Ezekias said sagely, shaking his head in disgust.

"We are of one mind." Merlonius agreed, his voice tight with controlled anger. "They were honorable men who deserved a better fate... a better death..."

"I'm... I'm sorry for your losses." Carola said with great sympathy, causing Merlonius to glare at her suspiciously. She met his eyes and when he saw she was sincere he looked briefly confused before nodding in acknowledgement of the sentiment.

"Did the dispatch say how soon we are to welcome the Legate?" Regulus asked, trying to draw the conversation away from the sad topic. The man was going to arrive, despite the lack of enthusiasm his visit engendered.

Ezekias unrolled the scroll and continued reading.

"It was sent from Rome two weeks ago and relayed through Pompeii yesterday." he told them, "It gives his route as stopping in Alexandria first to—oh my—this is _most_ unfortunate..."

"What?" Regulus asked.

"It seems that he planned to break his journey at _your_ ludus, Regulus. He mentions that you went to school together and since he is in market for gladiators to represent him in upcoming games he thought he would patronize your establishment."

"Doctore Micha has permission to bargain when I am not present." Regulus said with confidence, "I trust her judgment implicitly. She knows which are for sale and which are to be held in reserve."

Carola found herself wondering which group Dixus' friend Aaronus fell into. She'd have to tell him the news tonight when she saw him.

"Then his intention was to come here to buy horses." Ezekias continued, "If he left Rome two weeks ago and stayed at least overnight in Alexandria, he should be here today or tomorrow."

" _Today?"_ Carol gasped _, if he came_ _today_ _she might not be able to sneak out_ _tonight,_ _not with all of the extra soldiers and slaves that would be sure to accompany them!_ Then realizing that all eyes had turned to her, she swallowed and blundered on, "but that's such short notice—chambers must be prepared—a banquet arranged, so many things—"

"Thoughts worthy of a Domina to be." Ezekias said with an approving twinkle in his eye. "I assure you dear girl, my people are more than up to the task." he smiled reassuringly, but then stood, "Apologies, I shall need to meet with Kitchens and House to make ready for our distinguished visitor."

"Of course." Deanna said, giving Carola an approving smile and inclining her head in agreement, "Let us know if we may be of any help."

"Gratitude, madam." Ezekias said and bowed before he swept out of the room.

"I must return to my duties as well." Merlonius announced, also rising, "I have a Latfundia to rebuild." he turned to Carola and took her hand in his, raising it to his lips to brush a kiss to her palm, "One that is also in great need of a worthy Domina."

Carola let the flush of anger in her cheeks be taken as a shy blush, keeping her head down to keep her tongue silent.

* * *

 _The girl was taking too long to win._ Merlonius grumbled to himself as he made his way to the stable block to retrieve his horse. The House slave at the door had been put out when he'd refused to wait and have the animal tacked up and brought to him, but Merlonius preferred to do it himself, a remnant of his years in the military.

He didn't trust anyone else to correctly prepare his mount... well, he had once, but Legate Sejanus Neganus had taken that away from him with one brutal command. He could still see the stoic acceptance on his steward's face, hear his hoarse intoning of the ritual words, " _I give my life for the glory of Rome,"_ before he watched Hector be beaten to death. Fucking Rome. No amount of innocent blood would ever appease the cold unfeeling state with minions like Neganus to do its bidding.

With the Legate's arrival imminent he needed to have Carola's father's lands and coin all but secured before he could continue to extract his revenge. He could just force the issue by taking her against her will and letting them be discovered in flagrante delicto, but despite what she thought of him, he wasn't a rapist. What he needed was leverage, something to sway her to choose him, and as he walked into the barn, he thought he knew exactly how to get it.

Dixus looked up from trimming the big horse's feet to see what had caused Ajax to give a shuddering breath and move side to side uneasily. Setting down the hoof he was holding carefully he stood up and patted the stallion's neck soothingly.

"That's a fine animal." Merlonius said in a friendly tone as he looked Ajax over.

Dixus frowned, gripping the curved hoof knife in his hand like a weapon, but kept his silence.

"From Andalucía, if I have my wits about me." Merlonius continued, staring at both Dixus and the horse. "A fine piece of horse flesh indeed. What is he called?"

His eyes narrowed, Dixus knew better than to open his mouth. His brother was probably just looking for a chance to abuse him further.

"You may speak, slave." Merlonius said with mocking graciousness, but when Darolus still didn't respond, he stepped closer, his lips to the younger man's ear, "I wish to break words with my _brother_."

At that surprising statement, Dixus' took a step back and gave an incredulous look. His brother had disavowed their relationship the second he'd set foot in Regulus' ludus, going through with what he had called his "ridiculous plan."

Gritting his teeth, Dixus ignored the request and went back to grooming his horse, leaning into its side and making a clucking noise to get him to lift his foot.

Merlonius crossed his arms and watched in silence as Dixus completed his task. When he finished and stood he froze and Merle grinned, exchanging a look, both of them hearing the chatter of girlish voices outside the stable door.

"I don't care what Father says, I want to go riding today!" Carola said stubbornly.

"And he wants you to rest in preparation for arrival of Legate—and besides that Dominus Ezekias is too busy with preparations to go with you. It wouldn't do if you came upon his party unescorted as they came from Alexandria!" Andrea scolded, in what appeared to be a losing argument.

" _Fine!_ I'll ask Doctore Viride to assign me an escort." Carola said, and then added slyly, "Perhaps one of the men in training needs to breeze his mount along the beach. Maybe that _big_ one—Ajax?"

At that Andrea and she both laughed, but whatever they said next was lost as they moved further away to find the Doctore.

"So it's _Ajax_. He's a fine stallion" Merlonius grinned in satisfaction, but he was looking at Dixus bare chest and muscular arms, not at the horse. "The girl knows her beasts—looks like he could go all day—or all _night_..."

Dixus stiffened only slightly, but enough for his brother to know he'd hit his mark.

" _Is her pussy as sweet as the rest of her?"_ Merlonius asked in a low mocking growl, licking his lips lasciviously. _"I can't wait to find out."_

Dixus had his brother shoved against the stall wall with the lethal sharp edge of the hoof knife at his neck before he even took time to think about it.

"Let me guess, touch her and I die? Gods save me from young fools in love." Merlonius sighed with a chuckle, but then his voice took on a totally serious tone of caring admonishment. "You've ruined your life for this girl, little brother, and if you get her with child by fucking her behind her father's back, you'll take her down with you."

The complete change of Merlonius' demeanor bewildered Dixus and he shoved him back again.

"Why are you acting like you give a shit about either one of us?" he blurted, "I'm a slave and she's a woman, both of us property to be bought and sold."

"Maybe I'm thinking of buying you as a wedding gift for her." Merlonius mocked, "You know I'm always happy to share."

" _Asshole."_ Dixus spat, shoving him back again, angry at the reminder that was his brother, the very one who had shown him the ropes in Rome, seeing that he was invited to all the best house parties, and that they had indeed shared more than one lover while in attendance.

But never someone that either of them truly cared about.

"Apologies. I know how much you love her. Truly." Merlonius said, all pretense of teasing gone.

"What do you want from me?" Dixus searched his brother's face.

"I need your help." Merle said, again surprising Dixus with the intense seriousness of the request.

"Help? From a _slave_?" Dixus grunted.

"Help from _my brother._ "

"Why would you need my help? From where I'm living, you have everything." Dixus said bitterly. His brother had exactly what he needed to bring suit for Carola and he had nothing.

"I don't have _her_. She will never marry me despite what her father says because she's in love with _you._ "

"Then you should eliminate me and be done with it." Dixus said, "Or simply bide your time. Callicus is sure I'll die in the arena so you will only have to wait until after the dedication."

"If you die you know she'll follow you to Hades... And I _need_ her alive to move forward with my plans."

The idea that if he died Carola would take her own life shocked Darolus until he realized that he would do the same, after he killed whoever had harmed her. With a grudging grunt he released Merlonius and took a step back.

"I assume it is her lands and coin that drive your need?" he asked, raising his hand to his mouth and chewing on the already raw looking cuticle of his thumb.

"She is a pretty little piece with what I imagine is a most lickable landica, but you are welcome to it and her." Merle said matter of factly, rubbing his throat, and then lifting his hand to examine it, searching for any evidence that Dixus had cut him. "All I need is the power and rank the acquisition of her estates will afford me."

"You want me to convince her to marry you."

"Yes. And after it is done, I will buy out your contract from Ezekias."

"You really _are_ buying me as a wedding gift for her?" Dixus gave a reluctant snort of a laugh at the absurdity of the idea.

"Can you think of one better?"Merlonius shrugged, "At the end of the contract if the two of you have provided me with an heir for the House of Dixus, I will consider the bargain fulfilled and grant you both your freedom."

"An _heir_?"

"I cannot get a woman with child." Merlonius admitted, tight lipped, but shame showed in his usually cool blue eyes. "A wound in Pontus. I rise, but no seed finds its mark." According to the many Medicus he'd consulted, the sword's shallow slice had damaged the connection between his testicles and cock, scar tissue blocking sperm but not seminal fluid. He still had function, but had lost fertility. Something he had tested with a veritable harem of young healthy fertile slaves who had previously easily conceived and borne.

"Why now? Why couldn't you have come to me with this before I signed my life away?"

"I had just as much nothing as you back then—I needed to regain our holdings from that fat bastard Edgelus before I could move." Merlonius told him, his voice dripping with contempt when he said his supposed friend's name.

"I never could understand why you befriended that _mingo_ drinker."

"He was but a means to an end, little brother." Merlonius smirked.

"As am I, and Carol." Darolus accused, "What are you really after, brother? Without knowing your end game, how can I believe you will keep your side of the bargain? That you won't just eliminate us as I assume you did your so-called friend?"

"My _end game_ is having power over a man who thinks nothing of casually snuffing out a child's life for the sake of balancing his own business ledgers, a man who revels in torture and corrupting the innocent, a commander who put a hundred of my honorable fighting men to the _fustuarium_ because he lost one fucking square _mile_ of territory..."

"Legatus Sejanus Neganus." Dixus breathed, astounded, forgetting himself and putting his hand on his brother's arm. " _You_ were part of the Legion of Blood? Why did I not know this?"

"Because I was trying to protect my baby brother from the stench of death I carried." Merlonius replied with a grimace, turning his arm so he was gripping Darolus' arm just as tightly in a formal greeting between soldiers. "Neganus is coming here, possibly as soon as today. I need the betrothal in place before then, brother. Will you help me?"

"I will need to talk to her... _alone.._." Dixus said, finding it hard to believe he was actually considering this insane idea.

"I will speak to Doctore Viride; I think your girl was correct: Ajax could use a good run along the beach." Merlonius said with a calculating grin. "And I'll see to it that her Curio are kept occupied."

"She may not wish to accept bargain." Dixus cautioned.

"She will when she realizes she has no other choice if she wishes you to _live_." Merlonius said, and then his tone turned mocking again, walking over and taking hold of Ajax's halter to look in the horse's eye, "You are _shit_ as a Sagittarius, little brother; I've yet to see you fire one arrow to target while riding this beast..."

And then smirking, he turned on his heel and headed back out the stable door.

* * *

 _Decimation was a real thing:_ "Under such a sentence, a body of troops would be divided into sections of 10 men. One soldier from each group would be chosen at random, usually through a lottery. The unlucky infantryman would then to be beaten to death by his comrades. The sentences were carried out immediately regardless of the victim's rank, reputation or even involvement in the transgression in question. The fatal blows were typically with clubs — a practice the Romans called _fustuarium_ _."_

"In 71 BCE, the legendary Marcus Licinius Crassus famously ordered part of his legion decimated after it failed to subdue the outlaw Spartacus and his rebel army." _/2014/02/26/no-safety-in-numbers-a-brief-history-of-decimation/_

 _Negan fits in kind of perfectly with ancient Rome, doesn't he?_

 _How do we feel about Merlonius now? Should Darolus trust him? Will he be able to keep his promises?_

 _Thanks for reading, following & favoriting! Special shout out to fangirl8494, CLADD & hopelesslydevotedsvu for all their encouragement on every chapter of this one. I appreciate hearing from you more than I can say._


	10. Chapter 10

Darolus tries to find a way to present Merlonius' plan to Carola as they spend some alone time together. And yes, some of it is naked alone time.

Explicit sexual Carylness.

* * *

"He told them to leave us _alone_ ; that we didn't need witnesses when sharing pleasures!" Carola said, blushing, sounding scandalized, while urging her palomino mare, Artemis, into a canter.

Dixus gave Ajax the cue to follow, chasing after her. He had wondered how his brother had managed to keep her two Custos at bay. They were standing guard at the entrance to the secluded cove about a half a mile away from where she and he rode their horses alone the edge of the surf, ordered to do so by Doctore.

"This must be a popular trysting spot if even Doctore Viride knows about it." Dixus said, reining in his mount to match her speed and smiling at her sweet embarrassment. "Though I'm surprised your Father agreed to let you go riding today."

"It helped that the whole household is in an uproar because of Legate's visit..." she slowed to a trot and then walk, "There's something that I need to tell you, Darol."

"Oh?"

"He stopped off at Uncle's ludus first, to make purchase. He might have chosen Aaronus or one of your other friends." she said, looking at him sadly.

"It is a possibility we all knew... hoping we never had to face each other in the Arena... but that is life of gladiators. We do our master's bidding, as does any slave." Darol said stoically. His ambivalence about Aaronus hit him full force then. He certainly didn't want the man dead, but he still hated how the guilt over what had happened between them, even after he'd declared his love for Carola, weighed on him. With what he had to ask her to do today though, it was no time to rock the boat with such a revelation. He needed her total trust if he was going to help his brother.

 _Futuo!_ Had he really decided that, then? That he trusted Merlonius' word enough to risk both their futures on the plan?

He felt her hand touch his arm, drawing his attention back to her flushed face, full of concern.

"It is warm; we should cool the horses in the surf and then head for the shade of the tree line to rest and take refreshments before returning." he said with efficient practicality.

" _Rest?_ Is that what we're calling it now?" Carola asked and pulling her mare to a stop she gave him a seductive smile. The beautiful golden horse danced to the side, her tail twitching, and gave a squealing whiny, answered by a loud almost screaming one from Ajax.

Dixus suddenly had a thousand pounds of very excited stallion on his hands, literally champing at the bit to get to Carola's mare.

" _Shit! Get off her! Now!"_ Dixus yelled at her, seeing the confused look leave her face as she saw the huge erection the big horse was sporting.

Carola practically leapt off the mare into the surf, going under. Sputtering, she was pulled back up by Darolus who lifted and carried her away from the beach. He didn't stop until they reached the tree line and even then didn't set her on her feet until he knew she was breathing well.

"Artie wasn't in heat this morning!" Carola said, upset. She knew the signs of a mare coming onto estrus and hers had exhibited none of them. She also knew how dangerous it was to ride a mare in that state around a stud.

"Sometimes they are on the edge of it and a mare simply gets pulled into it by just being around a stallion—if Doctore didn't see it I don't expect you to have." Dixus told her. "She's young as well; this is probably her first time."

"Then I hope it's as wonderful as mine was." Carola said as they watched the two horses do a mating dance as old as time _. "Gods..."_ she said, feeling a wave of heat pass over her as she looked at the long jutting member of the cream colored horse bumping against its belly as he sniffed her horse's arousal. She winced with empathy when Ajax nipped at Artie's rump, then laughed as her little mare got snippy and kicked out and whirled on him, teeth snapping.

"She's got spirit." Darolus drawled as he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

Carol felt the warmth of his body at her back, her wet clothes making her start to feel chilly in the shade of the trees. When he felt her shiver he urged her forward, more into the sun and she welcomed its warm rays on her skin. Even more welcome was the feel of his warm lips on her nape.

"Keep watching them." he ordered, raising his hands to the fibulae brooches fastening her gown and opening them so he could tug the sodden cloth down to her waist, where her belt held it in place. Her nipples were already tight from her chill and ready for his touch. She sighed, relaxing in his arms as he kissed her neck, but then he felt her gasp and tense and lifted his head just as he closed his hands over her pert breasts.

The mare had stopped fighting, giving into to her fate. She was holding her tail to the side, her back legs in a broad stance, her head lowered, breathing heavily as the stallion nuzzled her back with his long nose and neck in what seemed like a caress. Then all at once he reared up, his front legs bracing against her hips, holding her in place and prodding against her opening. When he bucked his hips forward in penetration she squealed and tried to pull away, but he was ruthless, his long neck snaking out and his teeth latching on to her neck to hold her still. Then all the fight went out of her and she gave a low groaning whinny as he filled her completely.

" _My gods..."_ Carola swallowed, in awe of the power displayed by the animals.

"Do you want that, my love?" Darol asked, his agile fingers circling her breasts, his wet cloth covered erection riding the cleft of her ass, "To be taken like that?"

She wanted it so much she could barely breathe.

"See how she responds to him?" Darol asked, now rolling her taut nipples between his fingers. As the stud pounded away Carola saw that the mare was arching up her back and pushing back with each stroke, not simply accepting, but participating.

One hand left her breast and moved to unfasten her belt so he could finish stripping away her clothes and then found her soft and quivering mound.

With an explosive groan, the stallion arched forward, pouring himself into his mate and after a last few weak thrusts, he released his grip on her neck and pulled out, still half hard, and returned to all fours, snorting and tossing his head. The mare stood still with her head down, her sides heaving until Ajax came up beside her, his body tight against her side, twining their necks together. He whinnied in triumph and then they took off, running down the beach together.

"Did watching them make you as wet as I am hard?" Darol asked and then gave a groaning chuckle as his fingers found the sweet slick answer.

Looking around them Darol saw what he was looking for, a tree that was half fallen over, the canopy above it clear so the sunlight came through. He lifted her up and carried her to the smooth barked trunk that lay at hip height, almost horizontal.

"Grab onto the tree with both hands." he instructed and then he lowered her hands until she was bent forward, her perfect peach of an ass high in the air. Quickly removing his wet tunic and clout, he knelt behind her and ran his lips all over her with soft kisses until she was squirming back against him. He had her widen her stance and then held her open, moving underneath to find her clit and tongued it until it was swollen and tight. Then he just licked, drawing on her deeply, spreading her wider and using his strong tongue to plunge inside her pussy as deep as he could go before using the slickness to move back and rim her smaller opening, then pushed his tongue inside there too, making her moan. He used his index finger to slowly press inside her pussy at the same time and she shuddered at the gentle double penetration.

" _It feels so good—right there too—can you? Like I did for you..."_ she gasped.

Darol lifted his mouth from her but kept his finger where it was and she gave a little whimper of protest.

"You want me back there too, greedy girl?" he asked, and she pushed back against him. Laughing, he removed his finger and shifted, standing to replace it with his cock, hissing at how tight and wet she was. He slid in easily and gave her a few slow shallow thrusts until he plunged in, balls deep.

" _Gods, yes, Darol!"_ she cried, tightening even more around him, holding him deep inside.

"Both or _just_ here?" he asked, sliding his wet finger over her small puckered opening in a careful caress.

" _Both."_ she groaned, going up on her tip toes to try and force the issue. His hand on her breast moved to her abdomen to give her more support as she teetered forward.

"Push back against my finger as I push in, sweetling." he instructed and then started to press in through the tight ring of muscle with just his fingertip. When she gave a sharp cry of pain he immediately withdrew.

"It's too much." he said, leaning over her and smoothing his hand down her spine in apology and then slid it over and around her hip to her stroke her still engorged clit.

"No oil to make way easy as for you." she sighed, sounding frustrated, but when he felt her pussy tighten around him and heard her moan as he played with her, he had a thought.

"I may have something just as good." he told her and began a slow rhythmic thrusting. Just before he was about to come he pulled out and shot right onto the cleft of her ass before plunging back into her pussy, still hard. Using the spunk as lubricant he tried the other passage again, circling first and then easing his finger in slowly.

"Relax—remember push _back_ against it." he urged, "When the burn fades it should start to feel good."

He felt her struggle to obey, but ever so slowly, as he eased in with patient pressure she began to open. He rewarded her by starting up the movement of his hips again in slow languorous thrusts. Leaning forward just a bit more he slid his other hand to her mound and circled her puffy clit above his pistoning cock.

" _It... it's... so good...more..."_ she gasped, bombarded with sexual sensations, her head spinning, holding onto the tree for dear life.

" _More."_ he panted and leaned over and closed his teeth over her nape, not biting down hard enough to draw blood, but holding her there with a sharp snap of pain, just as Ajax had done to her mare.

With a startled cry she bucked back against him and exploded in ecstasy, screaming and tightening so hard on his cock and finger that he saw black spots behind his eyes as he hit a second wave in his ongoing orgasm, his cock jerking inside her and then fell back wards when his legs gave out, struggling to land them safely on the soft sands, still inside her as she lay on top of him.

Every _time_. She wrung him out like this every single fucking time. He wasn't even sure if men could _have_ multiple orgasms, but that had sure _felt_ like one.

"You are _my_ stallion." she sighed and then giggled, the shaking of her body still so tight around him making him groan with aftershocks. He held her to keep her still, enjoying the feel of her plush ass pressed against his hips and breasts plastered to his arms as he finally softened enough to slip free of her.

" _Again."_ she pouted when she felt him leave her.

" _Mercy,_ my goddess." he pleaded, only half in jest. "I'm not used to doing this night _and_ day _..." any more..._ he added silently to himself. This was the third time they'd had sex in the last twelve hours, and that wasn't counting when she'd gone down on him beforehand in the haymow. He wasn't as young as he used to be and his sweetling was wearing him out.

Sighing, she sat up and pushed her sweaty hair back off her red cheeked face and looked around, squinting against the sun's brightness.

"We should catch the horses." she said, seeing that they had found a patch of salt grass at the tree line and were contentedly grazing.

"They're fine." he said, moving around so he was cradling her back against him.

"Doctore will be cross with us—I do not think he meant them to breed." she said with another sigh.

"Nor does your father, _us._ " Dixus said dryly.

"I would love to have your child." Carola told him, turning back to face him and raising her hand to his cheek, her expression wistful.

"What if I told you that could be possible?" he asked her, taking her hand in his. "That after a time of hardship we could have our child and perhaps we could both be free."

"It is a lovely dream, my love." she said, resting her head back against his chest.

"Merlonius broke words with me earlier today."

Carola sat up and looked back at him in surprise. She knew that the elder brother had disowned the younger when he had sold himself into slavery.

Darolus' face was set in a contemplative but determined look.

"He called me brother and told me of his plans for our regained House."

"He wishes you to be free? To return to help him run your House?" she cried excitedly, her hands gripping his biceps.

"In a way... yes... that is what it may _become_."

"I don't understand."

"He has a plan... and needs control of _your_ House lands and coin to meet purpose."

"When you and I marry you will become my father's heir, his son _in law_." Carola reminded him, "You may merge your land with Merlonius' if you wish."

"That is not bargain he seeks. He needs control of your House _now_. He also needs an heir, to carry on House name."

"And he presumes to get it on _me_?" she asked indignantly, pushing back away from him and kneeling to face him. _"Never."_

"He cannot sire a child, but that must not be known." Darolus said, sitting up straighter, and they both knew why. Male infertility was a loss of manhood and so status to run a House.

"Then how... wait _... he_ will marry me, but then orders _you_ to plant seed in me to grow his heir?" she asked incredulously, "You act as hired _stud_?" she yelled, pointing at the horses down the beach.

"I know how it sounds—"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Carola rose and started gathering up the wet clothes, trying to shake the sand out of them, her anger shown in her short quick movements and refusal to look at him.

"Carol, we have to at least consider this." Darolus pleaded, standing and trying to help her with the garments, resulting in a tug of war over his tunic. She finally released it and it snapped back, splattering him with salty wet sand. He patiently shook it out and draped it over the broken tree to dry and then took the others from her and hung them up on low branches as well.

"You would turn over _our_ child to _him_?" Carola asked after a few minutes of silence watching as he worked, "Allow him to claim y _our_ babe as his?"

"It would have you as mother," Darolus said. "I would be free of the Arena and he promises _we_ would be together in all but name."

She stared at him, unsure how he could be so sure the brother who had abandoned him to slavery would keep his word.

"What's to keep him from taking me to his bed regardless of any bargain, as is his conjugal right when I take wedding vow? Or selling you back to ludus once I have delivered heir?"

"His word as a Roman." Darolus said, staring back, his mouth tight.

"I do not trust him." She said resolutely, "And neither should you."

"And if this is the only way we have of ever being together?" he asked, barely controlling his fear and frustration, "Would you choose Ezekias instead? Share _his_ bed, give _him_ children while he has right to send me to Arena to die and be rid of rival for your love?"

" _No."_ Carola cried out at that scenario and her hand flew to her heart.

Dixus came closer, putting his hands on her shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Please my love, think about what my brother is offering us." Darolus urged. "I wish things weren't how they are, but reality must be faced. As property I have no rights... you have choice in this only because father indulges you... Merlonius needs your decision before the Legatus arrives."

" _So soon?"_ she gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she stared up at him.

He nodded and then his right hand moved to cup her cheek, waiting for her answer.

A tear spilled over as she struggled, but finally dipped her chin in agreement.

Darolus let out the breath he'd been holding.

" _If he hurts you I'll kill him."_ Carola said fiercely and threw her arms around his neck.

" _I'm_ meant to say that, my little warrior." Dixus grinned in approval, gathering her close and kissing her tenderly.

Carola gripped his damp mane of hair and deepened the kiss, twining one long slender leg around his thigh.

" _Again."_ She breathed against his lips, nipping at the full lower one, _"Please."_ It was not an order from mistress to slave, it was a desire to make love as equals; to share it with the person each trusted most in this world.

As they lowered to the sand, he hoped he had not betrayed that trust with this bargain.

* * *

In ancient Rome, any children born into a state sanctioned marriage are the legal offspring of the two people in the marriage, regardless of who was the father genetically. At that time of course they wouldn't have been able to determine who the father was if the woman had been having regular relations with both her husband and (an)other(s) unless the child looked markedly _un_ like the husband. In cases like Merlonius' infertility, a "pinch hitter" preferably a brother or close cousin to keep the bloodlines intact, would be asked to secretly provide an heir.

For Merlonius' plan to work, he would have to take Carol & Darol's first child as his (if it was not male, that could cause further complications). Darolus is willing to accept this as the price for his freedom to be with Carola. He will act as uncle to his child and still be part of its life, but can never claim it as his own.

Thanks for reading;-)


	11. Chapter 11

_Darolus does his best to protect Carola; Merlonius wheels and deals and Legatus Neganus arrives, complicating matters even further._

* * *

"What's this?" Carol asked when Darolus pressed a silver dagger with an unusual handle into her open hand as she tested the dryness of their garments hanging on the branches.

"I want you to know how to defend yourself." he told her, his handsome face cold now, and serious.

"Against your brother?" she asked warily.

"Against him or anyone else who would seek to harm you." Darolus nodded.

"I'm too small... too weak..." she protested, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered how Merlonius had pressed her against the wall of his chambers, how Edgelus had tormented her under the noses of her own family.

"Am I not smaller and weaker than Tyresius?" Darol challenged, "Did I not defeat him in open battle?"

"I am a woman." she scoffed.

"Does Doctore Micha have cock and balls?" He reminded her. "The only difference between you and gladiator Micha is that she had to _learn_ to _fight or die._ " he loomed over her, his eyes glittering menacingly, grabbing the wrist of the hand that held the knife, "I cannot be with you every minute of every day. Neither can your Custos. Will you not fight for _your_ life? Fight to stay alive for _us_? For our future?"

Carola stared up at him, the truth of his words frightening her. She thought of the stories that Andrea, Tara and Rosa had told her. If she couldn't stop them, men would take what they wanted from her and leave her nothing. Could she learn to be more like Micha, like Daryl, fight through her fear and learn to be strong? All her life she had pushed against the restraints Roman society sought to impose upon her, asserting her independence whenever possible, but she realized she had bought into the worst lie, that as a woman she was helpless without a man. Father, uncle, and husband-to-be all wanted to control her and use her for their own ends.

Yet here was the man who loved her _best_ trying to help her survive _without_ him. A wave of love for him almost brought her to her knees. She could do this.

"I will do this. Teach me." Carola said, holding her chin up high, "I wish to be a gladiator too."

Darolus' eyes shone with pride and moved his hands to show her how to properly hold her new lethal little weapon.

* * *

"You will not announce it until I return." Merlonius requested, giving Callicus a squinting serious look as he made his mark on the contract scroll with his heavy signet ring.

"And why not? My daughter has given her consent, has she not?" Callicus asked, sounding puzzled.

"You are guests in the home of another suitor; it would not be proper."

"I would not expect you to hew so closely to Code of Hospitality, Merlonius Dixus." the older man now sounded a bit suspicious, "Nor be so generous in settlement you are giving your—"

"I have my reasons." Merlonius interrupted. "You will not breathe a word of this while I am gone. Do I have your promise?"

"Yes, of course." Callicus nodded, bowing. "May I say that I welcome news that our Houses will finally be joined in this way?"

"We shall see if rest of Carola's family feels as you do when I return in three days." Merlonius said, his mouth twisting into a strained smile.

"What is task which takes you away so suddenly?"

"Livestock... for my latifundia... an important acquisition that cannot be postponed." Merlonius said, all business.

"I see." Carola's father nodded, though he really did not. Was that not what a farm manager was for? Perhaps Merlonius did not yet trust the staff left behind by Edgelus.

"I will wish you good journey, then." Callicus said, bowing again. "May you be blessed by Mercury himself in your travels."

"Gratitude." Merlonius returned the formal bow and then swept out of the room, hoping the old fool could keep his mouth shut as promised.

* * *

Merlonius was waiting for them in the stables when she and Darolus returned from their ride and impromptu knife training session along the beach. They rode double on Ajax and led the mare, Artemis, with the Custos far behind. The stallion had tried to attack the geldings that the guards rode to keep them away from his mate when they had left the beach cove.

After explaining to Doctore Viride what had happened, the trainer just shook his head, told them " _the heart wants what the heart wants"_ and had two grooms take the pair to be untacked, bathed and turned out into one of the paddocks together.

"Dominus Merlonius of House Dixus waits to speak to you both inside." Viride told them when Dixus wondered why his usual tasks in caring for his horse were being denied him. Doctore didn't look thrilled about having his space invaded by Roman nobles, nor by the fact that his star pupil had taken the entire morning off from training to share pleasures with one, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"So, have you come to a decision?" Merlonius asked.

"We will take your bargain." Darolus said, nodding, his arm around Carola's shoulders.

"I need to hear it from her."

"To spare the man I love, I will marry one I loathe." Carola said disdainfully, her lip curling in distaste.

Instead of being angry as she expected, Merlonius laughed uproariously, obviously amused by her defiant spirit.

"Know this: you hurt Darolus?" Carola said, her voice deceptively calm, her hand moving to the hilt of her silver dagger in a sheath at her belt drawing his eyes to it, "I will cut your throat in your sleep."

"I do not doubt it, my lady." he nodded, bowing to her. "Now you will hear my stipulations: I must away for three days. In that time you must not yet reveal that you have chosen to marry."

"I don't understand..." Darolus said, frowning hard. He'd have thought his brother would want to shout it to the heavens that Carol had chosen him over any other suitor. _He_ would.

"If Ezekias makes offer, you will refuse." Merlonius instructed Carola.

"And tell him what? If I may not tell him I have chosen you, what do I tell him?"

"Tell him the truth." Merlonius shrugged. "That you love another."

"Knowing that, how can you wish to take me as your bride?" she asked with a plaintive sigh.

"I do what I must to return honor to my House –to _our_ House." Merlonius said, his mouth tight and eyes hard. Then he turned and took a step closer to his brother.

Darolus stood straighter, his hold on Carola's free hand tightening. She leaned into his side, almost as if she was trying to protect him; stop him from attacking the man to whom she had just pledged herself.

"When the Legate arrives..." Merlonius began, his shrewd eyes darting back and forth between them, "As much as possible, stay away from each other. Do not give him any hint that there is something between you. If he sees... how you... _are_ with each other, he will use it against us all."

"Why?" Carola asked, unsure why such a grand personage as a Legate would care about a minor noble's daughter and a gladiator.

"He is the cruelest of men, one who enjoys nothing more than inflicting every kind of pain imaginable on anyone unlucky enough to be in his presence." Merlonius told them, his face stony, "It isn't enough for him to break body; he breaks mind... heart... soul..." his eyes clouded with remembrance and anger.

"He hurt you." Carola said with sudden understanding, "When he made you kill your men." she reached out and touched his forearm in sympathy, but he flinched back and glared at her and then gestured to Darolus.

"Save your simpering looks for _this_ one should Neganus decide he wants him for pleasures." Merlonius said cynically, "He has insatiable taste for prime gladiator ass as much as he does for pussy."

That made Carola gasp and look up at Darolus in fear. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, kissing the top of her head. He wished he could say something to reassure her, but they both knew if the Legate demanded him, he had no right to refuse a guest of his Dominus.

"I will try not to draw notice." was all Darolus could say, his jaw tight.

Merlonius snorted in disbelief.

"At each gathering we attended in Rome you always drew every eye, brother. Men and women _fought_ for the chance to fuck you—I almost hated you for that—except I got to enjoy the overflow." he chuckled lasciviously.

Carola's eyes went wide and she stiffened. She knew he had lived in Rome for a few years after completing his schooling; how many lovers _had_ he taken there? Could he really be happy with a sexually inexperienced girl like her?

"Does she even know?" Merlonius asked in a smug wheedling tone, "Who you were—how _popular_ you were at orgy there—before father summoned you to this backwater?"

"None of that matters now." Darolus said, a flush of anger and embarrassment tightening his throat, pushing guilty thoughts of the ludus baths away.

"You're a one women man now." Merlonius said skeptically, his eyes narrowing.

"I love her." Darolus replied firmly, his thumb rubbing soothingly over Carola's knuckles, sensing her agitation, "I am _hers_."

"Once purchase is made, quite literally." his brother chuckled, rubbing his hands together and smirking at Carola. "After the nuptials, you'll have him all to yourself."

At the reminder of their bargain and the reality of her betrothal to the _brother_ of the man she loved, Carol slumped against him, turning to rest the side of her face against his strong warm bicep.

"You look weary, Carola." Merlonius observed, "As much as you hate to be parted from him, my dear, you must leave your gladiator now and return to the villa lest anyone grow suspicious you have dallied in the stables pleasuring _both_ brothers Dixus."

Carola raised her head to glare at him but Darolus forestalled whatever she was going to say by moving her behind him protectively as he advanced on Merlonius, ready to punish him for the implied insult.

The trumpet sounded, announcing the arrival of visitors and Merlonius swore.

" _Futuo_ —I wanted to be gone before they arrived."

"There is a second gate through the olive groves at the rear of the property—we bring the horses through there returning from the high pastures." Darolus said. There was rich grazing land on the foothills of Vesuvius.

"Gratitude." Merlonius nodded, "I will return in three days—remember what I said—the legate is one of the most dangerous men in the Republic. If you draw his attention he will take from you anything— _everything_ —you treasure."

"Go quickly to the villa—our secret path—hurry." Darolus begged Carola, holding her close and giving her a brief but tender kiss.

" _I love you."_ she whispered and paused, reluctant to leave him, but the deadly serious look on both men's faces forced her to do as he asked.

"You're going to kill him?" Darolus asked after she left, following Merlonius to his horse's stall and watching as he tacked up the big blood red stallion. The other man didn't speak until he was done and took the horse out of the large box stall.

"I'm going to do worse." Merlonius pledged, "I'm going to take away who he is."

With that cryptic promise he led the horse to the doors at the far end of the walkway between the two rows of stalls and mounted, riding swiftly for the gate through the groves.

* * *

"I welcome you to my House, Legate Neganus." Ezekias said, bowing graciously to the tall imposing man dressed in light battle armor who had just dismounted from a magnificent coal black stallion.

From his vantage point in the hay mow of the stable block Darolus looked out through an opening in the shuttered windows, able to hear everything that was being said in the yard. Doctore Viride and his staff stood waiting in the stable doorway ready to offer assistance when summoned.

The Legate handed the reins off to his Steward and the huge horse danced back, blowing out a heavy breath and rolling its eyes so that the whites showed. It was covered in sweat and white lather, indicating that it had been ridden extremely hard for a prolonged period. The other horses, both the ones ridden by his Centurions and the ones pulling his wagons looked equally done in.

Ezekias, Viride and Darolus' eyes all narrowed in immediate dislike. A man who sacrificed the needs of his beasts to his own selfish desire for speed when there was no need for it was not one to be respected.

"Doctore Viride, see to it that the Legate's animals are cared for." Ezekias said, a little more sharply than he intended. The trainer and House groom slaves immediately came forward.

"Gratitude, Dominus Ezekias." Neganus flashed him a bored smile, removing his helmet and unwinding his neck scarf to use it to wipe the sweat from his face before glancing back at the people and horses behind them as if he'd forgotten they were there. "I hope to purchase better stock from you than these lazy beasts; I had expected to make arrival from Alexandria before sun was at mid-day, but Myrmidon and I had to temper our pace." He took a step back and patted the stallion's sweaty neck, the loud slap of his hand making the Steward holding the horse flinch. He turned his head away revealing that the left half of his face had been burned severely sometime in the past and was covered in pinkish red scar tissue.

Darolus thought about what his brother had told them and wondered what horror the Steward had suffered at his master's hands.

"He is a fine animal, Legatus." Ezekias said diplomatically when the horse laid its ears back and tried to bite the thin scarred man who was struggling to keep him still. The horse had excellent confirmation, but its temperament left a lot to be desired.

"He is finest horse flesh in Rome." the Legate said as if that was a foregone conclusion. "And I hear you breed finest in _this_ region, just as Lanista Regulus Monroviatus has finest gladiators in his ludus."

"I am gratified, as will be Regulus that you found it so." Ezekias said. The other Lanista waited inside with the rest of the household and guests. They would have a formal welcome for the Legate in the triclinium at evening meal. Proper decorum insisted that he be given a chance to bathe, rest and receive any other hospitality desired before his official reception.

"I made good use of my time there." the Legate said, pursing his lips in remembrance and giving a throaty chuckle, "I quite enjoyed my _negotiations_ with his unusual and exotic Doctore."

Ezekias nodded stiffly and clamped his jaws shut, fighting the urge to bristle at the mention of Micha. Though she was technically an employee, not a slave, having received her rudius and freedom after her glorious days in the Arena, she was still a woman and not a Roman citizen. If Neganus wanted her, she could not refuse him without consequences.

"She guided me in my perusal of his stock quite well; helped me put them through their paces." Neganus smirked, his all too obvious double entendre grating. And just in case anyone missed his meaning he added, "Why buy a gladiator who cannot fuck as well as he fights, don't you agree, Dominus Ezekias?"

"A wise policy, Legatus." Ezekias nodded, his face carefully blanked.

"I wish to keep my new favorite with me in my chambers—will that be a problem?" Neganus asked before turning and waving a summoning hand to the Centurions guarding the large barred wagon at the back.

"Not at all. You have the east wing of the villa at your disposal. There are rooms for your entire travelling party of you so wish. There are open cells in the ludus and room in the Custos barracks as well, should you choose to use them." Ezekias told him. If the arrogant ass wanted to keep a dangerous gladiator in his chambers as a fuck toy, it wasn't his problem. The doors to that wing locked from _both_ sides.

"Excellent! I can see that hospitality has not fallen by the wayside here in hinterlands as I had been warned by my friends in Rome. You do me honor, Dominus Ezekias, _gratitude_." he said and bowed slightly at the waist, just enough not to be insulting, but barely.

Two Centurions came forward, each holding one of the arms of a man in chains, his head down, bruises evident on his well muscled but lean body, his gladiator clout his only clothing. One of the soldiers handed the Legate a long club and Ezekias eyes widened, realizing that it was the same implement as was used in a fustuarium, the instrument of death in Decimation, made even worse by the addition of small metal spikes pounded into the surface of the thicker end and the brown crusted blood on its surface.

" _Fucking sick bastard."_ Dixus murmured to himself when he saw the club. What kind of a monster carried around a reminder of the cold blooded murder of his own men? _The same kind who would order it done,_ he sighed, answering his own question.

"Meet Lucilla—my darling girl—she's been with me since Pontus." Neganus said with good humor, swinging the malign club in an arc above his head before lowering it rest on his shoulder.

Ezekias stared, unsure of what to do at first, but then he bowed to the club as if meeting a lady.

" _Stay out of his way, my love and keep knife near."_ Darolus sent the whispered words aloft, sickened at the thought that she would be sleeping in the same villa as the Legate. It was too dangerous now for her to come to him at night.

"I would have him bathed and seen to by your Medicus before he is brought to my chambers." Neganus ordered, "Get the stink of the road off of him."

Ezekias nodded in silent agreement, sending Noa to begin preparations.

Crossing to the man in chains the Legate, with surprising gentleness, took hold of his short curls and lifted his head so his face was visible. There was a bruise on his jaw and his lower lip was swollen, but he was instantly recognizable to the man watching from the stables.

"They called him Aaronus, but I have renamed him Hylas: _"We are not the first mortals to see beauty in what is beautiful. No, even_ _Hercules_ _loved a boy—charming Hylas, whose hair hung down in curls."_ he quoted, leaning close and kissing his new slave's forehead tenderly and winding his fingers through his curls.

" _Oh, my old friend..."_ Dixus sighed painfully.

* * *

 _AN_ : I had a question about the character's ages. Though the average life span in ancient Rome is usually given as 35, (making 17 middle age!) if you were wealthy and lived past the dangerous childhood period from birth to ten, you could live to be in your 50s. Like Romeo & Juliet, the truest portrayal of Carola & Darolus would be that they were teens, but I've aged them up to make more sense to modern readers.

This version of Daryl is 23, having spent four years in Rome after school, age 18-21, before returning to Alexandria, spending a year leaning the business and meeting Carola before becoming a gladiator in training.

This version of Carol is a sheltered Roman maiden, about 18 years old, over protected as the virgin daughter of a wealthy House. She is not the kick ass mature woman who has been through an abusive marriage and the walker apocalypse to harden her shell. Her first true defiance to the paternalistic dominance of her father is acting on her love for Darolus. In this chapter we see him encourage her to learn self defense and start to embrace the woman we know she can become, even threatening Merlonius in my version of the deleted scene from S3.

Of course nothing good can come of Neganus choosing Aaronus/Hylas as his new lover and then showing up on this particular House's doorstep. He likes having power over other strong men. Taking a gladiator as his catamite is a power trip as much as it is anything sexually gratifying for him. I see hints of this in the things he does and says to both Rick (the infamous "I just slid my dick down your throat" line) and Daryl's torture. He also loves to play mind games. Treating Aaronus with both gentleness and brutality—never letting him know which he will get—is a tried and true way to break someone down.

Source of Neganus' quotation: In Greek mythology After Heracles killed Theiodamas in battle, he took on his son Hylas as arms bearer and taught him to be a warrior. The poet Theocritus (about 300 BCE) wrote about the love between Heracles and Hylas: "We are not the first mortals to see beauty in what is beautiful. No, even Amphitryon's bronze-hearted son, who defeated the savage Nemean lion, loved a boy—charming Hylas, whose hair hung down in curls. And like a father with a dear son he taught him all the things which had made him a mighty man, and famous." Source: _The World History of Male Love: Greek Mythology_.


	12. Chapter 12

_Carola and Darolus do their best to not draw Legatus Neganus' attention, but circumstances work against them._

Jupiter Hospitalis is a god of hospitality.

* * *

The group sitting on the balcony was there to observe the training sessions for the upcoming Pompeii games. Ezekias and the Legate stood at the edge of the balcony while the other guests either sat or stood around the two tiers of chairs arrayed behind them. Carola sat tensely watching as Darolus led Ajax into the ring and walked him through the pattern that had been arranged there for this session. She could see Doctore Viride calling instructions from the closed gateway and Darolus nodding in reply, but couldn't hear the words being exchanged.

"It will be good to have this all settled, won't it dear?" When her Aunt sat down beside her and took her hand, giving her a reassuring smile, Carola bit the inside of her lip to keep from screaming.

"All your mother ever wanted for you was to make a good marriage, dear one." Deanna soothed, seeing the tension on her niece's face. "To be content with your place and your children as she was never able to be."

"Because she could not produce a _son_ who survived infancy." Carola said in a quiet angry voice. Whatever love there could have been in her parent's arranged marriage had withered and died as each subsequent male child did.

"She had _you_... and she loved you." Deanna said, squeezing her hand and looking over at Callicus who was deep in discussion with Regulus and Batiatus. "As does your father."

"I am a burden. A bargaining chip." Carol said, unable to control her bitterness. "Chattel to be married off for best price or parcel of land."

"You are a beautiful, strong and intelligent young woman..." Deanna said, and then leaned close to whisper into Carola's ear very softly, _"...who knows that things are not always as simple as they may seem."_

Carola startled back, wondering if her aunt had gotten wind of the deception that the brothers Dixus were planning, but Deanna held her hand tightly, keeping her close.

"Always remember, sweetling, not matter what you may think, your uncle and I have your best interests at heart." She said and her gaze drifted to the man and horse in the ring.

From her high vantage point Carola watched Darolus searching the balcony until he found her, a slight smile breaking across his lips, but she dared not make any sort of signal to him in return.

" _Both of yours."_ Deanna added under her breath.

* * *

"Do you have any of that Andalusian stud's get for sale, Ezekias?" the Legatus asked as they watched the big cream colored horse now being put through his paces. He was being jumped over a variety of obstacles such as pits, fence enclosures and low walls, which would appear in the Arena during the beast show, learning their height and breadth. There was no telling which he would have to maneuver around or over to protect the other gladiators and crowd from the beasts.

"Ajax is newly acquired and in training for games." Ezekias paused, hesitating to admit there had been one oversight, but knew it wasn't a secret he could keep and was probably already much discussed in the House, "He did cover one mare, but it was not a planned breeding..."

"He jumped an enclosure fence to fuck _inferior_ stock?" Neganus sniffed in disdain.

"No, she is a mare of my finest bloodlines, presented as gift to Lady Carola, who did not know she was in season when she went riding. Her... _companion_ rode the stallion. It was quite out of their control."

"I see." Neganus said, seeming to lose interest in the topic, turning back to the training ring, his eyes now intent on the man working with the horse, "And the Sagittarius?"

"Also recently acquired; he is from House Monroviatus." Ezekias explained. Again, he was sure the Legate knew all of this already, and was testing him, but wasn't sure why.

"Ha! You spirited him away before I had a chance at him, Lanista Ezekias!" Neganus said petulantly.

"He had prior experience with both horse flesh and bow; I could not pass him up. As you know, it takes many weeks to develop a bond between horse and rider. As my Doctore is so fond of saying, a Sagittarius becomes one with his mount. For them to be ready for Pompeii I had to have him sooner rather than later to begin training."

"And in this training phase, no one else ever rides—what the beast's name? Ajax?—but _this_ slave?"

"That... would defeat the purpose of the training." Ezekias said slowly.

"What punishment did slave receive for endangering life of one of your guests?" Neganus asked, still affecting the bored tone, but there was a cruel gleam of expectation in his eyes that he couldn't hide.

"Darolus saw that she came to no harm." Ezekiel said carefully, "No punishment was necessary."

Young Dixus had knelt at his feet after the incident, recounting it to Doctore Viride and him, willing to accept whatever consequences he had incurred for the error, but was adamant he'd done what he had to protect Carola.

"Isn't that her _Custos'_ task? To protect their mistress?"

"They followed from a distance, but did not deem it necessary to intervene and told us that Darolus acted correctly." Ezekiel said somewhat defensively.

"You should take more care. A _powerful_ stallion should not be left alone with ripe _filly_ of such _fine_ breeding." Neganus said, his gaze swiveling from the young gladiator over to where Carola and her aunt sat in deep discussion.

And there it was. The question without questioning; the insult without insulting. All implication without direct accusation. Why would a man courting a maiden noble woman let her go riding with a virile beautiful gladiator?

"As I said, Darolus acted _correctly_ at all times." Ezekias said, making _his_ point clear: I understand what you're getting at and I dismiss it.

Neganus looked skeptical, his mouth turning down into a little dismissive frown before turning back to stare at the man and horse again.

"How much?"

"Stallion is not for sale..." Ezekias said, with a shake of his head. "...until after games in Pompeii. When he proves himself there it will increase his value and give me profit for investment."

"Same for Sagittarius, I suppose?" Neganus sighed and before Ezekias could reply, he waved his hand dismissively, but his eyes were hot with desire. "I suppose I will have to make due with guest privileges until then."

"I am sorry, Legatus." Ezekias said immediately, "Darolus is in training and cannot be released for pleasures."

" _What did you just say?"_ Neganus asked incredulously. The idea that anyone would deny him _anything_ was almost impossible for him to fathom.

His look of surprise and angry disbelief drew all eyes on the balcony to him.

"Apologies, but that is strict policy of this ludus, Legate." Ezekias said resolutely. "I have many other handsome stock for you to choose from, but those who are destined for Pompeii are sequestered and enjoined against practice—it weakens them, draining their virile essence."

" _My_ cock up _his_ ass will not—" Neganus began hotly.

"Acting as catamite steals power needed for success in battle." Ezekiel interrupted, shaking his head. "I have found much to be gained in maintaining this as policy in _my_ ludus."

The implied criticism of the Legate's behavior with his own gladiators was clear.

A vein pulsed in the Legate's temple and his narrowed eyes maintained their glare on Ezekias, but the other man didn't fold.

"Shall I choose or would you prefer to browse the selection available?" Ezekias asked, raising a hand to summon forward one of his House slaves.

"Perhaps later." Neganus said in clipped tones and then looked back down at Darolus and the stallion.

"As you wish." Ezekias replied, bowing graciously and waving off the slave.

Neganus' eyes returned to look at Carola, noting the look of relief on her face before she masked it and then he left Ezekias' side to join Regulus and the other men.

* * *

" _Mistress!"_ Andrea's anxious voice at her ear pulled Carola out of her fitful sleep.

She'd been dreaming of Darolus, but as she lay beneath him, his hands holding her's to the bed, fingers intertwined, joined in the most intimate of embraces, his face had faded and been replaced by his brother's, the self-satisfied smirk and eyes of almost but not quite the same blue mocking her...

It felt like she'd just laid her head on the pillow, but when she opened her eyes, she saw the moon high in the sky through the open window.

"What's wrong?" Carola asked. For the second day and night in a row she'd been ordered by her father to stay in her chambers, even taking her meals there. She worried that he'd gotten wind of her time alone with Darolus at the beach and was punishing her for it, but he didn't give that or any other reason for the sequester.

"You need to come with me." Andrea said, and Carola saw she was holding her travelling gown and dark blue cloak. "It isn't safe here anymore."

"What? Why?"

Andrea motioned anxiously for her to slip on her gown, cloak and sandals, which Carola did as they spoke.

"It's the Legatus. He and the some of the other guests and his men have been in the east wing with many of the slaves... since Lanista Ezekias denied him pleasures with the Pompeii gladiators..."

Carola looked confused. Why would they lock themselves away with...

"They've been having an _orgy_?" Carola's eyes went wide. _"For two whole days and nights?_ Does my father know? My uncle? _"_

"Yes, your father told me to stay out of sight and lock myself in here with you."

"Is Tara with my aunt?" Carola asked fearfullly.

Andrea looked away rather than answering.

" _They took her?"_

"And Rosa." Andrea said miserably, "They had no choice."

Carola's eyes filled with tears. The Legate had been seething after Ezekias' surprising insistence on banning pleasures for Darolus and the other gladiators who were training for Pompeii. In retaliation he'd debauch as many of the rest of the slaves as he could. He could even injure or kill them in the process and would merely have to pay proper compensation to the owners for loss of property.

"You think they will come here? To get _you_?" People in the household might have mentioned the beautiful blonde slave who served Carola to him.

"No— _you_! His men were instructed to bring you to him—he will use you in revenge for Ezekias' refusal to release Darolus and the others to him."

"The gods will curse him!" Carola was shocked; for the Legate to do such a thing went against every law of hospitality that there was.

"Men such as Neganus care little for the laws of either gods or men." Andrea said bitterly. She took hold of Carola's hand and led her through the sitting room and out onto the balcony where Darolus stood waiting. When he saw them he stepped out of the shadows and his bronzed arms opened to welcome her.

"My love!" Carola exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, enfolded in his strong embrace, "You should not be here!"

"The boy, Noa, heard Neganus issue orders about you and came to warn me." Darolus said, holding her close. "Doctore Viride is waiting at the stables with the horses ready to take you to my brother's latifundia. You'll be safe there."

"But Tara? Rosa?" Carol asked, pulling back to look up at him, her heart breaking for her friends.

"Noa said they are still alive, but I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do for them now." Darolus said gently, "You must away or same fate will befall you."

Carola's expressive face showed how she fought that truth, but eventually it fell and she nodded.

"Come with me." she asked.

"I cannot. Without Ezekias' permission I cannot leave House estates upon penalty of death. I would be considered a runaway slave—worse—a gladiator who broke his oath." Darolus reminded her.

They heard the lock step march of Centurions on the steps coming up to the hallway that lead to her chambers.

"We must go now!" Darolus said and led the women to the edge of the balcony.

When she looked over the side Carola saw that both of the Bestiarii from House Monroviatus, Tyresius and Abram waited below. When Darolus lowered each of the women over the side they were caught below by the big men and set down onto the ground. Darolus climbed down after, jumping the last six feet instead of being caught, landing in a crouch. He stood, took Carola's hand and turned, heading for the stables, but a line of Centurions in full battle armor, sword and shields up, blocked their way.

"Now what do we have here?" Neganus drawled mockingly as he stepped out from between the two soldiers in the middle of the line, lifting the spiked club he held on his shoulder to point it directly at Carola and Darolus.

* * *

Um yeah. So that happened.

Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Legate Neganus places his pawns on the board and begins to play. This is a rough one.

Warning: explicit sexual language; nonconsensual M/F and M/M sexual contact/torture. Discussion of rape. Minor character death.

Notes _: Priapus:_ Roman god of sexual excess and good fortune; usually depicted in a state of erection.

* * *

Even though outnumbered ten to one, Darolus, Tyresius and Abram had tried to stop Neganus' soldiers from taking Carola and Andrea. It hadn't been a fair fight, the gladiators armed with only wooden practice swords, the ludus' lethal weaponry and protective armor locked up tight in the armory, and the Centurions were fully armored carrying sword and shield. Tyresius had been badly wounded with a sword strike to the bone on his bicep and the men holding Darol had to knock him unconscious before he stopped trying to get back to Carola.

She'd been taken to the bedroom of a large guest chamber in the east wing of the villa. She had no idea where Andrea or Darolus and his friends were. Guilt gripped her throat as she saw the agony on the Nubian gladiator's face as his life's blood gushed from his arm after the battle, the red headed Celt trying to staunch the flow, yelling for the Medicus. It was her fault that Tyresius had been hurt, that Darolus and Andrea had also been taken trying to save her.

She sat in a chair in the middle of the room feeling helpless, _hopeless_ remembering the lustful gaze with which the Legate had swept them _all_ when he finally had them captive. If men as strong and brave as Darolus couldn't stand against Neganus, what could _she_ do? She brought her legs together tightly so she could feel the small silver knife Darol had given her on the beach. She wore it secreted against her inner thigh, in a sheath that was also a gift from him. Could she be strong enough to use it? To wound or kill someone or even take her own life to stop Neganus from using her against those she loved?

"What's so special about this one?" one of the two Centurions who had been left to guard her said to the other, looking Carola up and down with a predatory stare. She had no idea what had happened to her personal Custos who had been standing guard outside her chamber doors and feared the worst if they had tried to keep Neganus' soldiers from entering. Two more lives she was responsible for...

"Maiden daughter of a minor local House." the other one said, sounding bored.

"A _maiden_?" the first man's lips curled into a smile, "Looks ripe and juicy enough to be... _plucked..._ " He sheathed his sword, set down his shield and then he reached down, cupped his balls, adjusted himself and took a step towards her.

"The _Legate's_ to be plucked, not ours." the second one cautioned, halting the other in his tracks. "Besides, haven't you gotten your fill of pussy _yet_?"

"After it's been passed through guests and upper ranks first it's so used it's half dead." the first man griped, his eyes fixed on Carola, "Wouldn't you like something _fresh_ for a change?"

Carola closed her eyes in horror. The Legate had allowed his entire _Legion_ to use the slaves of the household? If they survived, would Tara and Rosa and perhaps now even Andrea ever be the same?

"It is death to defy Legate." the second said, shaking his head, "Remember Pontus. We may not have been there ourselves, but we _are_ Legion of Blood."

The sound of the lock turning in the outer door of the suite of rooms made her guards stiffen. The one who had been making noise about raping her grabbed up his sword and shield and snapped to attention.

" _You'll have your chance when he's done with her."_ the second guard said in a low voice.

" _If she's still alive."_ the first grumbled and sighed.

Then both were as still and quiet as statues when Legatus Neganus strode into the room.

"Leave us." the Legate ordered.

The Centurions brought their sword hands to their chests and then thrust them out in salute before turning on their heels and leaving the room.

Neganus pulled up another chair and sat directly opposite from Carola. He frowned at her sympathetically and then reached down and carefully took her hands in his.

Carola didn't resist, but neither did she return the grip nor open her eyes.

"I am so glad we were able to rescue you from clutches of your kidnappers, my dear." he said with what sounded like complete sincerity. "We believe they intended to use you as a shield to breach House walls and then hold you for ransom, perhaps demand release of their brethren for your safe return."

The notion was so ridiculous that she huffed out a disbelieving breath. She knew that he was coming for her himself and that's why he'd been in the courtyard.

"Who knows what terrors you were spared at hands of such depraved beasts." he raised her hands to his lips and pressed a long kiss to her knuckles, "Those who love you would never forgive me if I allowed you to come to harm." then his lips moved to her inner wrist.

Carola tried to pull her hands from his, but his grip tightened.

"You need to be protected." he said, and she grimaced as she felt his tongue sweep out, running along the tender inner bend of her forearm to elbow.

"So soft... so sweet..." he murmured and then without warning he turned his head, nuzzling in to find her left breast, closing his mouth over the peak and sucking down on it through her gown with a groan.

" _Stop!"_ Outraged, Carola twisted against him, trying to use her elbows to dislodge him, but he held her wrists in a painfully tight grip, pulling them apart so her chest was exposed to his indecent explorations. When she continued to fight him, arching away from him, he bit down on the swell of her breast where it was exposed at the V of her gown and she cried out in pain. He soothed the bite with his tongue, but then sucked down hard, deliberately leaving an angry red mark along with the imprint of his teeth on the fair skin of her visible cleavage.

"Did _he_ mark you anywhere else? Your rough gladiator lover?" Neganus purred, licking his way up her neck to her jaw and then to her ear, "Did he do _this_?" he licked over the marks there that still remained from Edgelus' attack.

Carola made an inarticulate noise of outrage, turning her head away from his growing excitement.

"Does he make you scream when he bends you over and stems your tiny rose so hard you see stars while it is yet day?" he whispered harshly, his breathing quicker, sticking the tip of his tongue in her ear in a rude mimicry of the act he was describing.

Carola refused to answer, her revulsion at his words and actions making her skin crawl.

Neganus brought her wrists together so he could hold them in one of his large ones and grasped her chin to force her to look at him and then took her mouth in a punishing kiss.

" _Did_ your Sagittarius lover Darolus _mark_ your tender flesh and cause you any _pain_?" he asked again.

Knowing it was dangerous to let the Legate know anything about the truth of her relationship with Darol she bit her tongue and still didn't speak.

" _Tell_ _me the truth_ or I will have your maid killed." he threatened, his grip on her chin bruising, and she had no doubt he would carry through with the threat.

" _H_ e would _never_ hurt me." she said softly, her eyes filled with angry defiant tears.

"I say this only to protect you, girl." Neganus said, relaxing and kissing her brow gently. "You are a daughter of a noble Roman House. He is a trained killer—a beast barely civilized—such men have loyalty only to their ludus brothers. You should not lie down with beasts."

His totally contradictory actions—lying about a false abduction plot, using her body like it belonged to him and physically hurting her—and then accusing the man who loved her of being a monster for doing the same was the behavior of a mad man. Was he truly insane? Or was he was doing it deliberately to keep her off balance; toying with her...

She looked up at him with wounded eyes.

"You think he loves you." he said, shaking his head at her pityingly. "I see I shall have to show you _truth_." And then he stood, pulling her up along with him.

* * *

The triclinium of the east wing was a large square room intended for guest banquets. It boasted fine colorful mosaics on the floor depicting all sorts of local fish, vegetables and other foods fit for a feast. At the Legate's order, it had been stripped of its table and chairs and furnished instead with Kline couches, piles of pillows and a variety of odd looking devices that Carola had never seen before. An altar to Priapus stood at one end of the room, heaped with offerings of gold trinkets and wineskins. A few dissipated looking people, some nude, some clothed, reclined on the couches and pillows at the edges of the room, a few drinking wine or engaged in a variety of sexual acts, but a central space had been cleared and most attention in the room was focused there.

Carola gave a little cry of remorse when she realized what they were looking at so avidly.

Aaronus had been strung up, his arms stretched to each side and bound by shackled wrists above his head, suspended from a horizontal bar attached to chains run through metal rings imbedded in the ceiling, his legs the same, secured to the floor by shackles around his ankles. His well-muscled nude body was gleaming with a thin coat of oil, his biceps bulging, and his jaw tensed against his gag as if he was silently trying to rip the chains from their moorings.

Next Darolus was led out, hands in shackles with about two feet of chain between them, his face showing stark evidence of a fight or a beating, probably both, both eyes blackened, nostrils dark with dried blood. His hands were raw looking, knuckles gashed and also covered with dried blood, evidence that he had fought back against whoever had done this to him. He wore only his breech clout and more bruising was apparent on his torso and back.

When he saw Carola he looked her up and down, zeroing in on her reddened tearful eyes, kiss swollen lips and the bruised and bitten curve of her breast. He gave her a look of anguish and fought against the iron hold of the Centurions on his biceps until one of them cuffed him in the head and he staggered sideways before being pushed to his knees.

The tableau arranged in front of them terrified and sickened Carola, wondering what depraved spectacle the madman had planned. She'd known trying to escape and failing could have consequences, but she'd stupidly hoped to be the only one to bear them.

"One thing I appreciate about the ludus." Neganus said jovially, walking over to leisurely inspect both men. "It brings men to their physical _peak_ , doesn't it?" he looked up at Carola with a grin, hitting the 'p' in the word with a little pop of his lips as he tweaked one of Aaronus' nipples with a hard pinch.

She looked back at him with what she hoped was cool dignity.

"All that hard training, depravation, pain—just like soldiers in battle—makes them long for something good, to share _pleasure_." He continued, smoothing his hands over Aaronus' chest and shoulders, admiring the planes of hardened muscle. His hands slipped over Aaronus' upper arms, squeezing his biceps and making an approving sound before walking around behind him and running his hand down the line of his spine and caressing the rounded curve of his ass.

Aaronus stared straight ahead, his face impassive, but his eyes betrayed his guilt and misery.

"Do you want to know what happened when I fucked _this_ one? My latest pretty purchase?" Neganus asked, his voice oily with implication, his hand curving up over Aaronus' hip and dipping around to spread his fingers over his abs, "After I had cock down throat and then so deep in tight little ass that he shot all over his hard belly? Go on, take a guess."

When neither Darolus nor Carola reacted to the taunts, Neganus motioned to one of the Centurions standing guard at each side of the room. The man was holding the club he called Lucilla, which he stepped forward and extended to the Legate, but Neganus seemed to change his mind and instead strode over to the doors and flung them open.

"Our audience is not yet complete." he said and Ezekias, Callicus, Deanna and Regulus were ushered through, looking confused as to why they'd been awoken in the middle of the night.

Deanna tried to go to Carola, but was stopped by the soldier holding her back.

"What is the meaning of this? This is _my_ House, Legatus—" Ezekias said in outrage, taking a step forward.

"You get one interruption because you are our _host_ , Nubian." Negan said, obviously displeased, "Do it again and my men will put one of your slaves to the sword each time it happens, starting with whichever you prize _most_ —your Doctore, perhaps?"

Ezekias trembled in fury, his hands clenching, but had to look away, stepping back. He couldn't endanger his people further.

"Why is my _daughter_ here? How was she injured?" Callicus asked, obviously afraid for Carola and incensed that she was being subjected to this orgiastic torture scene.

"I have only her best interests at heart. Her injuries are a result of the abuse she suffered at the hands of the gladiator who tried to kidnap her this evening." Neganus lied smoothly, pointing at Darol.

" _That's not t—"_ Carola began indignantly, but the guard holding her tightened his grip on her arm and she felt the point of a blade against her side, silencing her.

"I don't believe you..." Callicus scoffed, gazing over at Darolus, his look saying that he knew very well that the young gladiator would die before he let any harm come to Carola. "Release her at once."

"Are you _ordering_ _me_ , old man?" Neganus asked, stalking closer to the new arrivals, his voice dripping with amused disdain, "I do not think you have the guts to go against a Legate of Rome."

"I demand her release this instant!" Callicus said, looking the Legate right in the eye and puffing out his chest, "This is not proper behavior! A guest/host bond is sacred—in the name of Jupiter Hospitalis I demand—" and then he just stopped, looking bewildered, staring down at the knife that the Legate had plunged directly into his abdomen and then looking back up into Neganus' eyes.

With an oily smile the Legate gave a powerful jerk sideways, slicing through both toga and flesh. The horrible ripe slithering sound of intestines flopping out and onto the floor was punctuated by Carola and Deanna's screams.

Clutching at his belly, blindly trying to push his insides back _in_ , Callicus fell forward, dead.

"Apologies. He did have guts." Negan smiled thoughtfully, wiped his knife off on Callicus toga and then moved back to stand next to Aaronus, looking at him closely. He removed the gladiator's gag and raised the knife to place the point under the man's chin, "Now where was I?"

Carola sagged in her captor's hold, weeping. Darolus glared at Neganus in impotent fury. Regulus held Deanna, trying to comfort her. Everyone else stared in titillated fascination at the blood pooling all around Callicus unmoving body, bright red soaking into the white toga dying it crimson.

Two of the Centurions stepped forward to remove the body, but Neganus stopped them with a wave of his hand and a clipped command.

" _Leave it."_

The men obeyed, returning to their post.

Neganus looked all around the room with a big self-satisfied grin full of madness.

"I keep being interrupted when I am getting somewhere _important_ in my tale!" he said, sounding annoyed. He looked back and forth between Carola and Darolus and then nodded his head as if he'd just reboarded his train of thought.

"Ah yes. That's it." he ran his free hand down the line of Aaronus' jaw. " _This_ beautiful catamite took it all, everything I gave him, but when he reached release, did he say the name of the man who gave him such pleasure? _My_ name? No. When he cried out in fucking ecstasy from _my_ dick in him, _my_ hand reaching around, he said another name! Can you _believe_ that shit?"

Aaronus looked up at the ceiling, trying not to react to the insane specter of death beside him, but when he felt the sharp metal point of the knife pierce his skin he jerked his chin up.

Neganus swiftly took the other man's mouth in a brutal punishing kiss, biting lips and then thrusting in his tongue in a parody of penetration as his hand closed around the other man's cock, jerking him off, hard and brutal, still holding the knife to his throat with his other hand. When he broke the kiss blood dripped from the corner of Aaronus' mouth and from the knick in the skin of his throat, running down to pool in his collar bone.

"And if the name on these honeyed lips wasn't the name of his lord and master, the one who _owned_ him, _owned_ this mouth and _this_ cock and _this_ ass, what do you suppose it _was_?" Neganus said with a growl, "Tell us, slave!" he demanded, continuing to roughly but masterfully stroke up and down in a relentless rhythm, until helpless to fight it, Aaronus climaxed explosively and cried out a name in a despair of shame.

" _Darolus."_

"That's right. _That_ name. His _lover's_ name while they both trained at the ludus Monroviatus." Neganus' eyes, glittering with gleeful malice found Carola's. "Woe to she who thinks a slave's favors are for _her_ alone."

Carola bit the inside of her lower lip, tasting the bright copper tang of her own blood. She would not give him the satisfaction of reacting to his taunting revelation.

"Watch closely my dear," Neganus purred to Carola, "This will prove most instructive."

He nodded to the Centurions holding Darolus and they forced him to his feet and dragged him forward until he stood before the Legate.

"You've missed your hard muscled lover, haven't you young gladiator?" he laughed, a low mocking chuckle and ran his free hand lingeringly over Darolus' pectorals and down over his abs until he reached the waist of his clout and slipped his hand under it. The humiliated gladiator's arms strained against his captors hold, trying to twist his body away from the Legate, but Neganus held fast to both Darolus and the knife. Only when Darol stopped struggling did the Legate remove his hand and release him, also sheathing his knife.

At a nod of Neganus' head the two Centurions holding Darolus' arms roughly pulled him forward until he was standing directly in front of Aaronus. He tried to fight them, but they cut off his breech-clout until he was nude as well.

"That's a pretty toy you have between your thighs, Sagittarius." The Legate said, staring at Darol's length thoughtfully. "I imagine you've been trained to use it well?"

Darolus gave Neganus a death glare.

"I demand a demonstration! You're going to show us all how you use it to fuck _him."_ Neganus ordered Darolus, his voice smooth and cold as ice, pointing at Aaronus.

Amidst the titillated murmurs that rose around the room, Darol heard Carola stifle a gasp, but he forced himself not to look at her.

Neganus nodded again and another of the soldiers lowered the bar holding Aaronus upright, forcing him to bend until his head was at hip level, his arms now stretched behind him.

Neganus came forward, grabbed Aaronus by the hips and drew the other man's ass back tight against his groin, mockingly pumping against it a few times to test the height before releasing him and stepping back.

"Perfect." He grinned in satisfaction, then frowned in annoyance when he looked to Darolus lack of erection. "Suck to harden first." He ordered Aaronus and then turned to Darolus with a narrow eyed look.

"Let us witness why he craves _your_ cock above his Dominus'."

Breathing heavily Darolus stared at the ground, his hands fisted, refusing to act.

Neganus moved to his side, grabbing Darolus' hair and pulling his head back painfully, and then he leaned in, his mouth touching Darolus' ear, speaking for him alone, whisper soft, _"Refuse me, boy, and I will kill him and then let you watch while hang_ _her_ _up here next for the pleasure of all my Centurions and every other gladiator in this ludus."_

Darol started shaking.

Neganus released his hold and stepped back.

Darolus met his eyes and saw the truth in them. This man cared not that Carola was a daughter of Rome, an innocent meant to be protected at all costs. She was a pawn; just as they all were, in whatever sick games he was pursuing. Neganus had all of the power while he, a slave, had none, only the ability to spare the ones he loved from as much pain as he could by taking it on himself.

"Keep eyes open, girl, and watch evidence of how _little_ he truly cares for you _._ " Neganus ordered Carola, moving to stand behind her, taking the Centurion's place, one big hand circling her neck at the nape, his other arm tightly around her chest, forcing her to watch. "Witness him betray your love as he did before."

Darolus' eyes shifted to Carola, in his shame trying to silently ask for her forgiveness. What he saw in her liquid blue eyes shook him to his core. Instead of the expected hurt and anger at his betrayal with Aaronus, he saw her fierce love for him shining there. Her tears flowed freely, her fear for him almost overwhelming, but she bravely raised her chin and then gave him the tiniest of nods, granting the permission and forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve.

Darol tried to clear his mind, knowing that if he couldn't perform he would get them all killed. He looked down at Aaronus; saw the same humiliated rage he felt reflected in his friend's eyes.

" _Apologies."_ Darolus said softly and swallowed hard, wrapping one hand around his shaft and lifting the other to cradle Aaronus' stubble roughened jaw, rubbing his thumb gently against the man's full lower lip.

Aaronus' eyes softened and his lips curled down in remorse. Then he nodded and opened his mouth.

* * *

 _So yes, Neganus is a sociopath who gets off on torturing people. As a Roman Legate, he has the status, power and wealth to do just about whatever the hell he wants to just about anyone, which is very true to the times. Ezekias and Callicus stood up to him and so he carries out his wildly uneven paybacks against them. He is also jealous as hell that Aaronus prefers Darolus to him and wants to punish him for it, which means destroying Carola's love for Darol. It all makes sense in his twisted brain._

 _It gets better after this! I promise!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Neganus' cruel ways bring together a surprising group of people ready to rescue and avenge his victims._

 _Begins with a slight overlap of the last chapter, this time from Carola's POV._

Notes: Dwight is an English name derived from the Latin Dionysius, referring to the god of wine.

Some violence and sexual content

* * *

Carola watched as he man she loved gently touched the face of the cruelly bound man in front of him, his eyes filled with sorrow. He ran his thumb over Aaronus swollen lower lip and sighed, his other hand closing over his fury induced half erection, preparing them both for the coerced sex act they had been commanded to enact or face worse torture and death.

She blinked away her furious tears, trying to inch her hand closer to her knife concealed in its leg sheath, her only weapon, while everyone was distracted with sickening anticipation of Aaronus and Darolus' forced performance.

"Keep eyes open, girl, and watch evidence of how _little_ he truly cares for you _._ " Neganus ordered Carola, standing behind her, one cruel hand circling her neck at the nape, his other arm wound tightly around her chest, forcing her to watch.

Darolus met her eyes and she saw him shutting down, giving up. She realized he probably believed that she would see this as a betrayal of her love. She saw his despair and fear for her, his willingness to do whatever he had to save her, even if it meant sharing his body with Aaronus. Didn't he know that nothing he could do would ever sway her love for him? She put all of her love into the look she gave him in return, her tears flowing freely, letting him know she understood. She knew Aaronus loved him as well, that they had helped each other survive in the ludus, how could she think less of him for doing what he had to do to protect them both?

She felt Neganus' excitement grow as Darolus made ready to let Aaronus suckle him to hardness as commanded. The Legate's arm surrounding her body moved back, giving her the freedom of movement to finally draw up her gown and find her knife, but she froze when his hand closed over her breast, rubbing the nipple with his thumb, and felt his erection rise against her back. The sick spectacle he had engineered had aroused him fully and this time she feared she would not escape being used to sate his lust.

Just as Aaronus opened his lips to receive, a deafening roar sounded at the door followed by a scream that was cut short. Then there was the noise of a scuffle, yelling and bodies thudding against it and the floor. Then the double doors burst open to reveal the Legate's scarred steward holding a key, a bow and a look of fury, followed by a thousand pound tiger, its mouth red with blood, held on a heavy chain by a very angry huge red haired man—Abram. An equally large well-muscled Nubian—Tyresius—his wounded arm tightly bandaged, held the leash of another cat, a tawny maned lion. Both men were clad in the armor of a Bestiarii.

Carrying battle axes wet with fresh blood, two more beast men followed, leading about a dozen other well-armed and armored gladiators, including Doctore Viride with a Parthian bow, arrow notched and ready. They were followed by Carola's Custos, Tobin and Erikos and several others of Ezekias' House guard all holding gladius short swords and looks of determination.

They quickly moved to take the room, killing anyone who fought back, and then freeing Darolus. Viride handed him the bow and then knelt to also free and care for Aaronus, sharing a nod of greeting with Ezekias as well. Tobin went to protect Regulus and Deanna while Erikos looked for Carola.

" _Shiva, my love."_ Ezekias smiled and moved in to clasp arms with Abram and then bent to hug the tiger, which rubbed her head against him like a giant kitten. He took the chain from the gladiator and advanced on the Legate with a dark smile.

The last four Centurion guards in the room drew their swords and raised their shields, forming a human barrier in front of the Legatus and Carola, whom he had held on to in the initial confusion. His guard passed him the spiked club and he held it threateningly at the back of his captive's head.

" _Hold,_ good Ezekias!" a familiar commanding voice called from the doorway.

The beast master stopped, but the cat lashed out a lethally clawed paw at the Legate's guards, slicing through the air mere inches from them before its master could rein it in.

Wearing the full battle armor of a Primus Pilus, red helmet plume crest standing tall, face shield obscuring his identity, a lone Centurion strode to the front of the room, brandishing his long sword. At his side was the scarred man, Neganus' steward, Dionysius, carrying his bow and wearing a look of feral satisfaction.

"Apologies, it seems I was late for celebration." the Centurion drawled, taking in the scene and then he shot a questioning look to Darolus, who nodded that he was all right, and then lifted the Parthian bow Viride had given him to aim it at the Legate's head. Carola's Custos flanked him, at the ready to provide back up.

"What is this?" Neganus demanded angrily, drawing Carola more firmly in front of him, blocking any shot Darolus could take.

"I'd like to know what you thought you were doing with _my_ property." Merlonius asked, pinning Neganus with his steel blue gaze.

"Your property? Sagittarius is property of Lanista Ezekias, my host. I purchased Aaronus from Lanista Regulus." the Legate snarled arrogantly.

"Wrong on both accounts, Legatus." Dionysius said, "Darolus was sold three days ago and unfortunately I neglected to properly put your seal on purchase contract for the pretty wool-headed catamite and the others you acquired at House Monroviatus."

" _Traitor!"_ Neganus bellowed at his steward. "You will pay for this betrayal!"

"As I paid for trying to stop you from taking my wife?" the steward spat and raised his hand to his burned face. "After you forced my beloved Sheria to do unspeakable things at your depraved orgies?" he raised his bow and aimed it at the Legate, "After she took her life just to escape you, _monster_?"

" _Dionysius."_ Merlonius said gently, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. "It is not yet time."

After almost half a minute, his hands shaking, Dionysius lowered the bow, eyes glittering with repressed anger.

"So _you're_ his master now?" the Legate asked, narrowing his eyes at the mysterious Centurion.

"Since you took my steward from me, I claimed him as recompense." Merlonius said stepping closer to the Legate and his captive. He flicked his eyes to Carola and was pleased to see that she remained calm, ice cold anger, not fear flaring in her beautiful blue eyes.

"And just who in fuck _are_ you?" Neganus asked.

Merlonius pulled off his helmet and threw it onto the floor with a heavy clang of metal. There were gasps of recognition which made him grin broadly. Then he held up his middle finger so that his large ring, which bore the insignia of the Legion of Blood etched in relief on the large jewel surface, was visible.

Carola and Darolus smirked at the digitus impudicus gesture—so much Merlonius' style—but Neganus shook with anger at the insult.

"Dominus Merlonius Gaius Lucius of the House of Dixus." Merlonius said in a clear forceful voice. "Primus Pilus of a hundred murdered men including my steward, _my friend_ Hector, late of the Legion of Blood, _Legatus._ "

" _Dixus."_ Neganus narrowed his eyes in recognition and then grunted in disdain. "You were drummed out of the ranks for insubordination and cowardice in Pontus. You disobeyed a direct order."

"I was drummed out for refusing _your_ orders to slaughter dozens of innocent women and children after battle had already been won." Merlonius snarled.

"We leave none alive to rise up against us a second time." Neganus said self-righteously.

"Not even you can kill an entire _people_ , Neganus. They will carry names of their dead cities on their lips as they come to slaughter Rome. You cannot use men so cruelly and not expect them to revenge."

Merlonius looked around the room at the gladiators and slaves who had rallied to help him save his brother and the others and then made a sweeping inclusive gesture with his sword arm.

"Rome sows seeds for its own destruction in its treatment of these men and women." He said forcefully, "We enslave them and then teach them to be most efficient killers in history and yet expect them to remain as obedient as trained dogs."

"Slave curs could never bring down the might that is Rome." Neganus laughed. "We would crush them underfoot as Hannibal's elephants did Carthage—"

"Enough dogs can pull down an elephant and kill it one bite at a time." Darolus completed the thought, his voice hard and unyielding, his eyes and bow still trained on the Legate.

All around him the rest of the gladiators and Custos moved in to totally surround the Legate and his guards until they were blocked from any escape.

"As a representative of Senate of Rome, I demand safe passage from this place." Neganus said, keeping Carola directly in front of him, his hand around her throat, using her as a human shield.

"Release girl and we'll discuss it." Merlonius said. "She is promised to my House and so is under its protection."

" _No."_ the Legate growled, not about to lose his only bargaining chip.

A rushing sound whooshed out and an arrow suddenly appeared in the small opening for the eyes in the helmet visor of one of Neganus' four remaining Centurion guards, who spun back and thudded to the floor, dead. When a second guard went down the same way just as he notched another arrow, Darolus looked to his left and saw Dionysius with his bow raised, the string still quivering from the bolt he'd unleashed. The two men's eyes met and they gave the barest of nods in acknowledgement before returning to sight their next targets.

The last two Centurions threw down their swords and went to their knees in surrender, leaving the Legate fully exposed but for Carola's body in front of him.

Darolus stood completely still, his bow aimed at Neganus' head, all he needed was for Carola to move an inch more to the side to be sure his arrow would miss her.

Carola met his eyes and then slowly lowered hers, indicating he should follow them down. When he saw the flash of silver in her hand he nodded and in as fast a move as he'd ever seen, she had buried the razor sharp point in his right thigh. The Legate reacted, howling and shoving her forward to paw at the knife imbedded in his flesh even as he held on to Lucilla with his other hand.

Carola half-ran/half-fell forward into Darolus' targeting path and he dropped his bow, reaching out his arms to catch her. At the same time Neganus wrenched the knife from his leg and with a bellow of rage swung the club to bash in the back of Carola's skull. At the last second another body stepped between the Legate and his target. The solid hollow sound of the club meeting flesh and breaking bone was horrifying.

" _No!"_ Neganus cried and stumbled forward, falling to his knees at the side of his unintended victim, Aaronus, who had taken the crushing blow full force on his chest to protect Carola.

Carola and Darolus looked on in shock as Neganus took Aaronus' hand in his, kissing it and imploring him to rise. They moved to kneel down on Aaronus' other side, unsure of what to do to help him.

"Help! We need help! Where is Medicus!" the Legate yelled, in a panic.

Aaronus struggled to breathe, his face drained of all color, his eyes wide with fear.

"Move aside!" Doctore Viride yelled, kneeling down as Carola moved to make room for him. He palpated the fast bruising area on Aaronus' chest, trying to be gentle, but still making him groan in agony and then gasp for air.

"I have seen this in arena—blow broke a rib inside his chest—robbing him of his wind as it fills with blood." Viride said grimly.

"Can you save him?" Darolus asked, his voice so desperate and laced with pain that Carol took his hand trying to give him strength.

Viride looked wildly around the room and leapt up, running to the altar of Priapus. He grabbed the small hollow cast bronze god with the large phallus and bashed it against the marble floor, breaking off the penis from the body.

"Give me that." He demanded, pointing at a gladiator's ax and used it to chop off the tip of the bronze phallus. Then he picked up Carol's knife from where Neganus had thrown it down and returned to his patient.

"Bring me a brazier!" he yelled and the scar faced steward quickly went and brought one of the small grills filled with coal that had been used to cook small spits of meat for the guests. Viride plunged both the knife blade and the end of the hollow metal penis into the white hot coals.

"You cannot leave me, beloved—I just found you—we will be together in Rome, my love. I will _care_ for you..." Neganus begged Aaronus, kissing his hand again.

Darolus fought the urge to plow his fist into the Legate's face, exchanging a disbelieving look with Carola at the words of love the man was murmuring over Aaronus' prone form.

"I will need more of these for dressings." Viride told Carola and then he began ripping long strips off of the hem of his toga and wrapping them around his hands to protect them from the blistering heat of his surgical instruments and to use as dressings.

Carola nodded and released Darolus' hand so she could rise and find more clean cloth to do the same. As she looked up she was overjoyed to see Andrea, Tara and Rosa had come into the room and were standing at the front of the crowd of observers enthralled at the new spectacle. They looked exhausted and sported fresh bruises and ligature marks on their wrists and ankles, but they were all _alive_. She moved to embrace them and then explained her task, which they quickly helped her complete.

When the blade and metal tube he had created glowed red Viride was ready to begin.

"You'll have to hold him down." He instructed Darolus and Neganus and after a few moments of shocked indecision, the knowledge that they were being asked to work _together_ when they had only moments before been ready to kill each other, Viride snapped at them, _"Do it now or he will die!"_

Neganus put his hands on Aaronus left shoulder and hip and Darolus did the same on the right. Custos Erikos moved in to immobilize his legs.

Viride thumped on Aaronus' chest in several places and then crouched over his patient and used the knife to make an incision and then widened the opening enough that he could shove the hollow bronze tube in the hole he had made. Blood and fluid immediately began to drain out of it and Aaronus was soon breathing much more easily, his lung able to begin to re-inflate. The cauterizing heat closed the flesh around the tube, keeping the drain open.

The Doctore sighed in relief when he saw his work had yielded the result he sought.

"You can release him now." he told the men holding Aaronus down and all four of them let go, the Custos rising and returning to their watch over Carola who came forward with the bandages which Viride used to anchor the life-saving tube in place and then bind the gladiator's broken ribs.

" _Thank you for saving him..."_ Neganus told Viride with great emotion, gazing down at Aaronus in a way that could only be described as _lovingly_. He was a completely different person than the one who had been engaging in sadistically torturing the same man less than an hour before. He sat next to him and gently stroked his forehead, murmuring snatches of love poems and more promises about taking him to Rome.

Darolus moved to pull the Legate away, but Viride stopped him with a hand to his arm and a shake of his head.

Merlonius and Ezekias came closer, both of the beast master's hands on the tiger's chain holding it back from attacking, and stared down at the Legate in puzzlement.

"This needs care too." Viride said, looking the Legate's bloody thigh and then up at the Dixus brothers and Lanista Ezekias questioningly. Did they want the Legate to be helped or should he let him bleed?

Darolus shook his head in confusion and stood. Finding Carola beside him he took her in his arms, unsure of anything else but the need to assure himself that she was all right.

" _My fierce little warrior!"_ he murmured his praise against her ear, his arms crossed over her back, shaking hands gripping her gown and holding her close as the adrenalin gave out and the impact of almost losing her hit him full force. He pulled away slightly, enough to look into her eyes, and she saw that he was crying.

" _I'm so sorry..."_ he murmured, his eyes full of shame.

" _Shhh, my love."_ She soothed him, her hand moving to cradle the back of his head as he lowered his forehead to her chest to show his submission, that he was hers, always. After a few moments he looked up at her again and she put her small hands on his face, drawing his lips to hers in a gentle loving, deep kiss.

Ezekias motioned for Viride to see to Neganus' wound, but also ordered several of his House Custos forward to stand guard over the Legate, not trusting this new seeming passivity.

The Medicus arrived then and puzzled over why there was a metal tube protruding from his patient's side, forcing Viride' s attention away. As the men discussed aftercare from the emergency surgery, Merlonius came up to Darolus and waited until his brother was done kissing his woman before he spoke.

"Are you all right?" he asked, addressing them both.

"You are making rescue a habit." Carol said dryly. "It makes it hard to keep hating you."

Merlonius gave her a snorting chuckle grunt.

" _Gratitude."_ She said more softly and sincerely.

Merlonius' lips turned up in a pursed lipped grin and he nodded back at her.

Darolus sighed, but then nodded in agreement with her. His brother had come through for them.

When a tearful Deanna came over, her arms held out for an embrace, Darolus reluctantly handed Carola off to her. The women walked away arm in arm, supporting one another, to join Regulus and Andrea, who were kneeling by Callicus' body.

"Her father..." Darolus said sadly, his eyes never leaving her.

"He was a fool, but had a good heart." Merlonius nodded in sympathy. Then he frowned, looking his brother up and down. Shaking his head at Darolus' nudity, he stepped back and rummaged through a pile of clothing that the orgy participants had discarded. He handed his brother a toga, the garb of a Roman citizen, not a slave, the choice making Darolus raise an eyebrow at him.

"Just put damned thing on—don't need to be showing House Dixus' generous assets to whole world." Merlonius chided, but somehow it sounded like he was taking credit for the impressive size of Darolus' manhood as a _family_ trait.

Darolus removed the quiver that he'd hastily slipped over his shoulder in the battle and then expertly draped the long piece of cloth around his body, leaving his broad shoulders and muscled biceps exposed. He returned the quiver to its place and picked up his bow.

"What now?" Darolus asked, surveying the aftermath of the battle in the large room. Gladiators and Custos stood guard over the few remaining guests. The Legate's steward, who apparently had turned against him even before the fight, was talking in low tones with Ezekias while Medicus and Viride treated Aaronus and Neganus.

Merlonius and his group had fought their way in, but it would've been much more difficult if the door had not been opened by Dionysius who'd held the household keys. Their casualties had been light, with the exception of Callicus; they'd only had two men wounded. There were at least 15 dead Centurions in the triclinium and who knew how many more out in the villa peristyle and the rest of the estate grounds. The big cats had been invaluable—those who saw them ripping their brethren apart had surrendered much more readily.

"Too bad so many soldiers were killed in the slave rebellion here before you were able to broker a deal with your fellow warriors..." Merlonius said thoughtfully, rewriting history as he put his hand on Darol's shoulder.

Darolus cocked his head to the side and threw a questioning narrow-eyed look at his brother.

" _Slave rebellion?!"_ Lanista Batiatus asked incredulously from his position near Callicus' body and those gathered around it. "Don't be Legate was out of control—we _saw_ what he did! He gutted a _Patrician_ like a flounder!" he pointed down at the dead man, "You can't just sweep _murder_ out over the threshold like yesterday's straw!"

"Neither can harm come to an official representative of the Senate without consequence." Merlonius said. It was a sad fact that despite everything that he had done, Neganus was under the protection of his office. He was considered sacrosanct, untouchable by any citizen of Rome. To kill or even wound the Legate without the express vote of the Senate removing him from office first was death not just to his killer, but to that person's entire family.

Darol's eyes went wide at the reminder of that fact. Carola had _stabbed_ the Legate. If he so chose Neganus could have her put to death for the offense regardless of the fact that he had been threatening her life.

"We need to return House to order—but there may be remaining pockets of resistance—I will take the Legate into protective custody." Merlonius said officiously

"You would protect this monster?" Carola asked incredulously, "Will I have no vengeance for my father's death?"

"The murder of noble Callicus was not the first time he overstepped his authority." Merlonius told her. "As his steward, Dionysius witnessed and has kept detailed records of the Legate's every offense. I return him to Rome to face justice."

"If he is found guilty, he will be stripped of his command and seat in the Senate." Batiatus said, a slow smile of understanding breaking over his face.

"You _said_ you'd take away who he is." Darolus said, shaking his head, "You knew that once he loses his office..."

"He loses its protections." Merlonius smile was as wide as it was dangerous.

"You _planned_ all of this?" Carola asked, astounded, growing furious as she spoke. "Just so you could entrap the Legate? You knew he was coming here, you knew how dangerous he was, you could have warned us! My father—"

"I am sorry for your loss, but I _did_ warn you, little one." Merlonius said unflinchingly. "I told you he is the cruelest of men, that he breaks bodies, minds... hearts... souls..."

"I think that this time perhaps it was _his_ mind that was broken." Viride said, unwrapping his hands as he came to join them. They all turned to watch as Aaronus was placed on a stretcher to be carried to the ludus infirmary. Neganus tried to go with him and fought the Custos' hold when they restrained him from following, plaintively calling the gladiator's name and pleading to be allowed to go to him.

"He imagines himself _in love_ with Aaronus?" Darolus asked, his brow furrowing in disbelief.

"Devotedly so." the Doctore nodded at Darolus, raising one bushy eyebrow. "But it is for _you_ Aaronus asks in his extremity."

Darolus blushed, knowing all those who had witnessed Neganus' sexual torture had heard his name on Aaronus' lips as he climaxed. There was little doubt of how he felt about Darolus.

"Will he live?" Carola asked with concern, coming closer to stand next to Darolus and taking his hand in hers.

"I do not know. He was badly injured—and the open wound I was forced to make to save him invites ill humors into the body and can produce yellow bile—we will do everything we can for him." Viride told them and then bowed. "I must take my leave to attend him." he added and then followed the stretcher bearers and Medicus.

"You should go to him as well." Carola told Darolus, her eyes wide and sorrowful, "He needs you."

"You should." Merlonius agreed. "I will watch over Carola. I will help her with arrangements for her father—after all we will be _family_ soon enough."

"Funeral meats will feed the wedding guests?" Darolus said tightly, his jaw visibly clenching at the reminder that the woman he loved was to be his brother's bride. With a sound of frustration he released Carola's hand and without another word left to follow Viride.

Carola watched him go, her tears welling and spilling over.

Merlonius watched her watching his brother and moved to her side.

"Come little one, we have sad tasks more deserving of your tears to which we must attend." He reached out his hand and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. Then he held out his arm for her and she placed her hand upon it, allowing him to escort her over to her aunt and uncle.

Carola glanced back and saw Lucilla, the spiked club with which Aaronus had been struck lying in the blood from his life-saving surgery next to the emasculated small bronze of Priapus, a hole where his manhood should have been.

* * *

So yes, I ended with the dis-empowered phallic symbols as a final image. Happy Valentine's Day!

This was actually one of the first chapters I wrote & I love that we finally got here! It juggles a huge cast of characters doing lots of things, so I hope I didn't leave anyone out.

How about Carola going all stabby on Neganus! That's our Queen! And Aaronus taking the "bullet" to save Darolus' woman? Ezekias & Shiva together again! Dionysius has the receipts!

Merlonius is a master manipulator & he's not done yet...

Medical stuff: Viride's emergency surgery on Aaronus may have seemed far-fetched for this time period, but it is possible: _"Hemothorax is a collection of blood in the space between the chest wall and the lung (the pleural cavity) and can be created by severe chest trauma. It can cause a collapsed lung. The concept of chest drainage was first advocated by the ancient Greek physician Hippocrates (460-375 BCE) when he described the treatment of empyema (pus or "yellow bile" in the pleural cavity) by means of incision, cautery, and insertion of metal tubes. The goal of treatment is to get the patient stable, stop the bleeding, and remove the blood and air in the pleural space. A chest tube is inserted through the chest wall to drain the blood and air. It is left in place for several days to re-expand the lung. When a hemothorax is severe and a chest tube alone does not control the bleeding, surgery (thoracotomy) may be needed to stop the bleeding. The cause of the hemothorax should be also treated. In people who have had an injury, chest tube drainage is often all that is needed. Surgery is often not needed._ _"_

Other Notes _: To keep cold floors warm people would cover them with straw left over from the threshing (separating grain from the stalks). To keep the straw from being carried outside the house, a low board was nailed to the foot of the doorway flush against the floor, hence it was called a "thresh hold."_

 _Darolus' line:_ "The funeral meats will feed the wedding guests?" is a riff on a line from _Hamlet_ , when the melancholy Dane is being sarcastic about the fact that his uncle married his brother's wife, Hamlet's mother, not long after she had been widowed.


	15. Chapter 15

_Carola talks over her fears with an unlikely person while Darolus keeps vigil at the side of his gravely wounded friend._

Notes:  
Romans cremated their dead. A _columbarium_ is a mausoleum with niches for cinerary urns; so called because they resemble dovecotes with row after rows of stacked arched openings.

As a form of ancestor worship, they commissioned exact likenesses of family members as portrait busts, called "imagines" which they would keep in the front entrance way of their villas. Daily prayers and offerings were made to ask the dead to protect the family.

* * *

Darolus returned neither to the stables nor the villa that night. He remained at Aaronus' side in the infirmary.

After they broke the fast the next morning, Deanna and Regulus had gone into town with Ezekias to meet with a stone cutter to purchase a cinerary in which to place Callicus' ashes. With them they took the death mask that had been cast in wax so that his exact likeness could be used to sculpt an Imagine portrait bust for later display in his family home. The funeral and cremation was to take place that evening, so his body had been placed in the cool underground tunnels to help preserve it until then.

Carola couldn't face the task so she was glad to cede it to them. Too restless to just stay in her chambers she went for a walk in the grove of lemon trees in the cool of the morning, her Custos trailing behind. She was surprised to find Merlonius and Andrea, of all people, already there sitting on a stone bench and talking in quiet voices. They both stood when she approached.

"Morning greetings, Carola." Merlonius said in a friendly voice, turning to meet her. Then he turned to Andrea and dismissed her.

Andrea nodded, bowed and gave Carola a worried smile before heading back down the path towards the villa.

"Will you sit with me?" Merlonius asked graciously, indicating the bench where he'd already had a slave place a feather pillow for his guest's comfort.

"Gratitude." Carola said, knowing it would be churlish to refuse him; after all they were to be married soon, before he left for Rome if it could all be arranged. He had already sent some of his people back to his latifundia to begin wedding preparations there. She looked off down the row of trees, heavy with their bright yellow fruit like small suns against the green of the leaves.

"Is my brother still down at ludus?" he asked.

"He remains with Aaronus." she said, and the deep sadness in her voice made him touch her shoulder so she would look at him.

"Did Aaronus take a turn for worse?"

Carola shook her head back and forth. She knew he had lived through the night. Doctore Viride had reported that to Ezekias before he left for town.

"Then what troubles you?"

She looked uncomfortable and stole a look at her Custos standing nearby.

Merlonius made a hand signal so that the men knew he desired privacy and they withdrew, but stayed within yelling distance.

Carola relaxed a little, but still hesitated before she spoke.

"We are to join our Houses, little one, let there be no secrets between us." Merlonius said, "Tell me true. If my brother has caused you pain, I will defend your honor."

"I believe Darol and Aaronus... I believe that they have been together... as _lovers_..." she said softly.

"You knew he did not come to you a virgin." Merlonius said patiently.

" _But I was_!"Carola said in quiet desperation, her words coming out all in a rush. "Aaronus has _skills_... he understands what a man wants... and Darol is so... _powerful_ and _demanding_... how could he not prefer a strong beautiful hard bodied man with _real_ cock instead of leather facsimile strapped to an ignorant girl's soft weak body?"

Merlonius snorted and his head went back as he blinked several times in wonder that she had actually used a strap-on to _fuck_ Darolus!

" _How_ did a _maiden_ come by knowledge of such a device?"

"I asked Tara, my aunt's body slave to advise me." she admitted, too upset to be less than truthful with him. "She told me he would enjoy it."

"I see."Merlonius asked, having trouble suppressing his appreciative grin at how far she'd been willing to go to try and please the man she loved. "So tell me, _did_ he _enjoy it?_ "

"I thought so; he seemed to." Carola frowned at him warily. "But now I think it was only because I gave him what he wanted; that's what men do when they are together isn't it? What _Aaronus_ can give him."

"Does he require it _every_ time you are together?" Merlonius asked, striving for a clinical tone.

Carola frowned and shook her head no.

"Only the once, and it was your idea?"

She shook her head yes.

"And when you share pleasures with him, does he see to your needs before his own?'

Carola thought about the question. There were occasions when she had surprised him with caresses as he awoke, but even then Darol had made sure she received pleasure as well as gave it...

"Yes."

"After the act, does he immediately dress and leave?"

"No... he...he holds me and we talk or sometimes sleep." She liked it best when he stayed inside her, sated and still tingling in each other's arms until the languid kisses and touches grew fervent again, until he hardened within her again without ever leaving.

"When you part does he linger with tender kisses and words of love?" he asked gently, his hand sliding to cup her cheek.

Carola bit the inside of her lip and nodded, afraid she would never hear those words again if Darol chose Aaronus.

"It would be in my best interest to convince you his heart yearns for the pretty gladiator," Merlonius said with resignation, dropping his hand. "But it is not so."

"How can you know that?" she asked with a hitched breath.

"Because it is _your_ safety and happiness he values above all things; even his freedom. He swallows his pride to let you marry another so that you will have protection of his House that he cannot give you as a slave. He willingly risks his life in arena for _you_ , not anyone else. If he shared pleasures with Aaronus, it was in brotherhood and friendship or to chase away loneliness and despair. Do not confuse mere pleasures with the depth of the _love_ he bears for you, little one."

Carola stared at him in confusion—how could this be the same cruel man who had so frightened her back at her uncle's villa? What did he have to gain by giving her confidence in Darol's love?

"I see you doubt my assurances, Carola." Merlonius said thoughtfully. "I will have to give you something I had planned to save as wedding gift." He drew a rolled scroll out of the fold of his robe and held it out to her.

"What is it?" she asked, her expression as distrustful as if he'd just produced a pit viper and offered it to her to wear as a bracelet.

"Open it and see."

Carola stared at the scroll a bit longer, but finally took it. She saw it had two wax seals, one bore the impression of Merlonius ring and the other one she also recognized.

"My _father_? Is this the marriage contract you brokered with him?"

"Open it and see." he repeated.

Her heart racing, she twisted the roll of papyrus and broke both seals. There were two pieces of the reed paper inside.

"You _can_ read?" he asked. Some women and men never learned as a point of pride. They had their Greek slaves to read to them, make lists and cipher.

"My father... my father made sure I received an education." Carola nodded and then squinted down at the papers. The language was a bit technical as it was a legal document, and after she finished the first section she was sure she had misunderstood and went back and read it again, _twice_.

"It'll say same thing no matter how many times you read it." Merlonius drawled.

"I... I don't understand." she looked up at him in confusion.

"Read the second one."

Bewildered, Carola shifted the papers so the second was on top and then read it. She looked up at Merlonius with disbelief in her eyes and then burst into tears.

"When did you do this?" she gasped, holding the scrolls to her breast.

"I met with your father the day I left." he explained stiffly, "I asked him to give papers to your body slave to secret away until I returned."

"Did she know what they were?"

"No, only that if she destroyed them you would never forgive her." Merlonius told her, holding out his hand to take the scrolls back.

"I can't believe you would do this." she said, her hand shaking as she returned the legal documents to him, "Was this part of your plan all along?"

Merlonius nodded.

Carola looked towards the ludus, her need to seek out Darolus obvious on her face.

"You cannot tell him yet—all pieces are not yet in place—final arrangements are still being made."

"How soon will all of this come to pass?" she asked him anxiously.

"We must first give Callicus proper funerary rites... will you wish his ashes and your mother's to be brought to the Dixus columbarium or to be placed in your House in Alexandria?"

"I had not considered..." she said, and his thoughtfulness seemed to surprise her, "I never know from one minute to next whether you will be cruel or kind..."

"You really do not know me very well, dear girl." Merlonius smiled, reaching out to take her hand, "But I am sure in the coming years you will give thanks that you did."

This time instead of quickly pulling her hand from his Carola allowed him to lift it to his lips and place a kiss over her knuckles.

* * *

"Is he dead?" Aaronus asked as he opened his bloodshot eyes.

"He yet lives." Darolus replied from his seat next to the cot Aaronus lay upon. He had returned to his gladiator's breechclout and sandals along with a sleeveless brown homespun cotton shirt a few shades darker than his tanned muscular arms.

"You allowed this so I could be the one to cut off his cock, shove it in his mouth and then strike malevolent visage from neck?" Aaronus asked hoarsely.

"Here." Darolus grimaced and lifted the sea sponge he had been using to moisten his friends lips and squeezed some water into his mouth.

Aaronus swallowed it greedily, choking a bit and then started struggling to sit up.

Darolus put his other hand on Aaronus' chest to stop him.

Aaronus lifted his hand to keep Darolus' in place, needing his touch.

"You must stay still—you will dislodge the drain in your side if you move about too much."

Aaronus eyes widened and he reached down to the place on his side that burned in agony when he moved, but Darolus caught his hand and stopped him.

"Stop—Medicus said it should not be touched. The Legate's blow caused a broken rib to damage your breathing." Darolus explained, "Doctore saved you, but he had to open you up to drain ill humors. To keep passageway open he inserted a metal tube. Later today if you are still breathing well, Medicus will remove it and stitch you closed."

"I will live?"

"It is hoped."

"Even by you?" Aaronus asked with bitterness in his voice.

"I never wished you dead, my friend." Darolus said quietly.

"But that is all we can ever be, isn't it? _Friends_." Aaronus sighed with resignation, dropping his hand. "You cannot love a _man_... even one with whom you would share pleasures..."

"In my youth in Rome I shared pleasures with men as well as women, but you are the _only_ man I have ever willingly let _have_ me. That I did because of our bond of friendship... you were my _friend_ and you were in a dark place..."

"You gave yourself to me out of _pity_." Aaronus said bitterly.

"It was more complicated than that and you know it. I was... I _am_ attracted to you—you're a beautiful person, Aaronus, inside and out. I care for you... and we needed each other at that moment. I wanted to give you what you needed after Paulus died, yes, but you did the same for me. I needed to _submit_ to another, to allow someone to dominate _me_ so I could _surrender_ to all of it, ludus, loss of my former privilege, sacrificing my _citizenship_ until I could reach my _goal_."

" _Carola_. It always comes back to her." Aaronus said.

"This you have known since the day we met." Darolus reminded him. Their first conversations had been about how they each ended up at ludus Monroviatus.

"Is she well?"

Daryl nodded, gratitude to Aaronus for that fact showing on his face, but before he could express it, Aaronus spoke again.

"Is it true that she is betrothed to your brother?"

"Yes." Darolus said, trying not to let his fear that Merlonius would not hold true to their secret agreement show.

"Then you will also know pain of someone else having that which you most desire." Aaronus bit out, turning his head away.

"Your time with Neganus has taught you cruelty." Darolus observed sadly.

"Being raped day and night will do that." Aaronus said, his voice low and bitter.

"Aaron—"

"And the worst part _wasn't_ him fucking my body." Aaronus cut him off. "The worst part was how he fucked with my _mind!_ Every time he took me it was with words of love. No matter how many times and in what ways he used me; he told me it was to show me his _love_. I lived every day believing that for whatever time I had left on this earth I had to listen to him utter the words I longed to hear from _you._ He kept meso confused on wine and poppy that at times I thought he _was_ you! And if I called out your name when he fucked me, he would beat me, but then weep in regret and vow to find you and punish you for hurting me!"

"Punish me? By making us... _perform pleasures_ in public?" Darolus asked incredulously.

"By taking away _your_ beloved." Aaronus said. "He forced me to tell him about Carola. He believed that once she saw us like that, together, her love for you would be destroyed. He wanted to make you suffer... then whether she renounced you or he killed her if she refused to do so, it would break _your_ heart... then he planned to buy you... for _me_. So I would be happy..."

"But the plan failed when you stepped in front of the killing blow meant for her." Darolus asked, narrowing his eyes into a dangerous squint.

Aaronus stared at him, at first too angry to even speak.

"You think I would let an innocent die? _I am not Neganus_!" Aaronus finally said in a rough tearful voice. "I wanted no part of his plan for you! He had to beat me senseless and truss me like a boar on a spit! I had no more say in what was happening than you did!" As he spoke he started struggling to sit up.

" _Stop_ —you'll hurt yourself." Darolus said soothingly, leaning over Aaronus and putting his hands on the other man's shoulders to hold him still.

Darolus' touch calmed him and Aaronus stopped struggling and stared up at him, pain and longing in his eyes. Her reached up and took Darolus' right hand in his and held it.

"Gratitude... for saving her..." Darolus said softly, changing the hold to the gladiator greeting, hand to elbow grip. "And apologies for thinking you were anything but another victim of the Legate's depravity."

"Accepted." Aaronus said, releasing his grip. "So what happens now?"

Darolus sat back up.

"Well, my friend, the plan is that Neganus will be taken to Rome to stand trial before the Senate."

"For killing a Patrician... not for torturing _you_ , I or any of the other slaves forced to submit to him and his guests and soldiers." Aaronus said bitterly and heaved a heavy sigh. "And what about you?"

"My brother purchases me." Darolus said with a wry dryness.

"So you will face death in the arena under House Dixus banner?" Aaronus asked, "Then he will have his bride without rival?"

"If Merlonius stays true to his word," Darolus said, "I am being purchased as a gift _for_ his bride."

"Then you _will_ be _with_ her?" Aaronus face took on an indecipherable look.

"Does that bring you sorrow?" Darolus asked quietly, not wishing to cause his friend more pain.

Aaronus stared off into the middle distance for several long moments before answering.

"She is your happiness... and to see you happy does not bring me sorrow." He replied with a somewhat sad smile.

"Gratitude, my friend." Darolus sighed in relief.

"Do you trust your brother to stay true?" Aaronus asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It seems I have no other choice."

* * *

 _This is the next to last chapter. In the last we will have a funeral, a wedding and a death, not necessarily in that order._

 _Thank you to my constant readers & reviewers!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A funeral, a wedding and a death wrap up our story._

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _pyxus: small often ceremonial box_

 _Paterfamilias: head of the Clan House_

 _Apollo Medicus_ and _Aesculapius_ : gods that rule over the medical arts

" _Generally, there were five parts to a Roman funeral: A procession, cremation and burial, eulogy, feast, and commemoration."_

 _Roman brides traditionally wore a "tunica recta" a white tunic belted with an elaborate knot of Hercules which was only to be untied by her groom. Her carefully arranged hair would be covered by an orange veil matched in color by her shoes. For the bride, she stated her intent to leave her father's protection, the "patria potestas" and instead give herself to her husband. The couple would sign the marriage contract to formalize their vows, the "affectio maritalis." Then there would be a feast, after which everyone followed the happy couple home and watched the groom carry the bride across the threshold of their new home because if she tripped it was considered a bad omen for the marriage._

 _BTW divorce was even easier—you just had to declare your intent not to live together any more in front of seven witnesses._

 _Source: PBS_

* * *

Herculaneum Necropolis, outside the city walls

Darolus stood with the other gladiators in the funeral procession as the first rites were performed at the Herculaneum necropolis, but then he was summoned forward for his part in the ceremony. He dipped the tip of his arrow in pitch and lit it on fire then took aim and shot it into the pine logs at the base of the pyre.

He met Carola's gaze, the light of the flames dancing in her sad eyes and she gave him a brief brilliant smile of thanks through her tears before sobering again as her aunt put her arm around her to lead her away, back to the coaches returning to Ezekias' villa. After the flames had died in the early morning, the ashes would be gathered and placed in the cinerary urn that had been purchased.

The rest of the rites, interment, eulogy, feast and commemoration would have to wait until the family returned to Alexandria where their columbarium was located in the necropolis there. After which the wedding of Carola and Merlonius would be the next important event and would take place at the House Dixus latifundia.

Darolus watched Merlonius join the family group and a spike of anger went through him. That should be _his_ place, not his brother's. Shouldering his bow he turned to go, but Ezekias called his name and asked him to remain behind.

"Lanista." Darolus bowed to his soon to be former master.

"You showed much promise as Sagittarius, gladiator. Doctore Viride and I will be sorry to see you go, but Merlonius was most insistent and laid out more coin for your services than I could refuse in offer."

"Doctore was stringent taskmaster, but I learned much from his training. I will miss him." Darolus said honestly.

"You should tell him so. Perhaps that will mollify him." Ezekias said, and at Dixus puzzled expression added in explanation. "You take some of my best horseflesh with you to House Dixus as well."

"Lanista?" Darolus looked confused; his brother hadn't mentioned adding to his bloodstock.

"Merlonius purchased Artemis, the mare I had gifted upon Carola, as well as the Andalusian stud you trained upon, Ajax. He said he considered them a matched pair and would not part them."

"But he already has a stallion—the red chestnut he rides."

"Perhaps he wants fresh blood for breeding a new line." Ezekias said, but there was a strange speculative gleam in his eye as he spoke.

The comment cut a bit too close to home for Darol who shifted his feet and ground his teeth together to keep from lashing out.

"When you arrive back at villa, gather your things and say your goodbyes." Ezekias ordered, "The group returning to Alexandria will depart at first light."

"Yes, Lanista." Darolus said, happy to make a quick retreat.

House Ezekias, ludus infirmary

"You're looking better." Carola said warmly. She had been sitting at Aaronus' bedside for several minutes watching him, waiting for him to awaken. When he opened his eyes and noticed her he blinked in confusion and looked behind her, probably hoping to find Darolus.

"Caro— _niece of Dominus_..." Aaronus quickly corrected himself and lowered the hand he had started to raise to take hers.

Carola saw the aborted movement and reached out and took hold of his hand and held it in both of hers.

"It is evening. We are leaving at dawn tomorrow so I wanted to come and break words with you before we departed." Carol said, looking him over, wincing at the extent of the wounds inflicted upon him by Neganus.

"You do me great honor," Aaronus said, his eyes welling. He held her gaze briefly, but then had to look away.

"It is you who showed honor by taking blow meant for me, Aaronus. You saved my life." Carola said sincerely and then lifted his hand to her lips for a soft kiss, wincing again as she saw the still livid ligature marks on his wrist from the shackles with which he had been hung.

"You owe me no gratitude." Aaronus said, pulling his hand from hers and turning his head away from her.

"You could have let the Legate kill me." Carola said softly. When Aaronus didn't reply, she touched his shoulder to try and make him look at her but he didn't move so she went on, _"I know you love him too."_

They both knew of whom she spoke.

"Your death would gain me nothing except his pain." Aaronus told her the same thing he had already said to Darol. "I would not wish that upon one I love."

"I have gratitude that he had you in his life when I could not be." Carol said graciously and was relieved to realize that it was true. Much of what Merlonius had said to her about the realities of life in the ludus had brought home to her how easily she could have lost Darolus to it. Whatever support Aaronus had been able to provide had helped her love survive there.

Aaronus slowly turned his head to look up at her. His brows drew together as he studied her.

"If you truly love him, why are you marrying his brother?" he asked.

"Believe it or not? So I can keep him." Carola told him. "There is much I cannot tell you, but Merlonius is offering us a chance that I could not refuse to grasp."

Aaronus studied her closely.

Carola wondered how much Darol had told him, if anything, about their plans.

"And as you will return to ludus Monroviatus when you are able to travel, you will not lose opportunity to see him either." Carola said, trying for a reassuring smile.

" _If_ I survive." Aaronus said, and the pain and fear he was suffering showed starkly on his face.

"I have made offerings to Apollo Medicus and Aesculapius and every Household god for your return to health—if you tell me the name of your provincial gods, I will use the pantheos altar to make offerings to them as well." Carola said with great sincerity and turned to pick up a bowl on a tray behind her, but then she frowned. "Broth I brought grew cold while you slept. Is there anything else I could get for you?"

"You play servant to a slave?" Aaronus said, frowning and shaking his head at her in disbelief.

"To a _friend_... I hope." Carola said firmly, her blue eyes warming and her mouth turning up at the ends in a small smile.

Aaronus' frown gave way to a reluctant bemused smile.

* * *

House Ezekias, stables

"Doctore?" Darolus frowned as the white bearded man interrupted his packing of the few small personal items and pieces of clothing he owned into a small canvas pack.

"Come with me." Viride ordered in a gruff voice.

Darolus nodded and threw his pack over his shoulder. He already missed the feel of his bow and quiver there. He followed the trainer down the steps from the small space he'd been allotted as a sleeping room in the loft of the stables and was surprised when instead of taking the turn that led outside, Viride went down the long central aisle with box stall on either side. He stopped in front of a very familiar one. Inside it stood Ajax, all tacked up and pawing his left front foot impatiently. Hanging on a peg next to the door of the stall was Darolus' Parthian bow and quiver.

"As the stallion must also be transported to his new home, Dominus Merlonius ordered that you be assigned as outrider for caravan to Herculaneum." Viride explained.

"I ride?" Daryl asked, his frown deepening. _When traveling,_ _slaves walked, they did not ride..._

"He trusts that you will not take chances with life of the woman you love by trying to flee."

"He _said_ that?" Darolus gave an incredulous look.

"Not in so many words, but the order spoke for itself." Viride patted him on the shoulder and gave a knowing smile. "Ajax will be ready and waiting for you. You have just enough time to go say goodbye to your injured friend in the ludus before the traveling party leaves."

Darolus face fell into a pained look. He still carried guilt over Aaronus willingness to sacrifice himself for unrequited love, as well as for his betrayal of Carola's trust.

"She has already been to see him; to thank him." Viride said, nodding in approval. "Truly a gracious woman to take such interest in the well-being of a slave."

The double meaning of the Doctore's words was not lost on Darol.

"He saved her life." he returned carefully.

"And that forever binds them," Viride said, "...as does the love they both bear for you. Is that not so?"

Darolus raised his eyebrows; then realized he didn't know why he was surprised at how perceptive the old trainer was.

"It is a blessing to be so loved." Viride continued, his voice growing low and forceful. "See that you remain worthy of it."

"Yes Doctore." Darol said and headed for the ludus to make his farewell to Aaronus.

* * *

House Dixus, Outside Alexandria Minor

Darolus could not believe he was being forced to attend the wedding ceremony, but Merlonius had ordered all of the slaves, whether house, body or gladiator to attend, standing in the back of the room. He leaned against the back wall trying to keep control of his emotions, feeling as if he was about to burst into tears like a child.

 _He wasn't losing her_ ; he just had to keep repeating that to himself over and over. He would have her in all ways but one; a contract marriage would bind their fortunes to Merlonius so when she grew heavy with _his_ child, it would be the legal issue of the marriage, and heir for his brother.

When they spoke two days ago, Aaronus had asked him if trusted his brother, a question he had reiterated when they bid each other goodbye.

Darol still didn't have an answer. Merlonius had been preoccupied with the arrangements for transporting Legate Neganus to Rome and had ridden with the Custos and Centurion escort for him rather than the main party. He had spoken to neither Darolus nor Carola since they left Ezekias' villa.

He heard a murmur drawing him back to the present and stood tall, looking over the heads of those in front of him.

First came the torch bearers, lighting the way for the head of the procession.

"Who acts as paterfamilias for this woman?" the Magistrate said.

"I, her Uncle and head of her House, do." said Regulus and then he held out his hand.

From the hall behind the door stepped Carola in a beautiful white gown, her _tunica recta_ , with the special knotted belt to only be untied by her husband on their wedding night. Her face was hidden by the ritual sunset orange veil which matched her shoes. She took her uncle's hand and walked with him behind the Magistrate to the head of the room followed by Deanna and the rest of the wedding party.

"At this point I have been instructed to read the following message." the Magistrate said and lifted the scroll he'd been holding in his left hand.

Murmurs of confusion rose amongst the crowd gathered as Darolus looked all around and wondered where his brother was.

" _To my family and guests, apologies for being unable to attend, but I have already departed for Rome to escort Legate Neganus."_ the Magistrate read.

"How can a man not attend his own wedding?" Lanista Batiatus cried with indignation.

Darolus started pushing his way to the front of the crowd, his face tight with worry.

"If I may continue?" the Magistrate said patiently.

"Please." Regulus nodded.

" _Let it be known that it is by my own will, with no coercion or other malfeasance that I write these words. I hereby abdicate my claim on House Dixus in favor of my younger brother, Darolus Marcus Dixus."_

"He cannot! Only a _citizen_ may hold a House." Batiatus protested, glaring at Darol. "This slave is _not_ a citizen of Rome."

"Darolus is not a slave." the Magistrate said just the man in question reached the front.

" _What?"_ Darolus and Batiatus asked simultaneously.

"He never was." Deanna said, smiling at Darolus as she and Regulus stepped forward.

" _What?"_ Darolus asked, taking the papyrus from the Magistrate and examining it.

"When you began your quest to earn enough coin to win Carola's hand, your brother approached me with an offer." Regulus said, "Take you into my ludus and train you, but never file papers you signed abrogating your citizenship. You were never really a slave, nor, as a citizen, are you bound to gladiator oath you swore."

"Do you wish me to continue?" the Magistrate asked.

"There's _more?_ " Darolus asked, his head reeling from the news he'd already been given. He'd been a free man this whole time?

"As you know, one who has been a slave may never, even if he is granted or wins his freedom, be Paterfamilias of his House. Your brother foresaw the need for you to retain your citizenship."

" _As head of House Dixus, is it Darolus' duty to step into my place to fulfill the marriage contract I have undertaken with Callicus of House Monroviatus. To that end, I give him the hand of Callicus' only surviving child and heir, Carola, to have and to hold from this day forward."_ the Magistrate read.

Deanna gave a loud sob of happiness and her husband put his arm around her while she got herself under control. A beaming Tara handed her mistress a soft cloth to dry her tears.

Carola stepped forward and lifted her saffron orange veil, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Will you have me to wife, Darolus Marcus Dixus?" she asked in a soft emotion filled voice.

"Is this really happening?" Darol asked in wonder, taking her outstretched hands in his, "Or am I caught in the clouds of a dream?"

"Here is the marriage contract drawn up by Carola's father and Merlonius, as you see he has left the name of the groom _blank._ Do you wish to place Darolus' name here?" the Magistrate asked the couple.

Carola looked at Darolus, making it his decision.

"Yes, of course!" he said joyously, smiling at her so hard his eyes were forced into a squint.

The Magistrate turned to a small table and printed Darolus' full name onto the page with a reed pen, sanded it to fix and dry and then he handed Darolus a small pyxus he took from the table's surface.

Darolus opened it and recognized his father's signet ring, symbol of the authority of the House, which Merlonius had chosen not to wear in favor of his Centurion insignia.

The magistrate handed Carola the quill pen and she dipped it in the ink well and signed her name under where it had been printed. She handed it to Darolus who did the same. The Magistrate melted red wax and dripped a small puddle of it onto the paper below the signatures and then Darolus pressed the top surface of the ring, a light green stone into which the insignia of House Dixus had been carved, into the soft wax.

"As they so affix their names and House seal to this contract, I pronounce the vows of matrimony complete." the Magistrate announced, joining the couple's hands together as he spoke. "May the blessings of Juno and Jupiter shine upon you and the fruitfulness of Demeter be yours." and then he released their hands.

Darolus drew his bride close and kissed her to the cheers of the guests, both free and slave.

* * *

"This _is_ a dream, Darol." Carola said as she stood on the balcony of the master chambers in the villa looking out over the moonlit groves, fields and pastures of the latifundia where he'd been born.

"The gods would not be so cruel." Darolus said, rising from the bed to join her. "This is our _life_ now." He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, pressing her warmth against his, skin to skin the way they'd stayed since he'd carried her into this room after the wedding feast.

"I still can't believe Merlonius conspired with both my uncle and father to protect me and insure our happiness." Carola said. "I always knew he had secrets, but I never suspected his true motives until..."

"Until what, sweetling?" Darol asked, leaning down to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"He showed me the marriage contract and your unfiled revocation of citizenship papers the day before father's funeral." Carola told him, "He said arrangements were still being made so I had to remain silent."

Darolus lifted his head and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"He planned this from start: to take back our family House from Edgelus and make sure I was able to inherit it..." Darolus shook his head, "He gave it all up, everything, for me." he kissed her neck, "And to insure that I had you by my side."

A knock on the door sent them back to the bed and under the sheets. It was a local custom to have the Magistrate examine the bedclothes for evidence that the bride's maidenhood had been taken. Deanna had promised to work to dissuade him from that task, but perhaps she had not been successful.

"Dominus?" a familiar female voice called.

"Enter." Darolus called back and Andrea entered bearing a tray with wine, goblets, fruit and meats. She set the tray down on the table next to the bed and bowed.

"Andrea!" Carola said happily, pulling on her wrapper and rising from the bed. She hadn't seen her body slave since she'd helped her dress for the ceremony.

"It is good to see you looking so well." Darolus said, wrapping the sheet around his waist and securing it so he could join his wife.

Andrea gave them both a wry look at the unnecessary display of modesty in front of a slave.

"Dominus Darolus..." Carola looked over at her husband.

"Yes, my Domina?" Darol replied.

"Can we tell Andrea now?" Carola asked, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet in her excitement.

"Of course." he smiled over at her.

Carola took Andrea's hands in hers.

"You have been my friend and support—my constant—for..." then she started to choke up, tears filling her eyes.

"I live to serve you, dear girl..." Andrea said, her voice softening into a soothing tone.

"No more." Darolus said.

Andrea looked stricken, her gaze going to him and then quickly back to Carola's face.

"Am I to be sent away? Sold? You no longer need me now that you are wed?" Andrea cried.

"Darol—you frightened her!" Carol chided Darolus and squeezed Andrea's hands. "That wasn't what he meant at all, Andrea." she looked over at Darolus and he smiled and nodded at her, "You are to be granted your _freedom_."

Andrea staggered back, Carola holding her upright with her grip on her hands.

"Free?" Andrea whispered.

"We had Magistrate draw up documents of manumission." Darolus said. "As of today you are no longer a slave."

Andrea's knees buckled and Darolus swept in to pick her up before she could fall and he placed her in a chair. It took several minutes until she stopped crying.

"I don't know what to say... gratitude seems too small a word..." Andrea said, wiping her face with the heels of her hands. "I...I don't know what to do next..."

"Whatever you want to." Carol smiled.

"You have a lot to think about." Darolus said. "Take some time. There's no rush."

Andrea nodded and rose to give Carola a quick hug and then she bowed out of force of habit before she left, still looking a bit dazed.

"That was as wonderful as I thought it would be." Carola said softly after the door closed behind Andrea. She turned to Darol with shining eyes, "I wish we could be there when Aaronus is told."

"The messenger we sent to Ezekias with Aaronus' papers should arrive there in the morning." Darolus said, putting his arms around her. "I don't need to be there to know how much it will mean to him."

"I wish we could see them _all_ freed." Carola said wistfully. She thought also of Tara and Rosa and what they had suffered at the Legate's hands and of all the horrors they had gone through in their lives as someone else's property. Her aunt was kinder than most mistresses, but they were still subject to the will and needs of their Dominus and his guests.

"I as well, but right now we can't afford it, sweetling." Darol said ruefully, "I had to give two good horses to your uncle for Aaronus. Edgelus took profits from the latifundia but never put any coin back in."

"I understand, husband..." Carola said, a surge of pride that he had already met with the while she prepared for their wedding night he had already met with the orchardist, stable manager and others who ran the estate to learn everything he could about it.

"I wish we could run this place without slaves, but it is too vast to do so without them." Darolus said, sounding frustrated, pouring them wine in the lovely stemmed blown glass goblets, a gift from her aunt.

"Do you think they will stay? Andrea and Aaronus? After they are freed?" Carola asked, taking the cup. She would miss her friend, but didn't want to stand in her way if she wanted to leave and try and find her people.

"I will offer both honest work for wages here, but I will not stop them if they wish to go. They will have freedom to choose their own destiny." Darolus said fiercely. "As everyone should."

Carola smiled at him, knowing how important it was to him that their friends be free after he had experienced what it was like to be held as a slave and denied basic human rights.

"We will treat all those who labor for us with respect and dignity." Darolus promised her.

There was another knock on the door and Andrea returned, still looking flustered.

"I almost forgot—your brother gave me instructions to give this to you only after you were safely wedded and bedded." she said and turned over a scroll to them, impulsively kissing them each on the cheek before she left.

"It seems Merlonius is not yet done surprising us." Darolus said, staring at the scroll Carol held.

"Do you want to read or shall I?" Carola asked. "It bears both our names."

"You read." Darol said, backing towards the bed where he sat down and then patted the place beside him.

"All right." Carola said and joined him. She smiled as he pulled her close, her head resting on his shoulder as she twisted the paper and snapped open the wax seals so she could unroll the scroll.

" _Apologies for need to keep you both in darkness for so long, but my plans depended on utmost secrecy to destroy Legatus Neganus without also destroying lives of those I love. I regret that part I was forced to play took me away from you, brother, and made me befriend men such as Edgelus, but I had to regain our birthright so I would have a power base from which to strike._

 _If all has gone as I planned with Regulus, Deanna and Callicus, you are safely wed and returned to your rightful place as paterfamilias of House Dixus. It was never meant for me; as eldest a military career was my fate, but Neganus destroyed that life when he killed my men, my friends, and had me stripped of my rank._

 _I do not now travel to Rome, despite what I told you were my intentions. Neganus has many friends in Senate and I could not be certain that they would vote to strip him of rank and title so to be available for justice. Rome's political arena is much more deadly than one in which you sought to prove yourself, dear brother._

 _I cannot allow him to go free after everything he has done. I cannot restore lives he stole nor mend all wounds he inflicted, but I can insure he never has chance to hurt anyone else, especially those I care about, though it means my own death._

 _Apologies that I will not be there to see what you make of our House, Darolus, with most beautiful and compassionate Carola by your side. What you were both willing to give up to be together makes even this cynical asshole believe true love can exist. Take care of each other._

 _Your brother,  
Merlonius"_

"He intends to kill the Legate... to save us..." Carola said, staring at the letter in tears. "And he does not expect to survive it."

"He never did anything like that... his whole life..." Darolus said shaking his head in disbelief, his face sorrowful.

"He gave us a chance." Carola said, letting the scroll fall to the bed and turning to wrap her arms around her husband.

* * *

 _Epilogue to follow shortly._

 _Thank you to everyone who has been reading & reviewing regularly! I have a had a big report to write for work so my fun writing time has been limited, but I'm almost done with the epilogue & will post it later this week._


	17. Chapter 17

_Well, this is it folks, the end of the line for this one! There's a bit of a time jump so we can see how everyone fared after the events of the last chapter._

* * *

70 BCE, (eight years later), House Dixus Latifundia

"Pater! Marcus says there is a man at the gate who says he knows you!" the little girl called breathlessly, tracking muddy earth in on her sandals through the front door.

"Sophia Meria Dixus—look what you have done to my floors!" Andrea rushed forward to scold the child.

"Auntie—Marcus says I have to get Pater or Uncle Aaronus or Erikos—one of them to come see the man!" Sophia said desperately.

"Your brother should've come himself then." Andrea returned tartly. "You run around with those boys and on that pony like you are one of them—it is not lady-like."

"Where's Mater? She'll understand." Sophia grumped.

" _What_ will your Mater understand?" Darolus asked, coming into the foyer of the villa after hearing his daughter calling his name.

"Pater!" Sophia cried, flinging herself into his arms.

"What is it, baby girl?" Darolus said, hugging her close for a quick squeeze before letting go enough so he could look into her face.

"I'm not a baby, I'm five years old!" the little girl pouted.

"Ah yes, you are ancient, little one." Darolus said gravely, just the side of his mouth curling into a grin.

"Tell Aunt Andrea I don't have to be a _lady_. I can ride my pony and play with Marcus and Callicus if I want." she squirmed indignantly until her father put her back down and then she stood with her little fists planted on her hips, looking so much like her mother in high dudgeon that it made Darol chuckle.

"You and Carola let her run wild, Darolus." Andrea said, frowning at him. "She's rather be at the stables with that pony than with Enid at her lessons."

"Like mother like daughter." Darolus smiled. He winked at Andrea, remembering how long it had taken her to stop calling him and Carola Dominus and Domina after she had decided to stay and take over the running of the household.

The former slave had been like a sister to Carola and now was one in all but birth. Her son Callicus, named for Carola's father, called them aunt and uncle. He had been born nine months after that terrible night at Ezekias' villa. She had no way of knowing who his father was, but when asked, said that he had been her gift from the gods after having been barren for so many years.

Carola and Darolus' first child, Marcus, had been born three months later, and ten months after that had come Sophia.

His train of thought was interrupted by two men barreling through the open door looking anxious.

"Darol? We saw Sophia yelling and running for the villa—what's wrong?" Aaronus asked.

"Uncles! There's a man at the gate!" Sophia said to Aaronus and Erikos.

The two of them managed the groves of olives and lemons on the latifundia. After Regulus had gifted Carola with the services of her two Custos as a wedding present and Aaronus had come to work for them, the two men had become friends. When they became lovers, Erikos confessed he'd never wanted to be a private soldier for hire, but had been forced into it by the poverty of his farming family. Darolus had asked him what he really wanted to do and it was a return to the soil and growing things. Tobin had taken over supervising the Custos, hiring more men so Erikos could be released from service.

"What kind of man?" Erikos asked, looking concerned, "Was he alone?"

"I don't know. Marcus sent me to get someone—anyone—to talk to the man while he and Callicus waited with the Custos." Sophia explained.

"Tobin is there with the boys. He won't let anything happen to them." Andrea said with assurance.

Aaronus and Darolus exchanged a smile at the question.

Everyone knew that the big man had a soft spot for young Callicus and his mother and watched out for them, but this was the first real sign that she acknowledged it as well.

"Yes." Sophia nodded, "But he agreed with Marcus to send me."

"Then I suppose we should go." Darolus said, patting his daughter on her back. "Go see that your mother and her guest aren't upset by all the uproar... Andrea? Would you go with her, please?"

"Of course—let's get those feet cleaned off young lady." Andrea ordered briskly as the men started to head out the door.

"But I want to see the man at the gate!" Sophia protested, "And I'm _not_ a young lady!"

" _Sophia Meria."_ Darolus said over his shoulder in his voice of command, which immediately subdued the little girl's tirade. Pouting, she submitted to Andrea's ministrations, letting her sandals be removed and her feet washed before she ran upstairs to her parent's chambers to see her mother.

* * *

"Carola? Are you awake?" Andrea asked quietly as she knocked on the door.

"I am—let them in, please." Carola said and there was the sound of footsteps coming to the door.

" _Mater!"_ Sophia began in a loud whiny voice, but she was snagged by the back of her tunic by Enid, (formerly known as Minerva), who had opened the door. She had been sent to Carola as a gift from her Aunt Deanna when her first child had been born and had acted as nursemaid to all of the Dixus children ever since, staying even after she had been granted her freedom.

"Slow down, little bird, your mother is busy." Enid said sternly.

Carola sat on the bed, her back against the headboard, an infant at her breast. At the girl's shrill intrusion another baby began to fuss from the basket beside her.

"All they do is eat!" Sophia grumped, "And make messes in their clouts that smell worse than the privy!"

"You have a high opinion of your little brothers." Andrea said dryly.

"More _boys._ " Sophia sighed, speaking in a still aggrieved but quieter voice as she came over to the bed and leaned down to look at the babies. "I prayed for a _sister_ , but there are just more _boys_!"

"Perhaps if you acted more like a _girl_ the gods would heed your request." Andrea said tartly.

Sophia turned and stuck out her tongue.

"Sophia Meria," her mother admonished—"Make apology to your aunt."

"Apologies, auntie." Sophia said grudgingly.

"How are you feeling today, dear girl?" Andrea asked Carola.

"I think I stopped being a girl after Marcus was born, Andrea." Carola smiled.

"I think it was the first time you took my advice about what to do with your beautiful gladiator." A knowing voice said from the other side of the room.

"And very good advice it was indeed." Carola grinned at her visitor as the woman rose and came closer to the bed.

Sophia ran to her, arms outstretched in welcome.

"Greetings, Andrea—and my little Sophia, you have sprouted like corn after the spring rains!" Tara said happily, giving the girl a hug.

"If Pater really was a gladiator like uncle Aaronus, why did they never fight in arena?" Sophia asked the room at large, hoping someone would tell the story again.

"Because your Uncle Merlonius saved them from that fate." Carola said. "And he gave us this wonderful place where we could all live our lives in safety and happiness."

The baby in the basket began to cry.

"Lucius hungers but Samiel has taken all I have." Carola looked over at Tara, distressed.

"Do not worry, that is why my Domina sent me." Tara said with assurance.

"I do not wish you to take away from your son to feed mine." Carola protested, looking over at the little curly haired boy watching them all from his playpen in the corner of the room with wide dark solemn eyes, hanging onto the bars to stand.

"You know Cato is almost weaned." Tara said calmly, "I have more than enough for both." she gestured for the basket and Enid stepped to the bed to lift out the infant and hand him to Tara, who sat in the chair beside the bed and bared her breast for him to suckle.

Her son Cato had been a result of a visit to House Monroviatus by Ezekias two years ago. He had come to try and woo Doctore Micha away and had requested instruction from Tara in advanced techniques for pleasuring a woman, since Micha had told him no one had ever given her more pleasure than the Domina's body slave.

The Lanista refused to formally accept child as his, fearing such a tie would make him unacceptable as a potential bridegroom to noble women. Ironically the whole incident made Micha realize that he wasn't the man she thought he was and through her support of Tara during her difficult pregnancy, the two women became a couple.

At two months old, Carola and Darolus' twins had begun to outstrip her ability to feed them on her milk alone. She hadn't fully recovered from the ordeal of carrying them and was slow to regain her strength and had lost instead of gained weight despite how much Andrea and the cooks tried to fatten her up. Growing concerned, they summoned the midwife back and she recommended a wet nurse to supplement the feedings. It had been Darolus' idea to contact Tara via Deanna and she had just arrived this morning.

"He's a handsome boy, Tara." Andrea said warmly, walking over to the play pen and kneeling down to make friends with the toddler.

"As is his father." Tara said without rancor. Despite his refusal to formally acknowledge the tie, Ezekias sent coin and gifts for Cato regularly and she bore him no ill will. She'd never expected to have a child and a love all her own and was as contented as she could be considering her status.

"At least you know he is a good man for the most part." Andrea said, smiling sadly as Cato lifted his arm to be held. "I know nothing of Callicus' paternal line."

Genealogy was all important in Roman families.

"Does he look like any of the—" Enid began, but Carola silenced her with a sharp glance at Sophia who was curled against her side watching her brother butt his head against his mother's breast with a baby grunt.

"I don't remember any faces..." Andrea said softly, cradling Cato against her hip.

Tara closed her eyes against the memory of that night and shuddered. She had been through worse when she was in the service of the priestess and knew she would endure, using her skills to temper the tendency of some men to violence, but this time she had to endure the sight of her friends being cruelly used, which had been so much worse...

"Cal wants Tobin to be his Pater." Sophia piped up, "He told me and Marcus after we had our sword training yesterday with the Custos."

" _Sophia."_ Carola chided, trying not to smile as Andrea turned back around to correct the girl's grammar and again question the wisdom of allowing her to have sword training with the boys, but instead blushed guiltily at the knowing looks her friends gave her.

"Well, he _did_ ," Sophia insisted. "Everyone should have two parents. Cato has two maters, Marcus and I have Pater and Mater—maybe the uncles will make a baby too and it'll have two paters!" she concluded enthusiastically.

"I don't suppose any of you would volunteer to explain to my daughter why her uncles won't be making a baby together?" Carola sighed.

"Don't be silly, Mater—when two boys or two girls mate they only make _love_ , not babies." Sophia said matter-of-factly and leaned in to rub her hand gently over her brother's back. "Is Sammy done? Can I make him urp now?"

Carola frowned at the other women, silently asking if they'd been the ones to give that explanation to Sophia, but they shook their heads in denial. Then she plumped up several pillows to keep her daughter still and lay Samiel over Sophia's lap so she could coax a gas bubble out of him.

"Who explained to you about making babies, sweetling?" Carola asked nonchalantly.

"Pater. I saw the uncles looking sad after the babies came and Uncle Aaronus kissed Uncle Erikos and said he would understand if he found a wife like Darolus had so he could have children—then they both cried and I was worried and asked Pater what was wrong."

Carola found she was glad for the thousandth time that she had married such a caring and understanding man.

"Then _Marcus_ said it was just like with the horses: you need a stallion parts and mare parts together to make a baby, but you can have pleasures with any of them." Sophia added while carefully rubbing and patting her baby brother's back.

"Growing up on latifundia is most definitely educational." Tara grinned.

"Would that she gave her lessons such good attention." Enid said dryly.

When the horn sounded announcing an arrival, Andrea shook her head and put Cato back in his pen.

"I completely forgot—Darolus sent us up here to tell you that there is a visitor—he and the men went to the gate to see if they should be admitted."

"Well, it sounds like whoever it is, they have been granted entry." Tara said.

"We weren't expecting anyone, were we?" Carola asked Andrea.

"Only Tara and her Custos escort." Andrea replied. "If I may have your leave, I will go seek news."

Carola nodded, frowning a little, and Andrea departed.

"Worried?" Tara asked, her brow wrinkling in concern as she shifted the baby to her other breast.

"Unannounced guests rarely bring good news." Carola sighed, then looked down and ruffled her fingers through Sophia's strawberry blonde hair.

The loud burp that emanated from Samiel made Sophia give a small cry of triumph and look up at her mother, who smiled back.

* * *

"What does he look like, boys?" Darolus asked his six year old son and his seven year old friend.

"A barbarian!" Callicus said with conviction, "He has shaggy long hair and a long beard and his clothes are strange!"

"How strange?" Darolus looked over at the Custos guards in charge of manning the gates.

"His sandals are Parthian, but he wears leggings, like a Celt..." Tobin said and then his voice went low as he leaned in close to Darolus' ear. "And his sword is _Roman_ steel and he wears a _centurion's_ breast plate under his cloak. I'm sure of it."

"And what did you note about him, Marcus that had you send your sister to fetch me?" Darolus asked after nodded at Tobin's observations.

"His eyes, Pater." Marcus said, very seriously. "They look just like ours."

Sophia had Carola's lighter blue, but Marcus' matched Darolus' deeper unusual cerulean shade.

"And his horse is much too fine for a barbarian." Marcus added. "Its hide shines copper red in the sun." The boy was a horseman through and through—he'd been riding since he was old enough to stay on his pony's back.

Darolus' heart rate sped up and he climbed to the top of the ramparts to get his own look at the visitor.

"This looks to be a well run and prosperous latifundia, though having urchins guarding the walls may not be best practice." the lone man below yelled up when he saw Darolus.

"My son is capable with a bow, as are all of my people." Darolus returned.

"Your _son_?" the man grinned broadly, "That is a wise practice. I commend you. There are always thieves and brigands about who want to take what you have."

"That is a fine stallion. He reminds me of one I once knew." Darolus called down. "Do you wish to sell him?"

"I had heard you had established a fine stud here—can he no longer throw get?" the man sounded incredulous.

"Ajax is like his master—he has sired many colts and even a filly." Darolus replied. "I need no other stud here, but if you are down on your luck, I would be willing to broker sale of yours."

" _Many_ colts and a filly? From same dam?" the man looked impressed, nodding his head up and down, "You have been busy these last few years."

"As have you, from look of your clothes, traveler." Darolus looked him up and down, "Parthia? Far flung Celtic lands?"

"I had a spot of trouble with a former employer and felt need to visit the provinces for awhile. I am happy to return to my homeland now."

"I see." Darolus tilted his head thoughtfully. "Though dirt and stench of barbarians seems to have rubbed off on you—I can smell you from here." he grimaced, waving his hand in front of his nose.

That brought chuckles from the boys and men listening.

"Are you done taking mingo out of me, brother?" the man asked, "I'm fucking starving."

Darolus signaled to the herald to announce a guest's arrival and for the gate to be opened and then ran down the stairs two at a time.

"Who is it, Marcus?" Callicus asked frowning at Darolus' joyful look and haste.

"I think it's my other uncle—Merlonius—though I've never met him." Marcus replied. "He left before I was born, but my parents speak of him often."

The boys watched as the stranger rode through the gates, dismounting and handing his horse off to Tobin. Then he stood still, waiting for Darolus to approach. They clasped arms in a formal soldier's greeting, but then with shaking hands, Darolus pulled his brother in for a tight embrace, which Merlonius returned.

" _Welcome home, brother."_

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right with having our babies sleep in next room?" Darolus asked fretfully for the third time as he watched Carola make her preparations to come to their bed upon which he was already stretched out.

"That is beauty of a wet nurse, my darling." Carola assured him again, "Tara and Enid will be there if they need anything before midnight feeding I will provide, which means we finally have time to ourselves."

"We did not have one when Marcus and Sophia were babes." he said, sounding upset.

"This time there are _two_ of them, dearest. They never fuss at same time, so neither of us was getting enough sleep and I could not feed them as they needed so they were always hungry... It's better this way, truly."

"I worry that they will not bond with me as Marcus and Sophia did." Darolus admitted, "I am in fields or training ring all day and only have evening and night to spend with them."

"They already turn their faces to sound of your voice—they recognize its timbre even before mine. Have no fear your sons will not recognize their bond with you."

"I have so little time with them." he sighed. "With all our children... Running the House demands me from sun up to sundown."

"Now that Merlonius has returned perhaps he can take on some of the burden." Carola said. "You will have more time."

She hadn't been as surprised to see him as some of the others had been. She knew how important his brother and the family land were to him and had always believed if Merlonius was alive he would find his way back to them.

"There is still a price on his head." Darolus huffed out a frustrated breath.

"So soon after all of the business with Spartacus, I doubt the Senate cares about the death of one sadistic Legate anymore." Carola said. "They are too busy chasing hints of any new slave rebellions. We won't advertise his return, but neither shall we hide it."

"How did you get to be so wise?" Darolus asked, smiling over at her.

"I have _always_ been so—I chose _you_ , didn't I?" she asked as she stood and turned towards him, her slender body outlined under the sheer wrapper she wore. Her hair had been taken down from its elaborate up-do style and brushed so the long russet curls brushed the tops of her plump breasts and smooth shoulders.

"How long _has_ it been since birth of our youngest sons, my love?" Darolus asked, sitting up and throwing his long legs over the side of the bed.

"Eight long weeks." she told him, giving him a sloe-eyed look, "Since we lay in our bed as any more than bedfellows."

"And you are well recovered from your ordeal?" he asked, almost a bit shyly.

"Are you asking if twice as many babies take twice as long from which to recover?" she smiled at him, her eyes twinkling as she came to him, placing her hands on his bare tanned corded thighs.

Darol let his legs fall open and his hands moved to span her waist as she moved between them.

"Do they?" he asked, shuddering slightly when her hands continued to slide up his thighs until they reached her goal, and then groaning when one closed around his straining thick shaft and the other cradled his balls.

"Your cock already knows what it wishes the answer to be." she teased.

He almost came right then. He had allowed himself nothing, not even his own touch for the last months of her confinement and recovery, feeling it was unfair for him to have pleasures while Carola could not.

" _My love..."_ he moaned, eyes, drifting shut, his fingers tangling in the thin cloth of her gown as he gripped her more tightly.

"Pillow." she said distinctly as she continued to jack him slowly, her hand hot and tight on him.

" _Wha-?"_ he was barely able to talk, the beginnings of the tingle at the base of his spine already rising.

"For my knees." she said, smiling at him.

Instead he lay back, bringing her with him, kissing her neck.

"You put your mouth on me there and I'm done." he growled.

"It's only an hour after sunset—we have until midnight." she reminded him. "I have known you to rise more than _once_ in a night... or day..."

He raised an eyebrow at her, his breath quickening as she continued her stroke.

"I want to taste you on my tongue." she whispered, nipping his earlobe and then moving to lick a line down the column of his throat.

Darolus lay back and let her have her way with him. By the time she took him in so deep that her lips kissed the base of his cock and she swallowed around him deep in her throat, her fingers digging into his muscular ass, he was gone, coming so hard he thought he blacked out for a few seconds.

"You just... you just keep getting better at that." he choked out after he finally came back to himself.

"I am pleased you think so." Carola said pertly, resting her chin on his abs and looking up at him. She'd had plenty of practice, determined to perfect her technique over the years.

"Com'ere. Need your kisses." Darolus took a deep breath and fisted his hands in her curls and she rose up to meet his lips, her body draped over his. He could taste his essence on her tongue as she plunged it deep inside his mouth, moaning with need.

Darol rolled them so she was beside him and tugged off her wrapper, exposing her breasts, cupping them gently, carefully with both hands. Her nipples felt chapped under his palms and he broke the kiss to frown down at her.

"Tender?" he asked.

"A little." she allowed, not wanting him to think she wasn't enjoying his touches.

"Do you have the cream Andrea made you last time?" Mint mixed with lanolin from sheep's wool, it had been a big help when she'd had Sophia and Marcus.

"I tried, but the boys don't like the taste or smell or something." she sighed. They'd refused to nurse until she scrubbed her breasts clean of all the healing cream, but that had irritated them further.

Darol reached up to the headboard and took hold of the small round bottle of olive oil steeped with lavender buds he'd hung on its string there.

"Let's see if they like this better..." he said as he opened it and poured some out onto his hand and then re-corked it. He rubbed his hands together to warm the oil and then gently massaged it into her breasts.

"Oh my gods... that feels..." her eyes narrowed to slits and her mouth went slack.

"Soothing?" he asked, but felt the centers grow pebble tight, heard her breath catch.

"The babies just fed—my milk shouldn't come down—please? Use your mouth on them and touch me—please?" she asked, craving the different way it made her feel to have his rough bearded chin and jaw against her soft breasts, the stronger way he suckled and used his teeth on her nipples a completely unique sensation.

"You sure?" he murmured, kissing her lingeringly, sucking on her tongue and lower lip before nipping her chin, "Don't want to hurt you."

" _Sure."_ she sighed. "Feels good. Need it. Need you."

He used one oil slick hand to plump her right breast for his mouth, kissing along her cheek and along her slender neck while at the same time he trailed the other hand down to slip between her folds, teasing her, testing her.

"Still feel good?" he asked, his mouth hovering over her nipple.

In response she arched her back up and twined her fingers through his hair to urge his head down. He licked concentric circles all around her breast before settling in, drawing down hard to a slight sweet taste of her milk.

The first time she'd been pregnant, with Marcus, she worried that her body during and after would displease him. She felt huge and ungainly, her center of balance all out of whack, feet swollen, lower back in constant pain; miserable.

Darol loved her through it by doing everything he could think of to make her comfortable and happy. The sight of her carrying their child sent him to his knees with devotion. He even insisted on being present for the birth despite Deanna's attempt to bar him, saying he'd never look at his wife the same way again. He hadn't. He'd loved her even more knowing how much pain she went through to bear their son.

In the years since they'd wed, their sex life continued to be bawdy, adventurous and deeply emotional. The connection they'd had since their first kiss never waned. Any residual tension that had been present when Aaronus came to live with them had disappeared over time as the trust and friendship between the three of them grew. When he and Erikos had found one another the two men had become family and just like they'd done with Andrea as aunt, they'd all grown so close that their children called the men uncle.

"This all reminds me of something..." Carola sighed, the sense memory prompted by the scent and feel of the olive oil on her skin.

Darolus lifted his head and chuckled, feeling himself start to harden again. Over the years they'd made good use of Tara's first gift to spice up their sex life and found other ways to keep it interesting as well.

"I am at your mercy, as always, sweetling." Darolus smiled back. "Whatever you want."

"Make me yours." Carola replied softly, just as she had done their first time together, and keeping her eyes on his, raised her arms above her head.

"By your command, my goddess." he grinned wolfishly and kissed her deeply, reaching up to lace his fingers with hers as their bodies merged, like their lives, in perfect accord, equal parts passion and ease, always at home together.

* * *

 _Deep gratitude to all of you who have taken the time to let me know that you liked this story. I put a lot of work into my writing, especially the historical AUs like this one, researching them and at the same time trying to make the plot interesting and the characters compelling versions of the ones we all know from TWD canon._

 _Thank you!_


End file.
